Treading a Troubled Track
by Dark Mermaid
Summary: After years of secrets and saving others, Severus was unable to completely turn that part of himself off. And he didn't know that when SHE came into his life, that that he would need to save her. SS/OFC, DM/HG, HP/HG, LL/OMC, LM/NM
1. Chapter 1

Co-written and dedicated to my long time bestie chavelaprincess! We do not own any of J.K. Rowlings characters (though we like to) nor do we make any money off this (sorry still thinking about owning Snape)

* * *

><p>Snape stalked through the room, robes billowing, glancing impatiently as he checked over the students potions. It was the first day back at Hogwarts since the war and already things were off to a horrendous start. The new potions mistress hadn't showed up the week before like all the other professors, nor had she even bothered to show up for her first day of classes, leaving the other professors scrambling. Severus had reluctantly negotiated his return to Hogwarts very carefully, giving him Fridays and morning first periods off and snagging the defence job only to be stuck on the first morning filling in for the absent professor and looking over her class of seventh year dunderheads. He would have a word with her when and if she ever showed up, blasted insolent wench, he thought.<p>

He stormed into the staff room slamming the potions marking on the desk that evening and grumbling to no one in particular. He could hear footsteps approaching the room as he situated into the chair furthest away from the fire, years in the dungeons had given him a preference for the cold and damp.

"I'm certain that no one is terribly put out by covering your classes for one day, do not worry my dear, you have my complete understanding."

Snape sneered at the thought of not minding, he having covered her class, he minded alright. He could only imagine what the first day in his defence class had been like in his absence, being the only other teacher qualified to teach potions he was pushed into covering it, against his will. He stood stiffly picking up the marking and waiting. The headmistress appeared in the doorway followed by the young witch and Severus felt his temper rising when they made eye contact.

"Ah Severus, this is Miss—"

"Blanchett, yes I know who she is," he sneered in disgust as his fellow death eater's expression dropped and she looked away awkwardly.

"I was hardly expecting a reaction as such from you Severus," the headmistress commenting with a warning tone.

"Perhaps we could resurrect the Dark Lord? He could teach Arithmancy," Severus sarcastically scoffed. "Maybe Mr. Malfoy could join us to teach Muggle Studies."

"Severus, that is hardly fair. You don't know her situation."

"Nor do I care to" he rumbled moving towards the door, thrusting the marking into her hands and storming from the room.

"That went well," the headmistress sighed, slightly exasperated.

"I'll go try and talk to him Headmistress."

"It's your funeral," she commented leaving the room.

It took Miss Blanchett several minutes to find someone willing to show her where to find Snape, having not thought to ask Minerva while she was present. A nervous fourth year reluctantly guided her through the cold damp corridors to the dungeons and stopped outside a portrait of a short round ginger woman fanning herself eloquently.

"Can you let me in please? I need to speak to Professor Snape, I am new on staff here."

The portrait eyed her warily before swinging open to reveal a hallway with three doors.

"The door straight ahead dear," the woman advised in her thick Scottish accent.

She moved quickly down the hallway knocking firmly and nervously on the aged wooden door. A faint shuffling on the other side of the door alerted her to his presence before the door was pulled open. Immediately she saw his eyes cloud over and he moved to shut the door. But the young woman thought quickly shoving her leather clad foot in the door preventing him from shutting it, much to his annoyance as he focused his dark eyes on her blue ones giving her a menacing stare, but she didn't dare budge.

"Please Severus, just give me an hour of your time and I will leave you be."

"You have already wasted a day of my time Miss Blanchett, and I have no wish to further waste my time in your company," came his icy retort.

"I am sorry, I was supposed to have been released from St. Mungos a week ago, instead they held me another week, making me late to appear here."

"My heart bleeds for you," he sneers trying again to close the door.

"We aren't so different Severus... you and I,"

He growls and points his wand through the doorway at me. "Leave now witch or I swear to Merlin himself they will never find your body"

"Do it then! My life has little meaning these days Severus, so you'd be doing me a favour. I haven't the courage to do myself," she responds tonelessly and he drops his wand staring blankly at her before abandoning the door and situating himself in one of the two leather bound chairs by the quickly dying fire and picking up his amber filled glass. His cold gaze finding an apparent interest in the small dancing flames.

She moves gracefully to the other chair stopping behind it, her hands nervously fiddling with the contents of her pockets.

"What do you want Miss Blanchett?"

"To sit down with someone who understands my life Severus... company, I suppose. I'm sorry to have put off your day. It was never my intention."

Severus snorts and takes a swig of his drink, keeping his eyes on the fire.

"I was in the same position as you Severus, I didn't want to be there any more than you did."

"You know nothing of me, do not compare my life to yours."

"And you know nothing of me, why don't you let me tell you what I can of my story and if you still choose to pass judgement on me then so be it."

Severus takes another swig of his drink and nods grudgingly, not once looking at the woman across the small marble table from him.

"You know my father, he sat with you at the Dark Lords inner circle for the first war, and the second until his health was so bad that he couldn't and so he sent my brother and I to be branded in his place," I start quietly.

"How sentimental, are we done?"

"Can you stop being such a bastard and hear me out please?"

"I hardly think calling me a bastard in my own chambers warrants you an ear."

"My brother climbed the ranks and did what he was told, I didn't want to be there," I continue "It was take the brand or be killed, you don't exactly go before the dark lord and say no thank you."

Severus cocks his head to the side and clicks his tongue, keeping his intense gaze still focused on the fire. He takes another small sip of his drink, seemingly lost in thought.

"I joined and was branded, and was proud to be there originally. For my induction they forced me to torture a girl my age, fourteen, that was when I changed my mind. That girl screaming under me still haunts me. I came to Dumbledore, knowing he had spared you when you offered your help and hoping he would do the same for me. He made me prove I was good at occlumens and refused to share information about you. But told me I was to absorb information while you were busy at Hogwarts, since I was able to slip away to meetings in the evenings after classes."

He held his hand up, eyes closed, forestalling any further accounts I could give, "Is there an end to your incessant chatter?" he paused "Or must you continue spewing this nonsense?"

I came to a halt, body stilling, sure that I shouldn't be shocked, but still finding myself in awe of his blatant rudeness. I open my mouth to respond, closing it again, sure that I am coming off as a fish with my gaping mouth, sure he is to respond to that action alone. I reach for a rejoinder, grabbing the first that comes to mind.

"Are you so hardened that you simply cannot sit and have a conversation with me, Severus?"

"I can, but I have no desire to carry on with you anymore," he coldly remarks, standing and several mighty paces forward, pointedly pulling open and gesturing through the doorway, but I stay seated in my position, staring at him in disbelief.

"And here I thought that there was at least someone on the faculty who would actually get me" I respond disappointedly.

"I assure you Miss Blanchett, I have no desire to, as you put it "get you" and I believe it is time for you to retire and leave me to my well deserved solitude."

"I suppose neither of us came out unscathed, but it is unfortunate you have lost the art if simple conversation, Severus" I felt my jaw work "I'll leave you… for now."

A week's time had passed since I'd made my way past his stiff countenance, a week of settling into a position of teaching when I myself had been a student not that long ago. Not all of my classes had been perfect, but not all had been too difficult to handle.

Until a point in the beginning of the term that I needed to find something for research and realized just how disorganized that the former Potions "Master" had been, there was only one thing to call Horace Slughorn, and disorderly was the nicest that came to mind.

Which put me where I was now, standing outside of Severus Snape's private quarters, arm raised about to knock, before it swung open revealing a very disgruntled looking Defense professor.

"Tell me you are not here to peruse more of your history," pausing, he looked me up and down before snidely continuing "Do I look like Professor Binns to you?"

I took a deep breath and decided to give just as good as he does, "I can't see through you, no, but you are as pale. But I did not come here tonight to talk of aesthetics." I took advantage of his slightly startled expression and as he blinked at me I eased by, making sure my body glided along the wall and not too close to him, and into his sitting room.

I'd pressed him far enough as it was, I was not about to actually sit and I hadn't been formally invited as it was, I stood in front of the fireplace with my back to the mantle. I didn't let the shock show that I hadn't been forced from the room just yet, his previous surprise over my sharp tongued utterance giving me time to gather my courage.

"I'm in need of your assistance Severus, I've dug through the Potions classroom supply cupboard and am finding that I'm sorely lacking in supplies, I've heard you have a personal stores closet here and was hoping... perhaps you could grace me with some supplies?'

"My personal store is just that Miss Blanchett, personal. Perhaps if you had bothered to be here two weeks ago to take inventory then you wouldn't be so "sorely lacking", I hardly see this as being an issue of my own."

"I can reimburse you Severus, I just don't have the time to go down to the apothecary at this present time."

"And yet you do have the present time to stand here nattering away at me, you could have been there and back by now. Did you consider that?"

I stood there, glaring at him, as he sat back down in his armchair, looking up at me with cool disdain.

"You know Severus, I didn't make it as Death Eater from the age of fourteen to now without having some willpower of my own. If you don't help me tonight, I will just be back tomorrow night and the next night and the next and so on… just for the sheer stubbornness you show, until you assist me." I took a deep breath, hoping my nervousness wasn't showing so obviously in the vein above my temple.

If this were anyone else, I would say the expression on his face had to be begrudging admiration. But this is Severus Snape, he didn't admire anyone. Least of all the disgraced eighteen year old female ex Death Eater standing before him, I hadn't earned that respect yet. He narrowed his black eyes at me, I could feel them boring into me with a fierceness like no other. Daring me to continue, but I wasn't going to back down, I had already gone too far for that. And I just knew that the next few minutes would yield some sort of result to how he saw me, as a child or an equal. After a long moment of staring at me menacingly, he lets out an annoyed sigh and stands, with clear reluctance, grabbing his wand from the table and heading for the door. I follow behind him quickly, trying to keep up with his brisk strides as he makes his way expertly through the labyrinth of corridors and stopping so suddenly in front of a rickety looking door that had I not been paying attention I would have slammed embarrassingly into him.

I look away as he turns to the door, taking downs his wards with a complicated sweep of his arms and a deafening silence. The door clicks and he swiftly yanks open the door, allowing it to slam loudly into the wall behind it and entering the room quietly.

"What is it exactly that you will be needing Miss Blanchett?"

"Severus, we're colleagues now. Morwyn, please."

"Miss Blanchett, we are not friends, and yes, while we are indeed colleagues, we are barely acquaintances, so no, I will not be so personal with you. What is it you need, you are again, wasting my precious time"

"And what is it that you do with all your time that makes it so precious? Sit by the fire alone with a glass of firewhiskey morosely staring into the flames? Yes. That does sound vitally important."

"Miss Blanchett, I would strongly advise you to watch your tongue around me, I have little patience left for such juvenile games."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about, I am a woman after all, I don't play childish games Severus"

"You are no more a woman than I am a boy, do not fool yourself" he spits venomously, his eyes beginning to darken, just daring me to challenge him further. I didn't survive as long as I did with the Dark Lord by pushing limits, I know when to quit...for now.

"I need Lethe River water, knotgrass and bundimun, please"

Severus nods and climbs the ladder grabbing the first two ingredients off the upper shelves and climbing carefully back down. I spot the knotgrass on the lower shelf and reach for it at the same time as Severus, his hand brushes mine and I recoil so fiercely that I all but tumble from the tiny room, my pupils dilating with shock. I lean back against the wall for a moment trying to collect myself, my heart racing and the sound of my blood pounding in my ears. When my mind settles back into a more normal mode, I look up to see Severus looking down at me in concerned confusion. I rise from the ground, turn swiftly and race from the room, not even daring to look back.

Back in my rooms, I sit on my bed, my heart still racing, legs hugged tightly to my chest, my head resting on my knees when there is a firm rapping on my door. I don't move, or speak or make any attempt to answer the door at all. After a few moments, the door creaks open and Severus steps in cautiously, his eyes scanning the room and falling on my small form, almost lost among the tangled blankets and mass amounts of pillows.

He steps further in, closing the door behind him. He puts the knotgrass down on my table and moves to stand at the foot of my bed, hands clasped behind his back.

His brilliant mind working, observing, I know just putting most if not all the pieces together. I can't bear to look up at him, I feel so completely bare at this moment, unable to pull myself back together at this point in time. The only thing keeping from breaking is that I know, I know that he knows, he has been present and seen some of the horrors I have experienced and been exposed to. Hopefully he understands without needing me to explain further, I can't speak it aloud, that would make it real, too real. It's easy to shove down, easy to shut out...until someone dares to touch me and I am back there, frightened, dirty, defiled.

He's still looking down at me, not with disgust, but with a stillness only he can achieve when I peek up at him from under my locks of chocolate hair. I don't feel judged, just vulnerable. I hate vulnerability, I feel so naked right now in front of him, so childlike, all of my eighteen years of age. I think this silence is almost worse, now I do wish he would break this heavy silence.

He takes a breath and I hold mine. Then he nods before turning and quietly leaving the room. I sit collecting myself for a long while, begging sleep to come, and it does, but not before replaying tonight's events in my mind. And I fall into a fitful sleep, it is as it is every night, nightmares forcing my mind and body to unrest.

Upon waking in the morning, I choose to avoid the staff room and skip breakfast, mortified to face him after last evening's upsetting episode. I take lunch in my rooms in silence until, again, there is a knock at the door. I lazily flick my wand, unlocking the door and lift my mug taking a sip of piping hot coffee. Severus steps in, eyeing me carefully and I respond quickly.

"Yes of course, what do I owe you Severus?" I say, directing any possible conversation straight to business.

"Miss Blanchett," he paused "Morwyn." I feel anger beginning to rise and something in my face must reveal it, he raises his hand forestalling any quarrel about to start. "My visit isn't to disturb you, my use of your name is not out of pity if that is the direction your mind is turning to, simply…" I see him pause, searching for the proper words, myself calming marginally at his reassurance, a reassurance I wasn't aware I would need. I feel weak. And he continues, and I hold myself still, "Simply, one colleague to another. Though you have taken it upon yourself to address me with my given name, I would not presume to take such liberties. I appreciate the permission you gave last evening, Morwyn." I was beginning to become confused, then I saw his placid expression shift to his usual sneer. "Do not think though, that you may now come down to my private quarters for tea and biscuits. We are not school chums sitting in the dorms gossiping." He snaps his black robes over his arms, billowing from my rooms like the bat that he resembles, I'm sure stalking through the halls frightening the children.

Two weeks go by without any further exchanges, and one day as I am sitting in the staff room grading potions essays, I watch him admiringly out of the corner of my eye. And nasty as he is, I admire him for being able to carry on each day after all he has been through. I come back from my thoughts and his cold eyes are narrowed at me warningly. I look away quickly, feeling an embarrassed flush creep over my cheeks. I hastily get back to my marking, looking up only once more when I am finished, and again his eyes meet mine. As if he had been watching me. I gather my things and with a nod in his direction, escaping back down into the dungeons, the door to my rooms only a few paces away from his.

Time went by fast, and soon Halloween was upon them. Morwyn had made a conscious effort to avoid the staff room and his gaze at meals, but when she was in his presence she could feel his eyes curiously rest on her. Every time she found herself under his examination she would find a reason to excuse herself, feeling terribly uncomfortable. Until one day the two were in the staff room alone, she found him staring at her, and after having had a particularly rough day Morwyn finally had enough.

"What exactly is your problem, Severus?"

Severus looked at her with a smirk, nonplussed and returned to his grading. Morwyn shot up from her seat, toppling her chair in the process and storming over to Severus, leaning over him angrily, hands planted on the table in front of him.

"Severus Snape!"

"I would appreciate it Miss Blanchett, if you would keep your voice down. I'm sure there are still students in the astronomy tower that you haven't disturbed yet with your banshee like howling, let's try to keep it that way," he sneered as he leaned closer to her.

"Why are you always watching me?" She demanded, not yet noticing his positioning. He sat silently for a minute,mas if he himself was grasping for an answer to that question.

"How do you see yourself Morwyn?" She balked, speechless, not expecting his query. "Because I see a female who is demanding respect that I am not yet willing to give. You're not a child anymore even though your mind is in possession of a scared little girl, certainly not a woman, though your body is finding the curves of one, growing into a full adult. You want my respect, I can see your admiration of me," he raises his brow at me "I've seen this before, I am not here for you to get to know or to figure out." He smirks, aware of the irony showing in this moment since she knows that that is what he is doing to her, trying to open her up, figure her out without even asking.

"How dare you, do not presume so little of me Severus Snape. You do not know me and do not assume for a moment that my age gives you the right to belittle me" she growled leaning in further.

He found himself watching her mouth move, aware that every word she chose precisely, and she owned, the budding power in her movements he couldn't help but stare.

His brow furrowed when he realized he was staring, his eyes cutting away from her lips, he could feel her breath on his face and he drew back quickly before she could register how close they really were and panic. He could feel that Morwyn was going to be a challenge to crack, but he had never been one to walk away from a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Co-written again by my dearest Friend chavelaprincess :) sorry for the long update times, trying to work out two peoples schedules and not get distracted by YouTube videos of Mr. Rickman proves difficult most days. The usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p>Another two weeks passed with no contact, until a fight breaks out in my seventh year GryffindorSlytherin class resulting in the Gryffindor being sent to Madame Pomfrey and a group of Slytherins to be punished. As agreed in my contract, I am to call the head of house to deal with issues instead of dealing with them directly. I was told it was because I was too close in age to them, but I know the real reason is because I was a Death Eater and they didn't trust me. If they only knew that I had more than redeemed myself.

* * *

><p>I sit at my desk marking papers, awaiting Severus to deal with his students, when he storms into the room. Slamming the door behind him, causing both the students and myself to jump. He billows down the aisle, before stopping beside me and turning to face the students.<p>

"Are you all bloody fools? A fight in the middle of the classroom? Ten points each from Slytherin, and you will each be serving a weeks detention with me, starting this evening. Dismissed!" he snarls coldly.

The students stand, quickly grabbing their things and leaving. Severus follows them and just as I am about to breathe a sigh of relief, he turns and starts heading back toward me.

"You need to get your classes under control Miss Blanchett, you are earning a bad reputation as an easy teacher. They won't renew your contract come summer if this continues."

"After the last couple of months, I have been debating coming back myself," I respond just as coldly in return.

He stills, staring at me quietly for a moment, he doesn't ask but I know he wants an explanation.

"I am not cut out for this, they don't respect me, nor do any of the staff. I hardly think it would be beneficial for me to stay" I continue, while carefully continuing my marking.

"In most cases, Miss Blanchett, respect needs to be earned," he begins

"That's easy for you, they all know what you did for them, they respect you for your sacrifices, and you are intimidating to boot."

"I was not finished, so if you would be so kind as to refrain from your incessant prattling for a more than a moment," he sneers at me "in some circumstances, respect may need your force. You have done nothing to directly benefit them, so perhaps being intimidating is your métier as well. You were a Death Eater, use that…" he points to me "use it if you must."

"I would never use the worst part of me to install fear in place of respect Severus. I have done much to directly benefit the very people who spit in my face day after day. Nothing I do will change the fact I took the mark, I will always just be another filthy murdering Death Eater" I spit, realizing my mistake as soon as it was said.

Severus' dark eyes narrow at me and he grabs a stool, pulling it to the opposite side of my desk and sitting down, his gaze never leaving me.

"There is something you are hiding from everyone Miss Blanchett, I have sensed it since I saw you here. And I believe your story of Dumbledore's acceptance to be altered to suit your hiding whatever that may be."

"I've no idea what you could mean."

"Don't. lie. to. me." his formidable drawl causes an intake sharp breath and I sit back in my chair.

"Tell me what it is you offered to Dumbledore that resulted in him trusting you enough to grant you a contract to teach here upon finishing your own schooling."

"I told you already, any information I was privy to that you were not, like the fact Draco was being set up to fail in his attempt to kill Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

><p>Another's week's time had passed since I'd walked out on Severus, and I couldn't seem to keep an anger I thought I'd solidly built up, from coming to the surface like a wave rising only to fall. That is how I feel about my anger, a vicious wave that will always crash down.<p>

This need to bottle everything up, I knew was dangerous, but I am unable to deal with the alternative, which is so much worse. It's way worse than anyone could come up with unless they experienced it themselves or saw the atrocities that I did, or went through.

Avoiding Severus became a feat in and of itself. A man who made a life out of sneaking around, is almost impossible to evade. It didn't matter that I myself had been a spy, his decades old life in both camps trumps my four years easily. I knew that he had seen by far more than I could ever understand and that was saying something I knew.

I couldn't help thinking back to a conversation a couple of weeks ago, and the point I knew I would have a difficult time keeping my secrets, keeping all my pain locked up tight. It made a visceral feeling that I could almost taste crawl up the back of my throat, in danger of choking me. It made my vexation with him more clouded, with an emotion I couldn't quite name.

I'm sure if I heard anyone else describe what I was feeling, this frustration, they would say that what I was feeling was attraction, which I knew it couldn't be because I've never been attracted to anyone. I was never given the chance to have that part of my childhood, the Death Eaters and Voldemort took that away from me inevitably.

I suppose if I had to look at it from an outsider's perspective, there certainly was something very dark and mysterious about him. Even knowing what I do know about him, he had that allure that made you want to get close enough to figure him out.

I'd always been captivated at the Death Eater meetings, seeing him with his long elegant fingered hands hanging loosely at his sides, in a kneeled position glaring to the floor before moving his placid gaze to our Lord, an immovable force that no one else there could touch.

And that is where my respect grew from, not as slow as it would have from or for anyone else, but like being hit with a Stupify.

Making my rounds, my mind roaming over everything, unwilling to put a name to what I am feeling, I am completely unaware. I bound up to the top step from down in the dungeons, and walking into something sound, bouncing me back, heel catching on the step I feel myself teeter, about to fall back. Faster than I can respond to, months out of the war, and I've let my guard down.

My upper arms are clasped in an iron grip before I feel myself yanked from the precipice of a dangerous fall, and into the arms of something even more dangerous.

From one breath to the next, our positions became apparent to me, and my mind shut down.

* * *

><p>I felt it before she felt it, our bodies pressed together, from knees to our chest, her breasts flush against my chest, her small body pressed unwillingly against my larger one.<p>

And I saw her eyes cloud over before her body went rigid and then she lashed out.

Shoulders rearing back, pulling her chest from mine, her knee came up to catch me before I picked her up and slammed her against the wall, holding her still as she began to thrash and scream, violently yanking her body from mine, only for me to hold her tighter. I pulled her from the wall and shake her before slamming her into the wall again. "MORWYN!" I shake her again. "Calm yourself you little fool!" Her thrashing continued though losing some of it's ferocity, "Morwyn! It's me, Severus, stop it before you wake the whole bloody castle!"

Her screaming died down, and relief rushed through me, as my options to quiet her would only have set her off again or even more. Her eyes met mine with the most feral look as she continued her attempt to break free. She desperately attempted to push me away, but I hold her tightly against the wall with no intention to release her until the onslaught was alleviated. She struggles for a long while, almost hysterically before withdrawing into her broken shell and silencing, her body slumping against the stones behind her and becoming still at last.

I didn't know what was worse, her attack on herself and my person, or this dead visage. I let my hand release one of her arms and come up to her face, letting myself gentle, no one can see me down here, I push her hair out of her eyes and tilt her chin up, her eyes are hollow and unseeing.

I know I will have to do the one of the things I detest most.

* * *

><p>I gasp. Jolting back to the situation at hand, finding Severus several feet from me, face turned away and jaw rigid. My cheek is aching and I look down to see his fists clenched tight. He struck me, and I can't find the strength to be angry.<p>

I know I should be, he struck me, but I just know that I shut down, I completely blacked out and he did what he had to do. "Sev-" I clear my throat, raw from screaming obviously, "Severus." I saw his gaze shift back to me, before he turned his body to face mine again.

"Miss Blanchett," Severus Snape is not a man that apologizes for doing what he must and I didn't want him to begin with me, not when he didn't need to. I know I shock him with what I say next, "Thank you Severus. But try not to ever touch me again if at all possible."

I turn and leave, making my way quickly to my private rooms before I could make this night even worse. If that were at all possible.

I knew things were soon coming to a head.

* * *

><p>The decorations for Halloween swallowed the Great Hall and each classroom, bringing a gloom over most if not all the staff and some students. Such a happy event for the wizarding world, every child enjoys All Hallows Eve, it having been one of my favorite holidays and it's rapid approach reminding most of the tragic loss of Lily and James Potter and the beginning of the end essentially.<p>

After a staff meeting on how to raise the students spirits, ideas being thrown around the room, with even Severus who seemed to want to make his Slytherins enjoy the festivities as well.

I'd spent the majority of the meeting avoiding looking to his end of the table, unsuccessfully.

But it was after this meeting that things did indeed come to a head. I knew, as I made my way to my rooms - he didn't even try to hide - that he was following behind me.

As I opened my door he trapped me against it - one arm on either side of me, hands planted flat against the door, avoiding contact - caging me in.

I could feel myself starting to breathe heavily, panic rising.

"Don't. even. think. about. it."

I look at him unsure if he is warning me or in fact telling me to push it down. I want to listen to him, I clench my jaw, trying desperately to rein in the destructive demon inside my head.

I know he can see me, willing myself to not break down. "Your fear is weak Morwyn, it will be your undoing." I don't know what happened from one moment to the next, my hand lashed out and struck him hard across the side of his face, turning his cheek sharply. I didn't have time to blink before he pulled me hard from the door and into my own rooms, slamming the door shut and throwing me down on the closest available surface, my bed.

"Strike me again and you will see what I can do, witch. I do not have the patience for your theatrics," he sneered down at me as I scrambled back along till my back hit the headboard "Start talking. Now!" He stalked closer to the head of the bed, looming "You want my respect, you want to earn it? Start talking."

* * *

><p>I watch her try to collect herself, nodding in affirmation, almost as if she is giving herself permission to speak of this.<p>

"I was fourteen, I told you before, when I joined the Death Eaters. I saw things that I never imagined in my worst nightmares, I would see. Tried to be strong, to shut down all emotion and numb myself to it all." I took a deep breath, about to speak of this out loud for the first time. "I was fifteen the first time they held me down. I was… I'd never even kissed anyone before." I feel my throat close before I clear it. I watch him step back and take the seat close to my bed, sitting down without taking his eyes from my face. "I remember going home that night and scrubbing with scalding water, I'd never been so bloody filthy, I can still smell them now, hear their jeering. I remember that night, feeling as though I'd never be clean again… and I'm not." I look into his eyes. "They ruined me Severus." He doesn't even appear to be breathing he is so still. "That was not the last time. Not by far. For my sixteenth birthday, the dark Lord decided to reward me. I got to pick who I wanted to be with." I can't help the dry bark of laughter "How lucky for me, right?!"

He nods. "Actually Morwyn, you have no idea just how lucky you really were." I feel my lips thin, because I know he is right, but it doesn't take away from what happened, from the past experiences, I had been able to pick out the least brutal of the group, though it was still nowhere near pleasant for me. His silence is all the encouragement I need to keep talking.

I can't keep my eyes on his anymore, I find a safe place to look, my hands tangled in the comforter underneath me, picking at the stitching. "It only happened a few more times, the last time being the most brutal."

I saw him still, before his head tipped down, "I was young myself. When I first went in. It seems…" I saw his chest move in a most minute of movements, like he was bracing himself but still trying to hide it, he is still trying to hide till this day "I was a young man, and not very strong physically… to the advantage of some of the others." His hands, which were clasped, trembled slightly, giving me a peek into what must have been horrendous if the man in front of me, the greatest spy, is still affected. I didn't need him to continue.

Before I could stop myself, I felt my hand move as if of it's own accord. Lifting, and pushing the hair which had fallen into his face, away. His slight flinch alerted me to the fact that we were closer than I realized, that as he begun to speak, I'd been moving towards him where he sat in his seat next to my bed.

I couldn't believe that I was the one that was initiating touch, when I can't handle being touched in any way. My body leaning at an uncomfortable angle, I scoot forward more, my arm still raised and hand near his face. I let my hand finish it's course and come to rest against his cool cheek.

I was sure he'd pull away from me just as I had always pulled away from him. If I wasn't so focused on this small point of contact, I would have never noticed, it was a surprise that he'd leaned slightly into my touch, starved I'm sure like anyone who'd been as abused as we.

"Severus." I didn't know what to say, but as I opened my mouth to speak, his quick reflexes had him swinging my hand away from his face - but not before I felt the backs of my fingers graze his hot mouth - and springing from his seat. His black robes flowing fluidly behind him like smoke as he made his way out of my chambers in urgency.


	3. Chapter 3

As always, plenty of thanks to my co-writer and Beta ChavelaPrincess. Usual disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p>Halloween had come and passed. The festivities had been, in Severus' own words 'Extremely acceptable.'<p>

As the Halloween decorations came down, the ancient castle came even more alive with the beauty of the holidays, that even Severus had been frowning less.

It has stayed on my mind since the night in my room that I'd not followed him out., Not only was I afraid of what was happening, but not entirely understanding my own feelings in this situation, this new want I have to get closer to him, or not just him, but another human being… but just him. My confusion has had my mind in turmoil, worse when I see him and my insides turn, but not in revulsion as it does around other men.

This time it was him that was actively doing the avoiding. And I can see now why he had made a point to speak with me when I'd avoided him.

I was beyond frustrated with him. But I couldn't help being slightly amused with how the tables had turned. Severus had always been a mystery, but I had a feeling it was going to start unraveling soon.

If these new feelings blooming inside of me were in fact a growing attraction, then I don't want my past to be the one thing I let rule me forever. But Severus Snape? Could I? Could he? Are either one of us really capable?

I push the notion from my head and turn my attention back to my marking, finishing the last of it and quickly shuffling from the Potions classroom and move through the dungeon. I stop in front of the portrait and as I open my mouth to speak, she smiles and the portrait swings open, allowing me into his dark room. It takes my eyes a few moments to adjust before I scan the room and find him sleeping under noting but a thin black sheet, bare chest is pale, making his skin glow against the darkness, like a guiding light beckoning me; I see a gentle sprinkling of black hair dusting down across his broad chest, leading down to where the sheet started up around his waist.

I felt a blush spread over my face as I wonder how far down that line might go… and what he'd really look like. What knowledge I do have of the human anatomy is broken in half between the few muggle science books I snuck in back home growing up and the horrid feel of what happened to me in the rebel camps with the other Death Eaters.

But I can distinguish between what they did to me, to what it could be like.

What I now realize I want it to be like, with him.

I'm not sure how long I've been standing there, but I should have felt the shift in the room, so engrossed was I in taking him all in, to put to memory, that I never noticed he wasn't asleep.

"Enjoying the view Miss Blanchett?" he snarked, causing me to jump "Or shall I move the sheet that's covering what has held you so captivated since you arrived…"

"I-I..."

"Ah, yes, Morwyn, how very Gryffindor of you, you'd do well there indeed. Brave enough to break into someone's private chambers… but not quite 'brave' enough to speak when caught…" he drawled, mocking me, and I see his perfectly shaped brows furrow "Oh... Nothing to say? Is it… that the cat has your tongue little lioness?"

"Severus, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

He holds a hand up as he sits up, the sheet sliding down further, "Yes, you did." His anger more apparent "And no, you are not."

I took a step back towards the door behind me leading to his sitting area, he nodded "And if you do not leave now Morwyn, you will know what it means to be sorry."

I brace myself, "No."

His brow hiked up, I've surprised him, "I couldn't possibly have heard you refuse to leave my chambers Miss Blanchett. Because that would be very foolish of you indeed. And you can not be as stupid as all that…" His expression turned vicious "Not for you to have made it as long as you did under the dark lord's rule." My breath caught and I blinked the stinging from my eyes before it could turn to tears, hurt and anger both welling up inside of me. I don't know why I feel this way, after all, this is Severus Snape, what exactly was I expecting? A hug and a cup of tea? Not when he told me from the very beginning that we'd never be friends.

But I push forward still.

"Please Severus" Another breath of courage, maybe I am a bloody Gryffindor, "Severus… please… can you not be like you right now. I need you to just be..."

"You need me to be what Miss Blanchett?"

I take a step toward his bed and halt again, "I don't know what I need. And… I'm scared." I swallow the lump in my throat "You reached out before… please don't turn me away when I need you now."

His gaze blank as stone, betraying nothing of his thoughts.

It feels like an eternity before he responds.

* * *

><p>I'd been so angry when I'd last left her chambers, letting myself be so bloody weak, to show that kind of timidity. I'd spent so long building on my own walls, only to let them come down in front of her. So I let myself lash out at her, still so incensed with myself. I knew that I'd hurt her with what I'd just said, and I know she's correct. I had been trying to get her to open up about what had happened with her, knowing that keeping it all bundled up safe and sick inside of her, that she would break.<p>

She isn't to blame that I'd felt that strong of a pull to her. She shouldn't have to be in charge of the attraction I feel blossoming between the two of us. But I know her youth and inexperience keeps her from truly understanding this. Or knowing how to or where to take it now that she knows she is feeling this. I can see it in her face, so transparent even after everything she has been through.

Despite what very few know, I haven't ever had to reach out as I have with her, Slytherin students require their own privacy and rarely come to me with such a pressing need to speak of intimate problems. So to have her slap away the proverbial olive branch I've extended has made me reluctant to try again. But here she is in front of me now, asking.

But if I am unable to get close to her, what does she really want of me, and where would I go with this, if I can't get close enough to explore this. This could have the potential to go many ways, but one wrong move could push her over the edge again and maybe since she was the one to reach out to me, it could be even worse. She has made reference to holding no value in her life, so would I be pushing her even more?

I see her swallow, and I let the hand resting on my thigh turn and lift, beckoning her to me, giving her the option. I see her waver, and so I gesture to the spot at the end of the bed. Her eyes cut around the room, looking for another place to rest, and when none show availability, she slowly lowers down onto the very corner edge of the bed, furthest away from me, watching me cautiously.

I can read her like a book; nervous, scared, frustrated and angry all at once. Gryffindor she'd be indeed, she pushes through with a ridiculous bravado. Ridiculous, but impressive, another man may have smiled. However my amusement is pushed onto the backburner when the most effectual of emotions that I hate to admit to myself is bafflement, I am baffled, imagine that, me not knowing where to proceed. I see the obvious large step she's taken in just sitting down on a bed with a man. Let alone onto the bed of a man in the state of undress as I currently am.

I clear my throat to ready her, that I am going to speak, she wanted to stay in here, then she will listen when I talk to her. She can no longer run from me, if she indeed does need me, I know it was hard for her to admit, then she has to listen.

"Morwyn, do you remember what I said to you? That your fear would be the end of you, your complete failure and I meant it." I sit up straighter, my back against the dark mahogany four poster canopy headboard, pulling my black silk sheet higher up around my waist. I won't offer to dress, she came in here, she can see me as I am. Scars and all, I know of which she can see, they criss cross over my chest, over my abdomen and all along my flank and down into where she can't see. Where I've never let anyone see.

"Morwyn, what we've endured, there is any wonder we've not lost what sanity we've left. You think Bellatrix was born that insane?" I scoff, "She was unhinged in our youth, but not as bad as she became in the ranks of Voldemort's inner circle, it was not Azkaban that did that to… no… I think her time there was a respite she never knew she needed. Her sick adoration of Tom Riddle" I couldn't help but spit that horrid name, a curse all in it's own, "clouded whatever humanity was left inside of her." I braced myself for what I was about to say, that might upset her, but needed to be said. "You are NOT the only one that was brutalized… and he made sure we knew there was nothing we could do about it. It was unfortunate that you were there so young, and by wizarding law unable to do magic at the time, you were unable to defend yourself, as I'm sure he liked… so he gave you the only purpose he prefered a young female could serve. You should have never been there, Morwyn."

I saw her eyes glisten.

* * *

><p>Normally I would have balked at being told what he was currently vocalizing. And even though I hate showing emotion, I didn't feel as cut wide open as I'd feel with anyone else. He brought that out in me, and so I didn't wipe away the moisture gathering in my eyes. I need to open up to him, I… need him.<p>

It's obvious that we both have so much healing to go through, I know that I myself have more. I hate how young I am, sitting in front of this man; a living and breathing, virile and attractive man… a part deep inside of me that is waking up to him, is glad that they didn't completely ruin me as I'd thought. Looking at his chest, I feel a throb deep in my core and it both terrifies and excites me. I don't want to walk away. I know that if I leave him now… whatever tenuous thing this is building between us, would be irrevocably shattered.

The spot on his bed he'd motioned to earlier, I now made my way to.

"Severus…" his coverlet becomes very interesting all of a sudden, I can't look at his face and certainly not his chest and definitely not lower, though I find the thought growing increasingly tempting. He looks at me, his dark gaze unfathomable.

"I've not the proper experience of a witch my age, the only thing I know is what I went through… so I'm sorry if this sounds terribly juvenile." I brace myself for his rejection, "But, will you hold me? I've… no one's ever held me before."

* * *

><p>And no one had ever held me.<p>

"Morwyn…" I know my voice has gone to gravel, "Come." I motion to the space next to me, pulling the sheet higher over my abdomen, covering myself for her benefit, this is not about lust, I ease back down into a reclined position and open my arms to her, feeling slightly awkward, unknowing any form of gentleness in my life.

I watch her gather herself, slipping her boots off and standing before shedding her cloak, and I watch her take her time draping it gently over the foot of the bed.

* * *

><p>I swallow, this is what I need. I take a deep breath and make my way slowly, starting from the end of the bed on the side he currently sprawls arms open, and as I move around to the other unused side of the bed, he turns his body towards it. When I'm finally there, I place one knee on the bed and look at him for reassurance, when he stays still, I climb all the way up onto the soft bed, slowly starting to crawl toward him. I know I must come off as awkward, sitting straight up, facing the opposite wall as he is waiting, but he doesn't rush. And that is all I need to let myself lie down next to him and ease into position at his side. With my head resting in the crook of his elbow, wandless magic calls the comforter from the end of the bed and up over, laying it out on the both of us, before he is curling his other arm around me.<p>

I feel protected, for the first time in my life. His body is rigid, I can feel how unsure he is in holding me; new, I can tell, to comforting another human being so intimately.

After a moment I feel him beginning to relax against me, so I turn my body more to him, bringing my hands up and letting them rest gently against his chest, looking up at him under my lashes for permission. His blink is my confirmation, and I feel myself melt into him, my head tucking under his chin, I can't help but let out a sigh of contentment.

* * *

><p>She feels right, in my arms, she fits perfectly. I let my arms close around her petite frame completely; I feel a thrill where her small hands rest so softly on my skin.<p>

It's there, where I feel her breathing even out and I realize she has fallen asleep in my arms, body relaxed and her mind at ease... at least for now.

I watch the peaceful rise and fall of her chest as she sleeps, tucked tightly against me and I am in disbelief. I stare at her for a few moments wondering how in the hell it has come to this. I have never in my years been in such an intimate though innocent position, and it feels so wrong, but also very right which is terrifying.

I brush the hair gently from her face and rest my cheek against the sleep flushed skin of her forehead, feeling her nestle in a little closer. I know I shouldn't keep doing this, but I feel as if I can't stop it, the situation is too sensitive and she is too in need for me to just pull away. But I can feel something starting, something I've never been privy to, something I've always needed but have never known how to accept - not that it was offered - , or even if I want to, she is, after all still so young. I am twice her age, with my own inexperience of how to handle a relationship. This is just as new to me since no one has ever wanted me in any way except to use me and I get the feeling that she does want me, even though she may not quite see it in it's entirety just yet.

How can I turn this away, but how can I stay and potentially risk damaging her even more than she already is? I've fought my whole life to be able to make my own choices and this is what it has come down to... I close my eyes, feeling myself growing tired, I let her quiet breathing lull me to sleep, my mind stopping, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Co-written as usual by the very lovely ChavelaPrincess, the usual disclaimer applies, this chapter rated m for a reason ;)

* * *

><p>I lay awake, watching her peaceful form as she sleeps, her elfin soft hands rest against my chest.<p>

I can't help but take in the gentle curve of her body, her breasts as I watch her chest softly rise and fall. I can feel her hot breath on me as it wafts against the crook of my neck, so I tip myself back to keep from touching her.

I feel her begin to stir and quickly close my eyes. I'm not quite ready for this discussion, I just want to lay here like this a little while longer, her delicate body pressed against mine.

* * *

><p>I wake up feeling well rested and warm for a change, the cold dungeons usually cause me to wake up freezing and unwilling to drop my bare feet against the icy stone floor.<p>

I move slightly and feel Severus' body up against mine, I suddenly remember where I am. and freeze for just a brief moment. I must have fallen asleep, and what's more shocking is he let me sleep here, in his bed and in his arms.

It takes my eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness of the windowless dungeons, I let my eyes sweep over him. Although laying against me, he through the night must have shifted back some, he lays half on his side and half on his back. His hair covers his eyes and his mouth is slightly open; the scars on his throat still a painful looking red and I have to resist the urge to reach out and stroke them.

I look down at his chest, following the trail of scars to his nipples hardened by the cold air and down to his pale hip, the blankets having slid down during the night and leaving him just barely covered. I feel again that pull in my core and wonder for a moment if I would get away with enough wriggling around to shed that sheet for a glimpse to what is underneath.

* * *

><p>I grunt, "Morwyn, don't" eyes still closed hidden underneath my ebony locks. She squeaks in surprise, releasing the dark sheet from her tiny fingers as I push the hair from my face and fix her with a warning glance.<p>

"If you continue, I will not be responsible for what may follow, and I assure you that you are not ready for that."

"I-I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't mean to fall asleep" she stumbles out, completely ignoring the situation that had just occurred.

"It's quite fine Morwyn, but I will give you only one warning that this will stay between us," he responds acerbically.

"Of course, Severus, I would never betray your trust in me," she responds, clearly jarred by my harsh tone. "I should go, I need to shower and change before classes," she whispers moving from the bed, slipping on her boots and grabbing her cloak.

I nod quietly while sitting up, grasping the blankets to my chest.

"And Severus… I - thank you."

* * *

><p>I wait until the portrait clicks shut before slipping from the bed and into the shower, turning the cold water on it's highest setting, desperate for the painful throbbing to ease.<p>

Another night like this and I may launch myself off the astronomy tower. She shouldn't become aware of how strong my lust for her really is, and was dangerously close to realizing the effect she has on me.

I climb into the shower letting the shockingly cold water wash over me and feel it instantly began to relieve the pressure; I lean my head against the wall, and can't help but ponder what in the the hell I am doing. The last thing she needs in her life is me, I look at the mess I've made of my own bloody life, and know she deserves so much more than the 'old dungeon bat'.

This clearly needs to stop.

All day through my classes I am distracted and irritable trying to figure out how to put an end to this, but for once, I can not think of a thing to say or do without pushing her over the edge.

She makes a point to avoid me at breakfast and lunch, and as well at dinner I realize there will be no difference towards me in regards to her attitude. I observe how she pushes her food around her plate, clearly distracted, not finishing her meal before excusing herself and I turn to complete my meal in silence.

* * *

><p>I vault up in bed, again my nightmares plague me, and I lay in bed another hour, but my heart won't stop pounding and sleep won't take me.<p>

I slip from my warm bed, pulling on my boots and cloak and against my better judgement, I find myself moving down the corridor to the portrait guarding his room which smirks and again allows me entrance without asking for a password.

After my eyes adjust I see Severus sleeping and I slowly approach the opposite side of the bed than he currently rests on.

As I look him over I realize that tonight he is sleeping in a dark pair of pajama bottoms that resemble muggle sweatpants.

I pause, remembering his earlier warning, then as my back straightens, 'courage' I tell myself, I unhook the silver clasp holding my cloak together and then drape it over the foot of the bed before sitting down gently and pulling off my boots.

I lift the sheet carefully, again pausing to check if he's still dozing and slide into the bed with him, moving myself up against him and give into what I'd been craving, I nuzzle my face into his chest somewhat startled that I haven't woken him.

I flinch slightly as his arm slips down and grabs the thick wool blanket and pulling it up over us, as he settles he slowly wraps his arms around me and waits for me to relax into him.

"Did I wake you?"

His sleep roughened voice grumbles, "No."

"You couldn't sleep either?" I squirm in his arms, laying my head back into the crook of his arms, forehead pressed to the hollow of his throat, remembering how comforted I was in this position before.

"Not… very well."

I whisper to him, "Are you upset that I'm here?" and am left with a long silence. "Severus? Are you asleep?"

"No, and I am not upset…" I listen to him breathe loudly in the quiet room "but we shouldn't be doing this Morwyn. You don't need me in your life... to borrow a beloved muggle word of my father's 'fucking' everything-"

I don't know what comes over me, but I go with what I feel driving me, gently pressing my lips to his, I cut him off.

For too long he's completely still and as I begin to pull back, realizing I may have made a huge mistake, suddenly his hand clasps the back of my head urging my head back to his, our lips gently touching again.. I feel his tongue caress the seam of my lips, tracing my lower lip and I groan at the heat it sends through my body, opening my mouth just enough for his tongue to plunder the warmth of my mouth. I lose myself in his kiss before our lack of air has him pulling away and I press my head back down against his chest, embarrassed.

I can feel his heart pounding as we lay in silence. It felt like a rejection, but I know not complete rejection.

Our kiss was one of the most intense things I have ever felt and I can still taste traces of him as I nervously suck on my bottom lip, biting it.

"That is more than enough for now Morwyn, go to sleep before I am forced to remove you from this bed"

I can't help but chuckle as I lay a soft kiss to his chest before curling further into him and closing my eyes, falling into a comfortable sleep.

I wake a few hours later to muffled cries coming from Severus.

I watch him for a moment after noticing he is clearly having a nightmare and debate if I should wake him or let him continue to sleep. I see his face contort in agony and he starts to thrash lightly as if in an invisible struggle and decide that it's time to wake him. I shake him gently with a few whispered words of comfort; before he bolts up in the bed, pulling his arm from beneath me with his wand in hand -I don't know when summoned- before seeming to realize where he is. I watch him scan the room before his eyes fall on me as I watch him in concern.

"It's ok Severus," I pet him, hoping he won't think I'm placating him "it's just me, it's just me here" I repeat, hoping I am soothing him, his next words assure me that I am not.

"I can see that" he snarls and I jump slightly.

He looks briefly guilty as he looks away, putting his wand back where I can't see and he settles back down into the bed.

"Do you want to talk?" I pause, unsure "You've listened... to me... "

"Morwyn…" He breathes out and I brace myself for what I hope is only a mild rejection, "I have dealt quite well on my own for many years. And will continue to deal just as fine as I have been."

I feel myself frowning, my ire beginning to rise with his continued antisocial behavior, and I feel the scoff pass before I can stop it, his hypocrisy is preposterous.

"But why continue when you aren't alone anymore Severus. That makes absolutely no sense."

"Perhaps one day Morwyn, but for now... kindly let me sleep, I have classes first thing in the morning. And we both need our rest."

He closes his eyes and stiffly opens his arm towards my side of the bed, inviting me back. Not wanting to argue, I settle back, carefully snuggling into his chest and feeling his arm curl around me. Within moments he has fallen asleep again and I nestle into him more, giving in to the tiredness that it threatening me.

In the morning I wake before him and slip out of his chambers and make my way back to my private rooms to grab a shower before classes. I really ought to start bringing a change of clothes when I sleep over if it's to become a regular thing so that I can just shower there.

I let the warm water wash over me. My thoughts take me back to our passionate embrace and I can't believe I kissed him, and what's even more shocking is that he kissed me back. To know that he wants me as much as I want him is a heady feeling.

I can feel it coursing through me, our building lust.

I step from the shower, waving my wand to dress quickly and head off to the first class of the day.

There's nothing quite like double potions with the Slytherin/Gryffindor lot to wake you up in the morning. By the time lunch falls there have been two explosions and an all out brawl. I summon Severus, who shows up moments later with Minerva in tow.

"This, headmistress, is why I said she needs to have disciplinary responsibility over her students. I do not have the time to stop everything every single time there is a disagreement in her class." He growls irritably.

"Severus, it was a precaution that needed to be taken"

As he is storming out of the room, he grumbles,

"And it was, she has proven herself, now stop disturbing my classes and let her be responsible for her own!"

The headmistress looks at me defeated and reluctantly grants me the right to discipline my students as I see fit.

After careful deliberation I dock house points and send them off with a last warning about their continual fighting and start to prepare for my afternoon classes.

My afternoon luckily goes off without so much of a disturbance, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw being much easier to deal with and at the end of the evening I finally find myself at the dinner table.

I observe Severus from the corner of my eye, taking in his long fine fingers as he picks up his goblet of pumpkin juice and lifts it to his slim, pale lips taking a small sip and lowering his drink back to the table.. His eyes cut to mine suddenly and I look away quickly, making myself busy with the rest of my dinner.

* * *

><p>I stalk to my chambers, eyeing the chunky ginger maiden -whom I've never been able to remove thanks to Albus- guarding my chambers, peering at her coy smile. "Listen chit, NO one is to enter this room without my express permission. Do you understand?"<p>

I may not be able to get rid of her portrait, but I could blast her from it for a while, which I've been assured can smart. I see her frown and then nod reluctantly.

* * *

><p>And now as I lay here without Morwyn, I regret having told the portrait to turn her away, I get out of bed and move to my doorway to ask her how long ago Morwyn came, she must have come to me again, she can't sleep soundly without me, and I must admit that I am faring no better.<p>

My confusion persists as the annoying chit lets me know that Morwyn has not come by at all tonight. So with my wand clasped tightly, I make my way to her chambers, not needing a password as the castle still recognizes me a past headmaster, I slip into her room, quietly shutting the door and warding it behind me.

* * *

><p>As I'd changed my wards to admit Severus only, I was alerted only slightly through the bond I have with my familiar -a kneazle, Cygnus- sitting on it's cushion peering at Severus. I can view through his eyes as Severus glances at him and then disregards him, my familiar agreeing as he hops off his cushion and leaves the room. I open my eyes and turn towards him, sighing as I take in the sight of Severus, in his robes, covering his strong body, a barrier I hope to be broken when they are removed.<p>

Which he does, unclasping them and discarding them on the seat that Cygnus just vacated, he makes his way to me, dressed down in form fitting shorts, leaving nothing to the imagination. I know I should be more frightened. His face leaves no question as to sleep being the least of his thoughts. I swallow hard and take a breath, wonderingly, as to what had changed since last night. And I don't care anymore. I push my sheets about my waist, showing that I am wearing no more than a black gossamer like chemise, I know he can see the swell of my breast and my nipples peak in anticipation as my breathing labors.

He is before and kneeling over me in the next breath, and I can't keep from touching. I surge up and grab a fistful of hair and pull him down and onto me, he slips perfectly between my thighs as my hips cradle his lithe form. I feel powerful, fear far from my mind. I chose this, I chose him.

I want him.

Instead of scaring me into hysterics, the hard ridge of his cock, as he rocks into me it makes my thighs tremble, I arch, pressing my breasts into his chest, aching, I can't help but whimper.

His honey whiskey rough voice purrs, "I've got you Morwyn" He hisses "so hot," his lips slide over my jaw, nipping, down along my neck, sucking, sliding his hand up along my waist and over my arm, I feel him pull my strap down over my shoulder, kissing, his molten tongue slides along over my clavicle and to my breast, taking my nipple into his mouth, he rolls it between his teeth before sucking.

My hands find their way to his shorts, pushing them down as I cup his firm backside, and bringing him closer to my core, wanting him inside of me. My desperation showing, as he shimmies his hips, taking his last stitch of clothing off, nothing between us.

The length of him slides hot between the lips of my sex, the ridge, under, I can feel the outline of him, the head catching on my clit and causing me to buck and cry out.

His hands find my hips and slide to my thighs, hitching them up higher on his waist, my chest bare to him, he cradles my head now in his hands, leaving no inch of me untouched and feel like I can't breathe, this is a feeling I've never experienced and I don't want it to end, don't want to take my mouth from his, I don't need breath, I just want him.

He is repeating my name over and over again, I hear him, as if from a distance tell me that it will hurt for only a moment and I realize that this, this is my first time. My true first time.

And I clench my fingers into his shoulders, sweeping my hands down his back and again to his shoulder blades and feel the head of him enter me and his groan shakes me, deep, I feel it where we are finally connected. And he pushes forward till he is fully seated inside me.

I wasn't aware I had tears on my cheeks, till he brushed them away as he pulled out and entered me again, rocking my body against the sheets. I feel him driving into me, and my mouth opens in a silent scream as his fingers find my clit and he begins moving faster, thrusting deeper and harder and my mind goes completely blank. All I can feel is the slick slide of him inside and out and all around me, his mouth on mine, one hand wrapped in my hair and the other manipulating my body, turning me inside out. When his lips leave mine, his silken hair eases around my face like a curtain as he grunts into the pillow underneath my head, pounding into me, there are no other words, he is putting the sweet force of his strength into me, driving me up the mattress, his hand curves over the top of my head to keep me from hitting the headboard, with a final brush of his finger and one more thrust, my body explodes and I cry out his name, body rigid before I feel myself go limp. Two, then three more thrusts and he draws in a deep breath, whimpering out my name, his hips still and I feel him empty himself deep inside of me, collapsing on top of me. And before he can shift his weight off of me, I hold him tight to me, deep inside of me, I feel him soften there.

I love the weight of his body on mine, so I clench my thighs around his hips, and hug him to me, not wanting to let him go, not wanting this to end, how perfect he fits inside of me.

He turns us to our sides, still inside of me, I never thought he could be so tender, as he praises me, tells me how wonderful I felt, how good I feel, kissing all over my face, he pulls my face into the curve of his neck and it's there, I feel myself drift to sleep. Peaceful, sated, completely satisfied, safe.

* * *

><p>As I watch her slip into sleep, her body scorching mine deliciously, I can't help but wonder what made her give herself to me. My eyes roll at the saccharin path my mind is certain to travel down. But in this moment I can't find it in myself to care. And I hope, really can't help but have hope that she won't wake up to regret this.<p>

She feels too good to me, all the meaningless one offs I'd had over the years pale in comparison to this, to her…

I, am unwilling to let her go, not now that I've felt her, tasted her, been inside of her. This feeling of possession I know she wouldn't like, independent as she is, but I've left my mark on her, literally and figuratively.

I will myself to stay inside of her, my male ego satisfied that my own girth keeps me from slipping out even as I soften, my hips twitch as I think about how she felt coming apart in my arms, and I feel myself begin to harden again. Averse to ever go forward without her permission, I nudge along her jaw, scenting her, putting everything in these moments with her to memory for the lonely nights when she finally has tired of an old man. I feel her grin as she presses her lips against my skin, pressing a kiss to my throat, I roll onto my back, pulling her with me and ontop of me, without breaking contact, still inside of her, she clenches tightly around me, and I groan "Ride me Morwyn, yes like that, swivel your hips" I let my hands gently guide her, running my hands up over her soft hips to the dip at her waist and back down to her outer thighs, gliding back up and gripping the luscious flesh of her hips again.

I let her take control, I squint up at her, lust blinding me to everything but her, her full breasts sway as she moves over me, her hands braced on my chest as she pushes back and grinds down on me. I tell her how amazing she feels, how I love being inside her, need to always feel her, "Don't stop Morwyn, you feel so fucking good." I sit up and trace the sweat sliding between her breasts, moving my tongue over her skin and take her nipple into my mouth, bowing her backwards, with my arms locked in the middle of her back to secure her, I feel her hair brush my forearms as she steadies herself with a hand behind her on my knee, her free hand digging half moons into my pectorals. As her orgasm builds, which I can feel of the fluttering inside her, her movements become even more exquisite as she loses control, grinding harder, my voice one continuous growl of yes and fuck and Morwyn and after slamming herself down onto my one last time, her body goes completely ironclad in the circle of my arms, crying out my name and moaning, sobbing her completion, then going limp.

A whispered kiss set to my shoulder so sweetly, and I flip her out onto her back, riding her hard, putting my back into it, the squelch of her heat and my next thrust causes her to convulse and come again, gushing.

Which is what I'd been waiting for, for Morwyn to climax again, to get her pleasure, before I let myself go, releasing deep inside of her.

My last thoughts as I settle down next to her sleeping form after I've cleaned her up and covered us up… is that I didn't ask her about prevention. My excuse in hoping that she takes care of herself, was a dunderheaded Hufflepuff thought process, but I let myself forget it as I held on tight to her, letting those thoughts leave my mind, as another comes to mind.

If she wasn't expecting this and didn't take the proper precautions, and I know I in years needed to concern myself as most sexually active witches take a potion but as Morwyn has never had a sexual relationship like this, then that means this may result in a child.

And some part of me that I'd not ever explored, came to the realization that a child would mean that I could get to keep her. And my Slytherin mind would not let go of that thought, that to do whatever it took to be sure she wouldn't be able to walk away from me in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Again kudos to my co-writer ChavelaPrincess who spends long nights up writing with me and putting up with my exhausted giggling. I hope you are all enjoying this collaboration, please feel free to drop me a review :)

Every sensation of the room came to me, before I came to. The ticking of the clock on my fireplace mantel, what would normally be across the room on his cushion, Cygnus purring sounded close by catching my attention. My eyes flutter open, squinting at the blaring morning light and I turn to look at my familiar and see him perched up on Severus' back, kneading on the swell of his backside. I stop the laughter before it erupts and cut my eyes to Severus' face and see him already awake, glaring at me, clearly blaming me for my familiar finding a comfortable spot on him. "Take your damn cat, witch, before it learns to fly." I gasp and reach for Cygnus before Severus can toss him out the window, and nuzzle my face into the the kneazle's soft coat as Severus hops from the bed, and walks gloriously naked into my ensuite bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

I would be offended, but can no longer contain my laughter, curling over my familiar and smothering my giggles into his fur and letting myself go.

I collect myself and slide up the mattress, sitting against the headboard with my familiar resting in my lap and wait for Severus to come out of the lavatory.

I fear he won't come out happy, and as the door opens, I sit and face him fully.

I come out of the facilities and see her facing me, hoping that last evening was not a one time thing.

Blasted evil beast she calls her familiar looking more than comfortable in her lap, a spot that clearly he believes to belong to him. But I will have to relieve him of that position, as I plan to take every part of her body.

I see the corner of her mouth twitch, as if to smile, so I let my mouth lift in reassurance. Glancing down to the beast in her arms, I grunt, and she understands, she lays a kiss to it's demonic head and nudges him off of her lap and onto the floor. It prances past me, it's tail swishing back and forth, head thrown haughtily back with it's eyes forward as he struts from the room.

"severus" I hear her call me, sounding timid and I can't stand that note to her voice.

I make my way to the bed, still nude, her bedding pulled up and over her breasts, for modesty, which I know I must strip her of. I grab the sheets near the bottom of the bed and with one sharp tug, I then let them fall unceremoniously to the floor. I let myself pounce as she lets out a startled squeak, and cover her with my own body before she can cover herself from me.

It feels good, to let myself be free with someone, to be playful with my partner for the first time in my life.

I never thought I'd see this side of Severus, his playful smirk causing my tummy to flip flop and I can't believe that I have butterflies. I've never had an experience like this, I feel the eighteen years of age that I am, and not in the bad immature sense, but in the carefree sense of enjoying intimate times with my lover.

"Severus!" I squeak as he nibbles at my neck, his morning stubble tickling me as he rubs his face in the curve of my neck. I bring my hands up and tangle them in his hair guiding his mouth to mine, hungry for his kiss as his lips find mine. I tug on his hair, tipping his head back and exploring the curve of his jaw with my tongue, trailing gentle kisses over his scarred neck..

He pulls back, staring down at me, unsure, seeing no disgust in my eyes, leans down back into my embrace, letting me place my mouth on his skin again.. I carefully trace the sensitive scars with my tongue before nipping gently at the unmarked flesh of his shoulder, earning a soft groan from him. I continue my explorations, dragging my nails down his chest and over his nipples, carefully gauging his reaction. His head tips back slightly, eyes closed as I lean in capturing one of the hardened points in my mouth and sliding my hand downward along his soft, pale skin.

I feel his breath hitch as I grip him in my hand. His length barely able to fit in my small hand, I wrap my fingers around the shaft and marvel over the fact that my fingers don't connect, and I can't believe that he was able to fit inside of me. And I begin to stroke him, feeling him grow harder and his head comes down, resting in the crook of my neck, curling into me. Wrapping one arm tightly around me, his hand resting in the small of my back. I stroke him harder, grazing my palm over the head once and earning a hiss of appreciation. I continue to gently stroke, caressing the head with every pass I make, he groans heatedly into my throat before closing his mouth over my skin and sucking hard, marking his ownership of my body.

As I feel myself beginning to get close, I ask for her to slow down, desperate to feel her before I have to leave and start out the morning..

I pull her up onto her knees in front of me, motioning for her to turn around.

I watch her, her movements timid as she turns, so I drape myself over her back, with my hands running up over her smooth sides as I trail kisses and nibble along her sensitive flesh, leaving marks against her beautiful pale body.

The taste of her haunting, I can smell her musk heavy on the air and I need her taste on my tongue. I hold her hips steady, willing her not to move as I move my mouth closer to it's desired destination, nipping along as I go. I whisper for her to open up to me, pushing one hand between her thighs and moving my hand along the globes of her backside, spreading her and pushing my face into her folds. She bucks forward, trying to move away from my mouth and I hold her fast, licking into her from her clit to her hole and delving in, fucking her with my tongue.

Her taste intoxicating and addictive as I thrust my tongue deeper, lapping expertly at her sopping core. I feel the exact moment she stops fighting and braces herself against the bed, clenching the mussed sheets in her fist.

I nip at her clit and start a flicking motion mercilessly with my tongue. I feel her body beginning to tremble, her cries getting louder and higher, calling out my name and shaking, pushing back against my mouth, her arms give out on her and she falls face first into the pillow underneath her, her sobbing muffled and she shimmies her hips.

And my vision goes black, spots dancing before my eyes, and I lose any ability to breathe, gasping and I feel myself trying to pull his tongue deeper inside of me.

As I come down from my high, I feel his strong thighs push against the backs of my legs and he enters me in one swift push, bottoming out till his balls rest against my clit, bumping with each strong push and pull. The loud slapping fills the air as our bodies clap together hard, oxygen waning as the smell of sex surrounds us, envelopes me. I realize that I am more than a woman in his arms, I'm his woman and I let go, wailing "Oh Severus, Oh plea-please!" He takes pity on me as his arm comes around my front, palm cupping me and fingers twisting down and grasping my clit, pinching hard and the air leaves my lungs, I'm afraid I can't come again, that I might pass out. As if he reads my mind "One more time Morwyn, you can do it one more time for me" a kiss pressed behind my ear as he curls over me "come. now." It's almost violent, I throw my pelvis back, bouncing off his cock and clench up tight and I can't control my movements, he lets me move without finesse to my completion.

I watch her go limp, and I give one more thrust, finishing inside of her. She passed out.

I smirk as I make my way back to the bed with a warm wet cloth to clean her, taking care of this woman that I am coming to care deeply for. now willing to admit that I hope these moments with her have already taken effect, and that I can build something more with her if she can't leave me. I can't help but hope, as I curl around her, that she is with child or soon will be.

That night, she stirs, finally waking from our fierce love making; and I am preparing the table after the house elves have just brought our dinner down into her chambers. In my transfigured silk robe, I come around the bed and lean down, pressing a kiss onto her soft hair, I nudge her more awake and whisper that dinner is ready.

She snuffles once in comfort before bolting upright, "DINNER?!" She rushes to jump from the bed, sheets tangling about her legs taking her to the ground with a loud *thwump* and I let my eyes roll as she frantically tries to untangle herself, still delirious with sleep and post orgasm muscle weakness, grumbling and frantic.

"Morwyn, it's been hours, I've already cleared your schedule and our classes were covered. Come to the table and have your dinner."

Sheets tucked tight around her she stomps over to me, "What gave you that right?!"

I sneer "My cock and your multiple orgasms." Her gasp of outrage amuses me and as I chuckle she launches herself at me. Our quick scuffle leads to kisses and her begrudgingly stilling and letting me feed her.

Between bites, I nip along her jaw and hold her tight to me, her beautiful rear nestled softly atop my throbbing cock.

A thought occurs to me that maybe I should bring up that we have yet to discuss birth control, but my fear of rejection recognizes that I could ruin our time together by letting the real world in here. In here where I am her man, and she is my woman and we own each other's bodies. Where I am not the big greasy black bat of the dungeons and she is not a young and nubile woman who is meant for so much more than me. I hate that she has this power over me, that I have this weakness where I feel this kind of alarm that this could be taken away from me in a moment's notice.

But something also tells me that any kind of silence, any kind of secrets between us would be just enough to break what we have built up to, what we've unknowingly been working towards.

But, I'm not a Slytherin for nothing, and I know I must hold something close to my chest, which will be this, a small hope that she might become pregnant. I would… I'd marry her to hold onto her, build the family that I never knew that I really needed. My only claim to fame being in the constant shadow of Harry Potter and his bodyguards, and now that I am able to have something of my own, I can build a life with her. I don't care that she is a little less than half my age, or that she is too beautiful for me, too intelligent to be wrapped up in me. How she looks at me, so trusting and open, is balm to my wounded soul. She sees me, not my scars, not the evil I've done and lived, it soothes me.

"Severus" her tiny fingers smooth across my wide forehead, easing my frown "Severus, don't let it ruin this. Whatever is eating away at you, can't touch us… not anymore."

"I-" she shakes her head and pushes her palm over my mouth, stilling me "No, whatever it is, no…"

I know in that moment, I should go forward, but I can't. It isn't that bad, I tell myself over and over. It just means that I am insuring a future stability.

I see Severus clear whatever is from his mind, shaking his head minutely then letting a genuine smile grace his severe mouth. I take a grape and let it dance across the seal of his lips before he opens and curls his tongue around my fingers, taking the offered fruit and pressing a kiss into my thumb as my digits leave his mouth. I lean forward and pepper light kisses against his mouth as he chews, chasing the sweet juice from the fruit and plunder his mouth.

I know he is letting his thoughts haunt him, but after I've let him begin to heal me, I will not let his demons cloud over us, whatever they may be.

I realize the kind of man Severus is, that he will let everything fall on his shoulders, until the end of his days and I want to take some of the burden, even if it is guilt, I won't let this weigh him down, not when he has me now. I need him as much as he needs me.

I want him to want to depend on me.

I realize that every man needs their secrets and I suppose I will let him have his, as long as he keeps me.

"I don't always know how to say what I am feeling Morwyn… but I want you to feel how important you've come to be to me." I brace myself, not sure how to tell her what I feel, not sure that I am able to say what she might need me to, what I know I do in fact feel for her.

But she tenderly presses the tips of her fingers to my lips and shushes me, "I understand Severus" she nods and I feel myself relax, not realizing that I'd clenched up with her in my lap, able to feel me tense. "And I feel the same"

My eyes find the table laden with food at her side and I reach for a chip, dipping it in the sauce and start to eat in full. Her body twists to face the table more and she also begins to eat as well, picking at her salad and pulling out singular things to eat. I can't help but smile as I watch her, getting to know little things about her and enjoying all her little quirks, that make her her, and fascinating to me. I wonder if this is how every man feels when he is starting to realize the depth of his feelings for his partner.

And then another thought occurs to me, that this could potentially be the future mother of my children and I feel myself going from half to fully hard so fast that my balls pull up tight and begin to ache. And I know the moment that she feels it, a slight gasp and she squirms down onto me, starting a gentle rocking motion. Backwards and then forward, she leans her back against my chest, picking her feet up and placing them on top of mine under the table. The sheet slips down with her movements, she forgets about her dinner and her eyes close as she gets into the motion of grinding down on my length.

Wandless magic calls our barriers from us as I enter her fast, not giving her time to adjust before I set a brutal pace, slipping my hands down under her thighs and opening her legs wide, moving her up and down my shaft.

Her arms move up over her and back, wrapping around the back of my head, she pushes her fingers into my hair and pulls my face down in the curve of her neck, sucking hard and fully sealing my lips over the current love bite that was already blossoming.

It doesn't take many hard thrusts before she comes apart in my arms and I follow her over, pulling her down hard over me as I ram into her one last time, shooting into her. Her hips work, pulling every last drop from me and into her, her body unknowingly needing my essence.

Leaving our forgotten dinner on the table, he carries me to the bed, laying me out and moves his body over mine, eyes locked on my face, seeing something only he can see, I wish to reassure him, to ease whatever plagues his mind. I let my smile be all that he needs to see, and open my arms fully to him and he lays out over me, pushing his knee between my thighs and resting, my hips perfectly cradling his body onto mine. I love how we fit together. His head lays between my breasts, I can feel his hot breath wafting over my skin, the chill in the air cause goosepimples to spring along my flesh, he summons the covers over our bodies and cradles me, protecting me from the world, his body a shield to anything outside this room that could hurt us.

I know he wants to protect us, as much as I myself would like to.

I don't want anything to come between us ever. Not after I've given everything to him, I couldn't imagine being without him now. The thought causes me to cling tighter to him, running my hands along his back, I knead the dense muscle of his shoulders and sweep my palms down, hoping he can feel the intention behind my caress, my appreciation for his strength, my want of him.

I fall into a peaceful sleep, worry free and completely content.


	6. Chapter 6

Props to my girl and cowriter ChavelaPrincess! Thank you from both of us for your favourites and follows, please drop us a review and let us know how you like it!

* * *

><p>A month passes and each night without fail one of us finds our way into the other's bed.<p>

Though, I see that Severus seems to be keeping a dreadfully close eye on me lately. He keeps up his usual brooding behaviour, not letting anyone know that anything has changed between us at all.

As the mid month staff meeting draws on,I find myself incredibly bored. I have never to date, had much to add. Mostly on account that I know that no one on staff has any respect for me.

I open my mouth to speak and then quickly close it.

"I believe Miss Blanchett has something she feels she needs to say" Severus drawls in a bored tone.

The entirety of Hogwarts staff turn to face me and I feel a blush creep up onto my cheeks. I look to Severus who nods, looking slightly annoyed.

"I was thinking," I straighten further in my chair "it would be nice, seeing as it is the first Christmas since the war was won... that perhaps we could have a celebration before the students go home for the holidays? It might ease the tension between the houses for a while?"

"You mean like a ball, Professor Blanchett?" Minerva asks me, looking almost excited at the idea "I hadn't thought of that, but yes it would be nice to do that. It's been quite some time since our last Yule Ball, I think both the staff and students would greatly benefit from it, a brilliant suggestion Professor Blanchett. All in favor?"

Every hand around the room goes up except Severus' whose look toward me has narrowed and I can't help but smirk.

"It looks as though it is unanimous" she starts, clearly discounting Severus' opinion "can I have volunteers for decorating? Professor Blanchett? Filius? Pomona? I will certainly help as well, and I won't bother asking you Severus, though as Head of Slytherin, perhaps you should show some holiday spirit this year"

Severus snorts and stands, moving toward the door.

"She's right Professor Snape, most of the kids in Slytherin have lost one or both of their parents either to Azkaban or in the war itself. They could use the cheering up."

He turns on his heel and focuses his gaze on me for a moment, standing still and with such firm scrutiny it makes me tremble, I'm beginning to think that maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.

"And what exactly do you have in mind Miss Blanchett" through gritted teeth he finally responds.

"I can take care of decorating a tree for Slytherin house, perhaps one in each corner for each house? And quarter off the Hall and each in Christmas decor flowing from their house colors for the dinner portion, then dissolve it into a ballroom after? Using all the house colors to decorate?"

"That sounds lovely Professor Blanchett, will you head up the operation?" Minerva asks with a small uncertain smile.

"Of course, I'd love-"

"Miss Blanchett is still learning the ropes here, I hardly think she has the time between her classes and extracurriculars to handle planning a ball Headmistress." Severus sneers.

Not wanting to cause a disruption, I readily agree, not letting my ire show.

"I don't know enough of the castle to organize something so elaborate, otherwise I would be happy to help Headmistress, I'm so sorry."

"I forgot that you hadn't been a student here Professor Blanchett, the fault is mine. Thank you for your suggestions."

I wave my wand carefully erecting the Christmas tree in the corner of my rooms and Cygnus watches on, clearly unamused as he lets out a large yawn. I flick my wand again and watch as all the richly colored silver and red ornaments carefully fasten themselves to the tree.

I ignite the fire and move some pine branches into it, carefully charming them to only give off just a scent and not to burn away, providing the room with a peaceful winter smell of Yule. I step back to admire my work and slam against Severus' chest. Quickly his arms wrap around me and he leans in and nips gently at my neck. I pull from his arms and turn, fixing a glare at him.

"How dare you Severus. How could you tell her I couldn't handle the job?! You had no right to speak for me Severus!"

"Morwyn..."

"No Severus, I'm trying to make a place here for myself! They don't trust my judgement and obviously neither do you. You've yet to support me when I've tried to put a foot forward here. You've been treating me like rubbish outside of our chambers."

"Morwyn! Have you gone bloody daft, woman?! What are you talking about?"

"Are you joking? You completely ignore me, you treat me like an insignificant little girl. You demean me and you question me at every turn. Are you embarrassed by me? Am I so horrible? Are you so worried what people will think of you because of me?"

He scoffed. "I'm like that with everyone, and I'd like to keep the suspicion from us, since I do prefer my business to be private. You, witch, have gone quite mad."

I'd had enough. "Leave, please just leave Severus, I need some space." I whisper, turning away from him. I hear his steps and the door slams forcefully in his wake.

I continue decorating my room until late in the evening, garland around the canopy poles of my bed, a beautiful wreath on the door. Floating red and silver candles and falling snowflakes. I transfigure the decorations on my mantel into Christmas snow globes and Christmas candles that won't burn away.

I move to my bathroom changing all the towels to red and silver, adding garland and snowflakes to this room as well.

I change my comforters to red and my sheets to silver, pillows in a deep rich emerald green and I climb into my cold bed, settling into it and dropping my wand on the bedside table. It takes me hours to fall asleep and I wake up within an hour having had a nightmare and feeling terribly ill. I promptly race for the bathroom emptying the contents of my stomach, after I turn over my cabinets for an anti-nausea potion and downing that before climbing back into bed. I've never done well with stress, and I'm feeling it now. I spend the rest of the night tossing and turning before giving up on sleeping at six and move to the chair by the fire and curl up with an advanced potion making book to plan my lessons for the week.

Saturday goes by quickly with the aid of a few more doses of anti-nausea potion.

My lessons are planned for the next two weeks before I grow too tired and force myself to climb into my bed for another night of restless sleep and nightmares.

By Sunday morning I have drained my supply of anti-nausea potion and feel too dreadfully tired to make any more.

Climbing back into bed,I choke down vomit and try desperately to get to sleep. By Sunday evening I force myself from bed and have an elf fetch me the ingredients for the potion I so desperately need, now believing I have been hit with a terrible flu bug.

After spoiling two batches having had to leave them unattended to vomit, I finally manage to brew a pot, drinking a dose hot out of the cauldron just to get some relief and climb into bed I fall into an exhausted sleep, waking just in time to down a potion in the morning and head to class.

By Monday evening I have no energy to attend dinner, feeling drained and I climb into my bed again after casting a warming spell on it. When I wake late Monday evening still feeling ill, I start going over symptoms and pull a medical book from the shelves. With only two symptoms, fatigue and nausea present I cast a searching charm over the book to find a possible ailment. When the pages stop flipping and the book drops open on my lap, I feel all the color drain from my face as I scan the page. Pregnant?

Oh Merlin, how could I have been so stupid? All the potion I've been taking. I tear out of the room to the library, desperately pulling a few books off the shelf and bringing them back to my room. I settle down into the chair again, first things first, a spell to find out if I am pregnant before I begin panicking over nothing. I finally locate a spell in one of the books and after practising the proper wand-work a few times I cast the spell, my heart racing and my hands trembling slightly. A band of gold light circles me before settling down on my belly and expanding over my lower belly, I gasp dropping my wand to the floor. I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant with Severus' baby. What a fantastic thing to have happen when I am as angry as I am at him. I pull open another book searching the safety of anti-nausea potion and am at the very least relieved to find out it isn't harmful to the baby. For the remainder of the week I continue on with my sleep deprived potion chugging life, by Friday evening I have managed to avoid every meal all week and barely have the strength to climb into the bed. I drop in and fall immediately into a fitful sleep, too tired to even pull myself away from the nightmares that are plaguing me.

After not seeing her all week I grow worried that she is not eating or sleeping, feeling my own body's exhaustion from a weeks worth of laying awake. I push through the wards on her door and stop dead at the sound of a ruckus coming from her bedroom. I slam the door closed behind me and rush in to find her crying out and thrashing wildly in her bed. Her eyes have dark circles underneath them and her face has a sickly pallor, and judging from her appearance she has lost a bit of weight.

Her fluffy demon stands at her head pawing at her face in what I assume is an attempt to wake her. My eyes scan to the bedside table where there are several empty potions vials, I lift one carefully to my nose and inhale. Anti-nausea? I pause for a minute and scan the room, my eyes falling on a few open books on her table. I move quietly across the room, her loud nightmarish protestations still echoing off the walls as I stop dead. A spell to detect pregnancy, an article on the safety of anti-nausea during pregnancy? My insides leap, she's pregnant, my little witch is with child, my child. I take a few moments to pull everything in and calm myself before approaching her and shake her until her eyes open and she bolts up. Within seconds she bounds off the bed, racing for the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Morwyn, are you ill?" I ask calmly pushing open the door to her bathroom carefully. She sits curled up hugging her stomach with her head gently rested on the seat, eyes closed and tears running down her cheeks. "Morwyn, how long have you been sick for and why haven't you made yourself a potion to cure this?"

Her eyes open and I feel my heart drop. "Not now Severus, I can't deal with your scolding right now" her voice is tired and raw from being sick and I notice she is trembling; so I move towards her scooping her up in my arms and carrying her back to her bed, laying her down gently and covering her up. I uncork a vial of anti-nausea and tip it carefully to her dry lips before casting a warming spell on her bed. I move quickly to the bathroom, filling a glass from the counter with water and transfiguring her a straw, I bring her the water and force her to drink half the glass before sitting down beside her and taking her hands in mine.

"How long have you been sick Morwyn?" I ask her, making sure my eyes don't give away that I already know.

"A little over a week"

"Why haven't you made a potion to cure yourself Morwyn? You've lost weight and you look terrible"

"I'm not sick Severus, so there isn't a cure"

"You certainly look ill Morwyn, what the hell is going on? Is this because we're fighting?"

"I'm pregnant Severus" she whispers so quietly I almost don't hear her.

"What?" I ask, hopeful, but sure that I didn't hear her correctly, I come off surprised.

"I'm pregnant Severus, I didn't even think about spells to prevent, it never occurred to me- I wasn't- I'm so sorry Sev-"

I stop her, "Don't apologize Morwyn, I'm as much at fault."

"Severus, I'm scared, what are we going to do?" I turn away from her to head to the other side of the bed when she grabs my arm, voice urgent "please don't leave me."

"I'm just getting undressed Morwyn, then I'll be joining you in bed. relax witch, I'm here now" I slip off my cloak and shirts and pants then move around the bed pulling her tiny trembling frame into my arms, her skin cold against mine.

"I'm going to summon Poppy Morwyn, she can get you back on your feet" I whisper gently, summoning an elf and sending the creature to get her, pulling Morwyn closer and kissing her on the forehead, watching as she closes her eyes and drifts to sleep.

Moments later Poppy enters the room and I have to choke down laughter at the look of horror on her face at seeing Morwyn tucked against me, her hands resting on my chest and her head tucked under my chin. It takes her a moment to regain herself before she looks at me, a million questions burning in her mind I'm positive.

"I will answer your questions later Poppy, but right now I need you to help her, can you do that?"

"Of course Severus, what happens to be wrong with the child?" She asks, more curious than concerned and I suddenly understand why Morwyn feels so alone.

"Can you try to pretend you care Poppy? You've been able to look past everything with me, you can bring yourself to do the same for her. You don't need her life's story just to treat her, but she is your colleague and… my partner… you WILL treat her with respect."

"Severus…" I saw her brow furrow in wonder "you... love her, don't you?"

"I care deeply for her Poppy, she's pregnant and has been ill for over a week, I don't know all the details but she's been taking a lot of anti-nausea and I'm assuming she hasn't been eating much"

"How far along is she?"

"She can't be more than two months along"

"So you don't know, and she hasn't come to me so I assume no medical care, she's off to a great start"

"She's terrified of contact Poppy, I'm the only person she let's touch her, and believe me that was a fight in and of itself."

I watch as she pulls out her wand and starts running scans on her, criss crossing her wand in the air and laying out a piece of parchment for the results to record on. I close my eyes leaning in to her and pressing a gentle kiss to her head.

"She's at her fourth week, it's where most women will experience morning sickness. But Severus, she's also dehydrated, has low blood sugar and is slightly malnourished. Can you make a slow release anti-nausea? So she can take less but it spans out more? Too much anti-nausea can cause dehydration."

"I can do that in the morning when I cover her Potions class so she can rest" I respond, gently stroking my fingers through Morwyn's hair.

"And she will need some hydrating elixir, two vials a day for a week and then one vial for the next week, try to get her to eat some fruit as it will bring up her sugars and help keep her hydrated. I'm assuming that this is your child?"

"Yes, and for the time being, it stays between us"

"Of course Severus, she is my patient, I'm a professional. But what am I to tell the Headmistress exactly Severus?"

"For now, that the has the flu, she's being treated and you have already spoken to me about covering her classes. I need time to work this out with her before the entire faculty comes crashing down on our heads." I look up at her, scowling "Please Poppy, this is a matter of patient confidentiality after all."

"I will check in on her tomorrow, get some food in her, and lots of rest for a few days, and Severus?"

I look up, expecting a scolding from the older witch whom has always mothered me.

"For what it's worth..." she lets a small smile grace her severe features, "Congratulations." and she is gone.

An hour passes when an elf shows up with a tray of sliced fruit and places it on the foot of the bed then disappearing. I grab a small sliver of watermelon and nudge her gently.

"I know you're awake Morwyn, but how long exactly have you been listening?"

"Since she got here," She sighs "and thank you for defending me Severus." she whispers before kissing my throat.

I raise the watermelon to her lips, patiently waiting, the juices from the fruit sliding down my wrist, before pushing the small piece into her mouth. I continue feeding her small slices of melon until her eyelids become heavy and I let her doze off, safe and protected in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

As always, special thanks to my beta, my cowriter and my-stay up all night writing-buddy ChavelaPrincess!

* * *

><p>I open my eyes, taking in the darkened state of the room and the gentle smell of pine. Feeling my stomach lurch I sit up and slip out of the bed racing for the bathroom and slump down onto the floor.<p>

Moments later Severus appears behind me, handing me a glass of water and a vial of potion. I drink them down and take his hand letting him help me up from the floor. He kisses me on the head and let's me know he will be back at lunch.

He guides me to my bed tucking me in and placing another warming spell on the blankets, he places a plate of fruit and a glass of water on my bedside and heads off for classes.

I wake later to the sound of light footsteps around the room and open my eyes slowly. I see Severus as he banishes the books back to the library and the rest back to my shelf, he stops and grumbles at my Christmas decorations before continuing on to my bedside table. He banishes the old potion and puts one vial down on the table and moves to the bathroom to put the rest of the vials away. He comes back clearing the plate of food and turns to stare back at me and I look away quickly.

"Talk to me Morwyn" he whispers as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

"What can I say Severus? I'm sorry, I just… I feel so foolish" I whisper as I look down at the blankets.

"I've already told you my little witch that it is not your fault, I should have, as the one with more experience not assumed you knew to be protected, it slipped my mind as well, I was… duly distracted, so the fault is mine. But I'm not opposed to this."

"What am I supposed to… wait, what?

"You aren't supposed to do anything Morwyn but let our child grow healthy inside of you."

"You- you want this baby?"

"I want you and everything that comes with you Morwyn, including our child" he whispers, gently running his fingers over my belly.

"Did you know Severus?" I noticed his jaw clench, but he calmly responded back to me.

"How would I have known Morwyn?" He brow creased, squinting at me, then he smirked "Don't be daft witch, I found out last night when you told me."

Now I was the one whose face screwed up, "That's not what I-"

"How are you feeling at the moment?" He drones, interrupting me.

"Okay for the time being, my stomach isn't turning if that's what you mean."

"Come witch, let's get you bathed. You are starting to smell like something dead from the dungeons of old."

I gasp out, laughing "That's a horrible thing to say Severus! You're lucky I'm not like every other girl my age or I might begin to cry at that pathetic excuse for an insult." I smirk, muttering 'bastard' under my breath, but he hears of course.

"My parents were married years before I was born I assure you, so your rejoinder is sadly lost on me. Come…" he hastened me towards the bath "Get up witch, in the shower, now."

I slip grumpily from the bed and move slowly towards the bathroom stopping in the doorway, looking at him with a pout on my lips.

"Will you join me?"

He looks to the clock on my mantel and back to me shaking his head.

"You have an hour until classes begin." I push.

"Not nearly enough time for you to shower, bed you and still have time to recover. I think not."

I continue my moue, "Skip the shower Severus, skip the recovery and we'll have plenty of time."

"Morwyn, you reek of vomit and the sweat you've been bathing in as of late, it would hardly put any man in the mood. And I may have a reputation for being a greasy git, but I assure you that is far from the case, and I have no intention of taking you to bed this moment" He stands his ground, literally, and points to the shower "now get in there, I'll be back after my classes."

"You really are a nasty sod" I sulk and his response is swift.

"Perhaps so, but you would hardly be satisfied without me, and it would be a very miserable existence without me... to fulfil your needs."

I scoff back "I should deprive you a while longer Severus Snape and see how well you hold up." I glare at him and he smirks before turning and striding from the room before uttering a 'later' as the door closes, and I can't help but smile.

* * *

><p>I lay in my bed freshly showered, hair slightly damp and smelling of orange and vanilla. I eat small slivers of fruit and bite sized pieces of crusty bread as I work on my lesson plans. Cygnus sits on my lap purring as I neatly scrawl out my list of ingredients needed for the next week when the door scrapes open and Poppy appears at the foot of my bed.<p>

"You appear to be feeling better Professor Blanchett."

"Yes, the potion Severus made is helping, and I'm able to keep some food down now, I should be able to get back to teaching tomorrow, I don't think I can afford to miss any more classes without jeopardizing my position for next year. They had to hire me under contract this year, and I fear they already want me gone."

"They fear you my dear, as they feared Severus, they still fear him, he has much blood on his hands. But they trust him now. You need to to show them who you are, all of us really. I've known Severus since he was a boy, if he thought you to be heartless or even slightly evil he would have nothing to do with you. If you can make Severus love you, which is no easy task mind you, then you'll have the ability to win the entire staff over. You just need to find yourself and show them who you are, I can see the good in you Miss Blanchett, just like I saw it in him."

"I know he cares for me, but-"

"My dear," one eyebrow rises "he may not ever say the words you are waiting for, but he loves you... as much as his damaged heart will ever allow him to love, I can wholeheartedly assure you of that."

Here her face turns even more severe than it usually is. "I must warn you though... in all seriousness, if you hurt him, you'll have to face my full wrath. He has lived an entire lifetime full of nothing but misery and abuse, he deserves a wife, a family and to live out the rest of his years in peace and happiness."

"Do you think that he wants me as his wife? Or do you think he will make me his wife because I'm pregnant?" I can't help but query.

"Pregnant or not, I don't believe he would bind himself to anyone against his will. If he was to marry you Miss Blanchett, then it would be because he truly wants you and for no other reason."

I see the moment her face switches back to being professional. "Now, back to business at hand. I'd like to perform a few scans to see how you are recovering and how that child is doing."

I watch as she casts the spells, laying out a piece of parchment and waits for the results to come up on the parchment.. She sits on the foot of the bed quietly and closes her eyes for a few moments before she grabs the parchment and scans it over carefully.

"You're on the mend and looking well, baby is doing well, stay on the potions for now, and you can get back to teaching tomorrow if you'd like, or you could take another few days"

"I'll get back to it tomorrow, I don't need to give them more reason to fire me, though I'm sure this will be enough"

"You can change their minds Morwyn, show them that you deserve it" and she stands packing up her stuff and leaving..

* * *

><p>I enter her rooms late, having been stuck with detentions from both her classes and mine.<p>

By the dim firelight I can see her wrapped in the comforts of her bed, her black hair untied and splayed across the pillows. The curve of her breasts rising and falling with her calm breaths. I stand watching her until she begins to thrash and calling out in her sleep, stirring from her sleep. She looks around dazed for a moment before her eyes fall on me.. She smiles weakly and pats the bed beside her. I shake my head pulling off my cloak and heading for her shower.

* * *

><p>I slip carefully from the bed and let my clothes drop down to the floor as I move across the cold stone and into the bathroom. The warm steam is relaxing as I pull the curtain closed and climb into the shower.<p>

He turns and immediately his lips come crashing down onto mine as he lifts me gently and presses me against the wall before sinking into me. I groan, our bodies deprived of contact we've both craved so much, he immediately picks up his pace as his mouth finds my neck. Warm water splashes across us as he takes me. His strong hands grasp my thighs as he drives harder into me over and over. I feel his wet hair falling into his pale face and water sliding over his thin lips, and dripping off his pointed chin and down over his broad chest... I can't help but groan as his thrusts became harder and faster, my body trembling under the friction of his movements..

"Oh, Severus, I'm gonna-ugh"

My body contracts and I shatter, digging my nails -what I know must be painful- into his back., my body convulsing with the waves of my orgasm..

I distantly hear the water stop and he carries me to my bed, muttering a quick wandless drying spell and dropping me into the bed and climbing on top of me, running his tongue between the swell of my breasts and down over my belly., his hands grasping my legs firmly and pressing them apart, his mouth descends on me hungrily. I can feel the whisper of his hot breath on my sensitive flesh, the anticipation is unbearable.

The first dart of his tongue is delicious, and I buck and arch my back. He moves his hands to my thighs, pinning them down to the bed and closes his mouth over me tighter, lashing his tongue against me mercilessly. Within moments I am seeing stars, and my body is clenching before I break again. I feel him lapping at me before he's trailing kisses along my thigh and leaving another love bite to mark his territory.

His dark eyes meet mine and he smirks.

"Do you want me my little witch?"

"Merlin yes Severus" I whisper huskily

"Beg for it, witch!"

"Please Severus!"

"Please what?" he smirks

"I want you, Severus" I whimper, my ache for him becoming unbearable..

"To do what little witch?" he purrs.

"Fuck me Severus, please!" I beg, my voice full of lust. "I need to feel you"

He slithers up my body and pulls my legs up onto his shoulders and pushes into me with a deep groan, grabbing the headboard to steady himself before pulling almost completely out of me and thrusting hard back inside of me. He leans into me and starts pounding, his eyes darkening with lust as he moves against me, throwing his back into it and stroking all the right places inside me. I feel my body start to give and I try to hold back, my body quickly tiring.

"Come for me witch, I want to feel you fall apart around my cock"

"Severus, I-"

He slams into me hard ripping my orgasm from me. I shatter, my body convulsing again before I drop exhausted back against the pillows. He drops my legs and drops forward holding himself over me, supporting himself on his arms. He closes his mouth over mine and continues to pound into me until he spills himself inside me with a deep velvety grunt and drops onto the bed beside me, pulling me into his arms and placing a kiss to my head.

* * *

><p>"Do you love me Severus?"<p>

"I'm laying with you aren't I?"

"Severus..."

"Morwyn, don't start this again, I'm growing tired of you doubt of me." he growls clearly irritated.

"You give me plenty of reason to Severus, I love you and I don't care who knows it, but you hide me away, and I'm pregnant with your child Severus, do you want to hide that too? Maybe ship me off when I begin to swell?"

"You are once again jumping to the wrong conclusion you foolish little witch. I haven't told anyone because we have yet to discuss this. I want to be sure you are mine before I go any further with this Morwyn."

"Make sure I'm yours? Severus? Now you doubt me? Do you really think I would leave? I'm carrying your child for Merlin's sake, what more do you want from me?"

"For you to be my wife." he says simply, clipped, but I can sense his nervousness.

"Are you asking me? Or just answering me?"

"I had planned on asking you later, but since you are so content to continue doubting me I suppose I am asking you now"

"Severus-I-"

"I swear if you are about to say no-"

"Yes Severus, I will be your wife... but… on a few conditions."

"I'm listening" he drawls

"No more hiding and no more treating me like you don't know me, I want everyone to know, and you are going to be the one to tell them Severus!"

"I will do so when I am ready."

I shake my head in frustration, breathing deep.

"It will be soon Morwyn, patience. You are incredibly irritable as of late you know"

"Well, I'm pregnant… and scared" I finish quietly, looking down at the comforter.

"There is no need to fear, Morwyn"

"I'm eighteen, pregnant, an ex-death eater that everyone hates and distrusts, not to mention that I was disowned by my family... I have nothing but what I'm making from teaching - a job I most likely won't have once my contract is up at the end of the term.

I have no idea how to be a mother Severus, or a wife, my mother was awful at both and all I can think… every time you ignore me is how stupid I've been and that if you leave me I'll be lost and even more alone than I was before."

"Morwyn stop, I would not have made you my wife or the mother of my child if I did not believe you capable. Everything else I will take care of, you needn't worry over this my little witch"

He tips my head up, "I've had more than enough for tonight." and captures my lips in a passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Again another wonderful co-written chapter by ChavelaPrincess, though I totally blame her for all the chapter delays!

* * *

><p>When I wake in the morning I'm facing the wall with Severus, his morning erection pressed against the swell of my backside and I can't help but wriggle my hips a bit, rubbing against it and earning a soft moan from his sleeping form.<p>

So I move carefully from his arms and shimmy down the bed, ever so gently. I've wanted to try this for a while, but under his watchful eye I've always felt too afraid. I stare at his pulsing cock and slowly lower my mouth down over the head of him and as I come back up, Severus moans in his sleep and I take him deeper in my mouth savouring the salty musk of him.

"Merlin Morwyn... yes," he hisses "deeper witch"

I push it further into my mouth, bracing myself, inexperience keeping me from diving in, but I begin to slowly bob up and down over him, swiping my tongue over the head as I move over the tip and back down. He groans and I feel him try to pull away.

"Enough, Merlin enough!"

"I want to taste you Severus, please, let me… come for me"

"Merlin, yesss," he hisses, as I take him back into my mouth, his hips bucking as he goes rigid and spills hot deep in my mouth. His seed salty as it fills my mouth and I instinctively swallow, earning another groan.

"Come up here Morwyn" he whispers, his voice still trembling slightly.

I slide up the bed crawling into his arms as he leans forward mouthing at my neck, leaving what I'm sure are another trail of love bites before lowering his mouth to my breasts. He pulls, sucking on each nipple and I find them to be more sensitive, my body already feeling the effects of the pregnancy. He nips the crevasse between my breasts before laying his head on them and going back to sleep.

I can't help but notice that is like every typical man after all, I can't help but think. I lay for awhile thinking about last night and realizing there was no ring given and I start to worry again. I look to the clock on the mantel and jump… we've missed breakfast and classes start in fifteen minutes. I shove Severus before pulling myself from the bed and scrambling into clothes, quickly charming my hair up, downing a vial of potion and putting on my boots. I look to Severus who stares at me sleepily with no understanding in his eyes as to why I'm rushing.

"We've missed breakfast Severus, classes start in 15 minutes. Get up Severus!" Realization hits him and he moves quickly from the bed, throwing on some clothes and heading for the door. As he passes me I stand on my toes and fix his messy 'just fucked' hair and kiss him on the lips before he disappears out the door and I race out behind him.

Morning classes featuring the ever unimportant love potion goes successfully and I find myself at the staff table for lunch.

Minerva turns to me with a mildly annoyed look. "So you're back on then?"

"Yes, I apologize headmistress. I'm not usually this unreliable I assure you I will be more responsible in the future" she nods and turns back to her lunch.

My afternoon classes go well and dinner sails by smoothly, I find myself sitting between Severus and Aurora Sinestra during our weekly staff meeting and I can feel Severus' hand on my thigh underneath the table, his warm fingers tracing circles on my cool skin and sending goosebumps over my flesh. I move my hand over his, silently asking him to stop and I feel his hand slide out and over mine. I sense his hand fumble before he slips a ring carefully onto my finger and gently squeezes my hand before pulling away. I move my hands onto the table and fold them so I can see the ring but it is hidden from the rest of the room. The band is a stunning white gold with a beautiful circle cut diamond wedged between two smaller square cut diamonds. I lay my hand flat on the table, covering it with my other hand. Severus nudges me and shakes his head, nodding towards my hand. I look at him for a moment before catching his meaning and uncovering the ring, leaving it for everyone to see.

"The ball is Saturday and everything is ready to go. I need the Heads to talk to their houses about appropriate behaviour. Are there any questions? And yes Severus, you must be in attendance before you ask"

"I had actually planned on attending this time" he drawls.

"Are you feeling well Severus?" The headmistress asks looking confused.

"Quite."

"Since when do you willingly attend social events?"

"I believe my future wife here," gesturing to me. "may disapprove if I chose not to accompany her" he says seriously as if he didn't drop the proverbial bomb on the room, leaving them all with varying expressions of astonishment, all eyes of our fellow staff members are on us in that instant, bouncing from Severus and to myself, following down to the ring and back again to Severus.

"How long have-has-have you two… been together?" Minerva struggles before spitting out finally.

"Two months, but we've known each other for years" I answer, more defensive than I'd intended and hearing me, Severus clears his throat and gives a warning glance.

"Is she pregnant? Is that why you are rushing this?" Comes Sinestra's voice from beside me and I drop my gaze down nervously.

"I will say this, I've known you all for quite sometime and that is why I am telling you about our relationship. Not in defense, we've nothing to hide, and not that I owe any of you an explanation, my life is my own. But I trust my instincts, it comes down to that!" he snaps, biting "I bought this ring weeks before I found out that she was indeed with child, but I had already planned to propose at Christmas, but it happened sooner." he ends calmly as if he had rehearsed this a million times in his head.

"Severus, don't you think she's a little… young for you?"

"Tell me Minerva, what would change if I had waited until she was older?"

"She would be more mature, she cannot possibly be ready for motherhood" she starts a mix of concern and disgust in her voice.

"Excuse me please" I whisper standing and begin my retreat.

"Sit down!" Severus growls angrily, narrowing his eyes at Minerva "this stops now, Morwyn does not deserve your contempt and I will not tolerate it any longer. As her coworkers you should be supporting her... not treating her like a child. She will be my wife and you will respect her. And let me leave you with a final thought, let it be known now that if you fire her, you will be terminating my position indefinitely. Anything further you would like to say about her?" He finishes as he scans over everyone, challenging them.

"I apologize Miss Blanchett. Severus, it is not my business. I suppose I don't need to tell you to be discreet?"

He scoffs, annoyed "Am I ever indiscreet?" He responds leaving no room to be answered, but I know he is mortified at having had to do this, opening himself this way. But he did. I can see the tension in his face and I place my hand gently on his shoulder and I smile gently at him. More than proud of the man I am to marry.

"Let's go Severus." I plead quietly, gently tugging at his arm as I stand. He stands and storms out the door. I tuck in my chair and turn to leave when Minerva calls me.

"Morwyn, congratulations for what it's worth."

"Thank you headmistress." I respond clipped, and nod once before I push through the door into the hall, finding Severus waiting on the other side with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed in consternation. And I feel a smile grace my lips, I cross to him before he can fully open his eyes and press myself along his front, looping my arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his tightly closed mouth, until I feel him relax and wrap his arms around my smaller frame.

As he pulls back a smirk forms over his kiss bruised lips, "Indiscretion bedamned… Wife."

* * *

><p>The thought that they would even question my relationship was laughable. As I'd never openly showed appreciation for another woman, not even Lilly. But Morwyn was so much more, she was a true companion, my friend, my love and the future mother of my children and will be my wife. The fact that they even found the nerve to insinuate that I'd only be with Morwyn because I 'knocked her up'. I can't control my scoff, grading papers furiously, scribbling my derisive remarks to soothe my wounded pride. The implication that I'd not be able to bed a young beautiful woman, I know was more than just implied. Even though I know I am not the most attractive of men, her want of me makes me feel more than pleased.<p>

I love the way the ring glistens on her finger, and hell I sound like a blasted light headed Hufflepuff with prose of love dancing in my head. Next will be fat little cherubs flying through the sky of our chambers. I can't help how she makes me feel. I need to bend her over the next available surface before my manhood leaves me over all this love nonsense.

I feel another smile touch my lips at the thought of Morwyn. Her youth is a balm to my soul, a soul I thought had long since died, and my appreciation of her that much more intense with my respect over what she's survived. I know she is far from healed, but that I can touch her, be inside of her… is more than I can fathom sometimes. My child is growing inside of her, a thought occurred to me that I've always assumed would never happen to me, is happening to me. I will have a true family, a wife of my own and a child of my own.

My conscience rears it's ugly head as something whispers in the back of my mind that I did this, I forced this on her… I tricked her. But I push it back down as I push away from my desk and leave my classroom and begin to make my way to her chambers, stopping briefly at mine to grab more of the common essentials, I arrive at her portrait and enter quietly, in the hopes that if she is resting that I haven't roused her, I know she needs all the rest she can get.

* * *

><p>After finishing my nightly routine, I climb into bed with her curling behind her as I pull her body into mine, grinning at her contented noise of sleep. I lay in the dark of her chambers, thinking about what has led us to this, to her in my arms, to a future with her, and a deep rooted fear that will always bubble to the surface is that I do not deserve this, that I do not get to have her, or have this. And that voice that has been there, suspiciously sounding so much like my muggle bastard of a father, always has the worst to say. I know it's not true, but I also know… that it is true.<p>

My fear that she could reject me, stills me, has me bringing her that much closer to me, curling tighter around her. And I know that she can not find out before we wed, at least then by wizarding law she could not break our bond. But if she were to find out that I purposefully impregnated her, I could lose everything that I love, and I know that that is what it is, love. I don't know what is keeping me from saying the actual words, just words in theory, but so much bigger, they carry a weight, they carry strength, so much strength to make me so weak, to show all that weakness I've been unable to bring into the light.

Until Morwyn, I've never so much as heard them uttered to me, let alone spoken so freely. Her willingness to give everything to me makes me desperate to give back just as much. But something continues to hold me back. This crippling fear that I can't give her everything that I am and if I do weaken myself enough to say those words, then she truly will have that power over me. And I'd sworn to myself that after Tom Riddle and Albus, I'd never let anyone have power over me ever again.

I clutch her against me, unwilling to yield my grip from around her, I lean my face into her hair, breathing her in, nuzzling the back of her neck and drift into a restless sleep, half happy of how we'd turned out, and half disgruntled that this could all go horribly awry.

* * *

><p>My dreams were filled with laughter, a faceless child running through a beautiful home, then they turned vicious. He was back. Snatching my child from my arms and cackling as I struggled like a feral cat, desperate to get closer to my baby, I fought like I'd never fought when they defiled my body. Nothing so fierce in me had lived before as it did now, a mother's love for their child. My nightmare so convoluted, twisting and turning, I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I came awake, with a shriek dying on my lips and Severus clutching me to his body, rocking me as he smoothed my tangled tresses from my sweating face. I could hear him whispering reassurances that it was only a nightmare and nothing could hurt me, that no one would ever hurt me again, and I could only pray to a God that I wasn't sure existed and to Merlin himself, that it was all true.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of my day proceeded much more smoothly. I noticed the looks on the staff members faces, searching and curious. I know what they are thinking of me, that I am only a child, that I somehow trapped Severus, a man widely known to have no attachments, that I somehow forced him into a relationship with me. And despite his unwillingness to see his appeal, I can even see the jealousy burning in some of their eyes. That a man that had never let anyone get close to him, had chosen me. And a righteous arrogance flared in my body that I had landed the bravest and sexiest man in the wizarding world. He was mine. I didn't survive as a Death Eater all those years for nothing, I'd fight for what I knew was mine, and Severus was that. I could slap their treacherous faces, staff and students alike. He may not see his own appeal, but I do see him for what and who he is, and I just can't keep my hands off of him. And I feel my pelvis clench, and a gush of fluid… I have to find him.<p>

* * *

><p>I storm into his private office, office hours almost over as he grades papers. He begins to rise from his chair, seeing the fierce expression on my face and before he can come all the way to a standing position, the only word for what I do next is pounce. Throwing my body onto his as he slams back onto the chair, I latch my mouth onto his, pushing forward and plundering his mouth as I begin to struggle with the buttons on his robes, desperately pulling at them and for a moment forgetting I am a witch, no time to grab my wand and spell his many layers away, I need him now.<p>

With his lips sealed tightly over mine, his hands grasping my outer thighs, rising from his chair, he swipes his arms across the desk, sending all his papers flying, splaying me on the surface and pushing my robes up over my thighs, I open my legs and reach between us and yank open his slacks and pull him out of his trousers, and push them over his buttocks, not taking the time to pull my panties off, he pushes them to the side and plunges in, pulling a scream from me so loud the portraits exclaim in disgust and leave their frames.

His forceful thrusts so strong, he drives me up and along the surface of the desk, my robes making my body glide back and forth as he pushes in and out of me.

I love his arse, firm, as I grasp the globes in both hands, holding on tight, I can feel the tight muscles clenching as he works in and out of me, picturing how he must look, his beautiful pale skin juxtaposed against the stark nothingness of his black attire, I clamp down in hunger of him, causing him to stutter in his rhythm before he rears up, pulling out of me. My world turns as he spins me around by the hem of my robes, flipping me onto my stomach and pushes my dangling legs apart and shoves back in with all his might, his hands grasping my waist, fingers curled protectively around my middle as he continues to drive into me, pushing me closer to oblivion.

He forges on, thrusting in and grinding his hips into my ass, balls pulled up tight, I can feel he is about to come and I squeeze my pelvis tighter, feeling my orgasm crawl up from my center and heat me inside and out. I breathe his name over and over, unable to pull any breath in to do more than call out his name again and again and my vision goes black. With him curled over my back, sucking a mark into my neck I fall apart, reaching behind me and weaving my fingers into his hair, I break.

* * *

><p>Like her strings have been cut, Morwyn goes limp against the surface of the desk and her wailing dies out and she is sobbing quietly, delirious with her orgasm, I hear her panting and I continue to push into her, pushing her through her orgasm as her body spasms, twitching under mine.<p>

I feel it spread through my body before I release, pulsing into her, filling her. A savage pride pervaded me, as I realized that every time I spill into her, it's already taken, she's having my child.

She is already mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Terribly sorry for the delay in updates, i have chapters written but life has been chaos! I hope you all are enjoyinh this fic, please feel free to feed the writers reviews :P Co-Written by my evil Sidekick ChavelaPrincess. i dont own these characters...i just like to play with them...

* * *

><p>The night of the Yule ball came upon us rather quickly, my first year as a professor was proving to be at times both rewarding and frustrating.<p>

That aside, since our impromptu romp in the classroom, Severus had been grabbing me at different intervals throughout the day; first the Potions store room and then following that the same day barely making it out of the store room before being taken down to the Potions room floor. My hormones raging, any time I get a whiff of Severus, I just can't keep my hands from him, I've already torn two of his shirts and lost him a row of buttons.

Not only that, but the Room of Requirements had become our own private playground, the two of us seeing what outrageous theme that the other can come up with. To date my favorite was Severus' muggle circus idea. He took his idea that if I'd been a Hogwarts student, I'd been a Gryffindor, so he took the Lion Tamer to a whole new level.

I think a steady relationship has relaxed him some. Obviously, not completely, but enough that he is showing his enjoyment with me.

* * *

><p>Morwyn's pregnancy has provided ample opportunity, as well as loss of my integrity as the 'Greasy Bat of the Dungeons'. I'd yet to make a first year cry this week, and at the rate that I am going with my pregnant witch pouncing on me, I'll be comatose by Christmas.<p>

On the eve of the Yule Ball, I call a house elf to my offices to bring Morwyn to me, as I'd a present to bestow upon her, that which will both please her and myself. And before she arrives, I summon the package that I hope she sees as the gift that it is.

* * *

><p>I arrive to Severus' classroom, taking the winding stairs up to the door of his office and knock lightly and enter when prompted. I see him leaning against the desk behind him, legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankle. I've never seen him more relaxed, and never as sexy as he is now. He reaches his an arm out, palm up and gestures me to him. He repositions his legs, making a space between his thighs for me to fit, I come to him as if pulled by an invisible force. His warm palms settle gently on either side of my face, cradling as he gazes, seeing something only he can see. He smirks and leans into kiss me, slotting his mouth over mine and pulling from me every breath I've held for him today. Before I can settle completely into his arms, he pulls back, pressing a light kiss to my lips and gently nudging me at arms length.<p>

"I have something for you Morwyn."

I look down bewildered as he turns back to me after having twisted away from my briefly, and in his hands he is holding a beautiful yet simply wrapped parcel. I flick my eyes up to his, taking the soft package into my hands and turning it this way and that, trying to figure out what is inside. I hear him sigh, "Morwyn, it _will not_ tell you what is inside if you turn it enough times. You have to _unwrap_ it." My lip plump from my teeth, I can't help but bite down, a smile forming on my mouth, excitement coursing through me as it has been so long since I'd received a real gift of my own, a gift without reciprocation expected. I wanted to savor the moment, but I tore into it with childlike glee, ignoring Severus' huff of amusement.

And what beheld, had me catching my breath, nothing like I'd seen, not even when I'd been in my family, wealthy beyond any means. The fabric glistened in the candlelight as I pulled it from it's wrappings, beautiful dressing robes, a gown to wear to the ball tomorrow evening. Some part of me wanted to stand firm that I could buy my own gown, but Severus was to be my husband and receiving a gift from one's own husband is more than fine. I couldn't contain my girlish squeal, which I knew must have grated on his nerves, but I couldn't stop it and I launched myself at him, clutching the gown to my chest. "Oh Severus! I love them! Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Her gratitude shone as she'd placed her package lovingly down behind me as she'd pulled me from the desk and pushed me down on the large divan under the window, which beamed the bright illumination of the moon, tearing at the buttons of my trousers and pushing her own robes up over her thighs, bunching them around her hips as she sank down over me, and began to ride me. It was with this passion that I was swept away, a loud buzzing in my ears drowning everything out as I surrendered myself to my little ferocious witch.<p>

* * *

><p>"Luna! We have to get to his office, we have only moments till his office locks itself from students, he won't take anyone after hours and tomorrow is the Yule Ball.!" I yanked on Luna's wrist, pulling her swiftly behind me. I can't believe that I am so behind, letting myself get caught up in Malfoy's taunting yet again, and missing my appointment with Professor Snape, and also having to bring Luna along, which I regret horribly now. Being Head Girl is not everything that I thought that it would be, although being wonderful all in it's own, sharing quarters with Draco Malfoy was a whole other thing, and with him being Head Boy, I am now have to worry about attending the Yule Ball with the snot nosed little ferret.<p>

Luna's distant voice filled my ears, causing my teeth to grit unfortunately. "I don't see why we need to rush Hermione. You don't really need any extra credit… plus I don't think he'll give it to you if you barge in asking for it. I think I need to stay outside here."

Her yielding in front of his classroom door aggravated me, but I pushed on, leaving her standing there, staring out the windows, mumbling nonsense about my head being full of nargles. I saw the light filtering out under the crack of his office door, but no sound, so I knew he must be in there grading papers, I briefly glance down to my digital watch I'd charmed to work in the Wizarding World and saw that I had three minutes left till his office hours ended. I took a deep breath before knocking once pausing for five seconds and opening the door. Mouth open to address the Professor and stopping short.

* * *

><p>The buzzing in my ears should have been all the prompting I'd need to alert me to the fact that my privacy had been breached. But it was the gasp turned yelp alerted me to an intruder. I yanked Morwyn down and turned over, shielding her as I covered myself with my robes.<p>

"Miss Granger!" I bark, annoyed and slightly mortified, which I know meant that Morwyn must be horrified. In any situation, Hermione Granger's appalled face would have been amusing, but my fear of Morwyn curling in on- I turn sharply, feeling her shaking behind me, worry that she was about to break down, only to find her laughing. What I thought would be tears of embarrassment, was actually tears of supreme mirth. My face drops and I feel a deep scowl settle over my features, narrowing my eyes at her, which only resulted in MOrwyn's hand leaving her mouth as her laugh busted out of her, she threw herself back on the cushions and howled. Worst of all, I heard as Miss Granger began to snicker. "Ah. Yes." I nod, trying to scoot away from Morwyn, but she flung herself forward and onto my back, unable to get words out as she continued to laugh. "Yes. Please, by all means Morwyn, continue to be inappropriate. Do you not see my facial expression?! DO we not highly differ from each other?!"

She chuckled, trying to catch her breath. "Oh, but my Severus, _you're so sexy_ when you're angry!" I don't hold back my growl.

* * *

><p>I was sure that Professor Snape was going to lash out at Professor Blanchett as he pulled away from her and leapt from the sette his back to me as I assume he must be readjusting himself as he covers himself up. "Miss Granger! Explain yourself, office hours ended an hour ago! Leave at once."<p>

I blanch. "But no Sir, I-"

"YES!" I jump in my spot, pulling back with my back pressed against the door. I hear Professor Blanchett clear her throat, coming forward, presentable now, "Severus, please… hear her out."

"Know. Your. Place _Miss Blanchett_." But Professor clearly had nerves of steel as she stared him down and muttered his name, the inflexion in her voice changing, taking on a warning tone. "You did not post your Holiday hours on your door Severus. I will leave you to help Miss Granger." She cut her eyes to me, sending me a wink. "Goodnight."

And then I was left alone with a very disgruntled Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>I kept Luna company for a few moments before making my way to my own chambers, my new robes clutched to my person, pleased that Severus was willing to be swayed, even if only slightly.<p>

* * *

><p>I found myself walking the halls, making my way to the shared chambers for the Head Boy and Head Girl. After having said goodnight to Luna, my extra credit already turned into a reluctant DADA Professor thanks to his partner Professor Blanchett, I find my mind wandering to what I'd walked in on. His relationship with Professor Blanchett has calmed him noticeably. But I also notice that even calming him, he'd probably still be snide and nasty, but he was more pleasant, or as pleasant as Severus Snape could be. A few years ago, he would not have given in. And I can't help but feel thankful for Professor Blanchett for making him happy, for what he so clearly deserves.<p>

After arriving in my chambers, I find Malfoy lounging in a shared common room. I ignore him as I make my way to my desk in the common room by the fire, trying to not start anything but giving in to his goading. As I sat down at my desk, I pulled clean parchment and started my letter to Harry, still unable to find much comfort in talking with Molly Weasley yet after having broken things off with Ron over the summer. He'd not wanted to go back to school, instead finding other endeavors and I couldn't imagine being with someone that didn't have an appreciation for their own education. I tell Harry about Snape being in a relationship and making sure to leave out all details of what I'd seen, not wanting to reveal too much of his private life. But I know that Harry has wanted to form a better rapport, so I hope that he will extend the invitation, prompting Molly to make sure Severus Snape knows the invitation includes Professor Blanchett, hoping to see more of the dynamic of their relationship. There is no denying the curiosity surrounding his personality now that he is free of the chains holding him. down.

* * *

><p>After sending my school issued owl off with my missive to Harry, I turn to head to the stairs that will take me to my room before Malfoy stops me, "Love letter to the Weaselbee eh there Granger?" I scoff out, "Not that it is any of your business, but no, it was to Harry. And for the last time, <em>Ron <em>is no longer my boyfriend." And I halt briefly with his muttered reply, "_What a shame..."_ before carrying on to my chambers.

* * *

><p>I hang my dress neatly in the wardrobe before stripping down to head to bed, crawling into the cold sheets and snuggling into the heavy winter blankets. He may be incredibly irate when he arrives this evening, not only because I'd questioned him in front of a student, but because said student had interrupted him from finishing, so I think I'd prefer to be asleep upon his arrival. I close my eyes, the picture of him scowling at me burning in my mind. I love the way his face creases when he's angry, he really is a handsome man, my handsome man, my fiancé.<p>

* * *

><p>I enter the rooms, ready to unleash a fury so resounding that - and, I stop, coming to a halt at the threshold of the room and see that she's already asleep. Years of training and keeping myself tightly reserved during my time as a spy is dwindled to nothing, and Morwyn can push my buttons as no other.<p>

But seeing her lying there, face relaxed in peace, carrying our child, I can't let myself hold onto my anger, there was no true damage, except my pride and my aching balls from not being able to spend myself inside my witch.

Tomorrow is the Yule Ball, and I can see my future bride in her robes, made just for her.

Not to mention that now that I've calmed down, I'm quite looking forward to seeing Miss Granger's humiliation at the Yule Ball, her face sure to be an unattractive Weasley red that will only deepen as she dances with the Prince of Slytherin, which means I'll be privy to the color rising on the faces of those annoying ginger over-breeders. Which will give me enough holiday delight.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry again to everyone waiting for updates, I have a bunch of chapters lined up now so the delays will be less :) this chapter written my ChavelaPrincess..enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Yule Ball for professors began early in the morning. Coming down into The Great Hall, and making sure all the arrangements that we'd been preparing are completed. We, the staff, had gone for an inter-house promotional cooperation, all the colors coinciding, one tree decorated for each house in each corner and the largest one behind the staff table was decorated in a perfect blend of all four house's colors.<p>

The twinkling faerie lights, floating candles with the falling snow of the enchanted ceiling, and glittered ornaments added a sparkling resplendence that will make the winter festivities appear remarkable.

Back in my room, I begin the process of getting fixed up for the ball, pulling my new dressing robes from the armoire and laying it out along the bed, heading to the bathroom to start getting ready. I turn on scalding water and let my clothes drop to the floor in a heap and begin laying out my makeup and the things I'd need to do my hair. I climb under the scalding water as I pull my hair down from it's tightly done up high ponytail and let my thick black tresses fall to my waist under the cascading water.

I scrub my skin, luxuriating oils made from Severus' personal supply store. As I woke early this morning, Severus had already risen and left for the morning, doing what I don't know. Which pleases me just fine, seeing as how I am not quite ready to face him yet, him or his wrath, which I am sure is to come when I least expect it.

I step out of the shower, clean, and wrap myself in a large fluffy towel and wrap my hair up as well, sitting down in front of my vanity and prepping my face. I'd picked up quite a lot from the muggle world, and one thing I appreciate the most are the muggle beauty products that I will be using for the ball. I'm quite nervous though, since Severus has yet to see me with my muggle makeup on and I know there is a big difference in how wizarding beauty products are from the muggle ones I've grown fond of. Even as young as I am, my years experience as a Death Eater took me around not only the U.K., but was lucky enough to go to America, venturing outside of Wizarding U.S., seeing the sights, and encountering shopping.

After applying my moisturizer, I put on the primer, which I feel is any makeup lover's secret weapon. Not having working electricity in the Hogwarts castle means that I can not properly use the my muggle hair styling tools. I take my wand and spell my hair dry, and apply my own hair serum creation that not even the best Muggle scientists could hope to achieve, running my fingers through the strands to smooth it out and tame the curly strands to keep from my hair springing up and forming a halo of frizz. After applying the products, with no heat source, I wrap the ends of my hair around my fingers and roll it up till I get to the spot I'd like this curl to end, clipping it in and starting on the next one, already dreading the ache in my limbs by keeping them suspended about my head.

After I have my hair set, rolled up, I begin the rest of my makeup process. Putting on first a very light foundation and not wanting a very heavy coverage, I skip the powder and start on the eyeshadow, blending my colors, using a smokey look of black and red wine colored shadows with hints of silver for highlighting to match the colors of my crimson dress robes that Severus had given me.

I stare at the mirror, wonderingly, the expression "glowing" does apply. With a hint of highlighting on the apple of my cheeks, and no blush, and I ready to put on my robes and then finish my hair. I wander over to my bed.

Looking down at my new dress robes, I am still in awe from the previous evening. Never before had I received something so beautiful without strings attached. My family, very wealthy in the wizarding community, I had all the nicest and most expensive robes that could be offered to a young wealthy pureblooded witch. But always something was always behind the supposed sentiment of being given clothing. So to behold this beautiful gown in front of me, crimson and bordering on blood red and classy; with varying shades of silver and black and gold, iridescent and glowing with sequins in a spill down throughout the dress in differing patterns.

I pull on my dress robes and head back into my bathroom to my vanity, standing in front of the floor length mirror, and smooth my hands down my waist, turning to the side to see my silhouette, checking the slight curve of my tummy, adding a bit more to my thus far full figure. I don't quite know what Severus thinks of me, making me nervous of what he will think of my already curvy frame becoming even more so. I already know that he likes having sex with me, but every man likes sex, I just wish I knew more of what he thought of me.

I'd been staying away from him, going here and there all morning, hoping to avoid him, but also hoping to just get the confrontation over with.

After donning my dress robes, I'd taken my hair down, arms aching again from keeping them up. I seriously need to find a way to make my electric hair tools to work here, this is getting ridiculous. All down, I run my fingers through my hair lightly, trying not to ruin the curl too much, but leaving a tousled just bedded look that I hope will encourage Severus to forget his anger and just want to take me to bed.

I look back into the mirror, somewhat baffled that he'd buy me a gown that was so low cut, my breasts already swelling with my pregnancy and the cut of the gown, pushing my cleavage further up and out, each breath I take inflating my chest more.

I take another breath, a don my cloak and make my way to the doors of The Great Hall, to await the students with the rest of the faculty, and of course Severus. A part of me wishing that we'd agreed to meet at our rooms so he wouldn't be seeing me at the same time as the rest of the faculty.

'Deep breath'.

* * *

><p>The day had been strange not spending with Morwyn. Her being a part of the organized committee to decorate the Hall along with Flitwick. At one point I'd been tempted to approach her, but had forced myself to keep to my own days events and wait till this evening to see her. Seeing her tonight, in her new dress robes, a satisfaction I couldn't put a name to rose within me.<p>

And after getting my priorities for the holidays straightened and getting back to my private rooms and getting ready for the evening, I was late. Students had already begun to file into the room and form into groups with their dates and other comrades. My eyes immediately search out Morwyn among the staff, falling onto what I feel is her, standing next to Minerva and what looks to be our Head Boy and Head Girl and I stop, frozen.

It feels like an eternity, but must be seconds, before my feet find themselves and I am by her side in a moment. And I can't help myself, as I grasp her upper arm, not even formulating any words to her three companions or even her before I begin to drag her away from the prying eyes of students and staff, sure to be ogling her.

* * *

><p>His tight grip frightened me, I knew he was angry with me, but this was completely unnecessary. He pulled me through the side door for the faculty before I found myself, pulling my arm from his firm grip. "Severus! What has got into you!?"<p>

He turned sharply to me, "Look at you!" he snarled.

I shrank back at his ferocity, my hands flying up to my chest, before crossing my arms and circling them around my waist, self consciously, feeling myself already curling into my shell I'd worked so hard to come out of with him. "Sev-" my voice cracked "Severus, I know-I mean, I realize… I mean with the pregnancy, I realize that I've put on more weight and it's not very attractive but-" His hands were grasping my shoulders before I knew it, and he shook me hard once, in my face.

"Are you mad woman! You're fine."

I can't help but scoff at him, insulted, fine he says. "No, Morwyn, you are on far too much display for my comfort, no one should be able to see what clearly is for my eyes only. This bloody gown was suppose to keep you covered."

I stopped and looked up at him. I knew that this was his way of telling me he liked the way I looked, but at the end of the day I am an eighteen year old female filled with pregnant hormones and I wanted to hear something nice. "Say something nice Severus. Say something nice to me right now, or I am leaving and you will not be coming back to my rooms tonight or any night as far as I am concerned."

He blanched. Staring down at me, then straightened, squaring his shoulders which at any other time may have amused me but I was too angry at this second to see anything but tunnel vision. "okay."

He turned away from me, pacing, before coming back to me. "You're young, the same age as these seventh and eighth year returning students. Much younger than myself and…" he cleared his throat "and far too lovely for me. But in saying that, let be known that I am too damned selfish to ever let you go." I wanted to reassure him, that I found him more than attractive, but something in my told me that he'd see that as me trying to condescend to him, so I kept my silence, looking up at him, I let a small smile grace my lips, nodding and mumbling out a small thank you before grabbing his hands and walking back into The Great Hall. I sent a grin to Hermione and Draco, the former of which was looking at me with a look of concern and the latter looking bored. I felt Severus' fingers tense under mine, but kept a firm grip and led him to the teachers table, not letting him pull away from me. If he wanted me, then I wanted people to know how much I wanted him, and just shy of throwing him down in front of the students and tearing his robes off, this was the next best approach.

***)!(***

I see Professor Blanchett pulling Snape in by both hands, hers behind her back, trailing him in the room. I won't be like every other student, gaping with my mouth open. Although, seeing Hermione with her expression so unsurprised has me wondering what Gryffindor's own already knows.

***)!(***

Professor Blanchett comes to a stop with Professor Snape behind her, and after cutting my eyes down, see her not letting go and turning in his arms, adjusting her grip and bringing her hands behind her again, placing his hands on her waist and gazing up at him. And it brings warmth through me, seeing someone look at Professor Snape like that, and I know he deserves this.

Even though things didn't work out with Ron and myself, I can't help but want someone to look at me that way. She and I are the same age and she has found someone who is clearly devoted to her. Words are already coming out of his mouth before I can turn my glare on Draco. "Missing Weaslebee, eh Granger?" he smirks. My glare fullforce, I grab his wrist and pull him to the dance floor to get our dance over with, not wanting to be pressed so close to him for longer than I have to be.

* * *

><p>I should have pulled out of Morwyn's grasp, but after avoiding a bigger confrontation in the back corridor, I remain stiff but keep my hold on her smaller body, clasping her to me as I turn her on the dance floor. Her back pressed tightly to my chest and her head dropped back against me, eyes closed. And I let myself relax, feeling her trust in me, I ignore the looks of horror on the faces of the students that clearly can not believe that the beautiful young new Potions Mistress is with the 'Greasy Git of the Dungeons', and I feel the Marauders turn in the proverbial graves, pleasing me to no end.<p>

As the evening dwindled down, the couples were still dancing and laughing, myself and the staff both dancing and chatting and chaperoning the Yule Ball. I can't help but cut my eyes over to Hermione, even after seeing her at the start of the Ball, I've yet to speak with her alone since last evening and I have a burning curiosity of her view on what she walked in on Severus and myself in the middle of making love.

When I catch her friends wandering away, I make my way over to her. "Miss Granger? A moment of your time?"

"Of course, Professor."

I lead her out to the hallway, towards the front doors, where I can hear Severus catching students in compromising positions and gleefully chastising them, I have to keep myself from smiling. He finds joy in so little, ruining the fun of others clearly pleases him.

We come to an alcove next to a fireplace where my icy stare shooed away the couples there and we seat ourselves down after assuring that no one else is near by. "Miss- Hermione. I'd like to speak with you about what you walked in on last night." She shook her head rapidly.

"No, Professor. Its me that should apologize. I walked in without waiting for a response from the Professor. I'm sorry I interrupted you… forgive me."

I sat stunned, worried I'd have to be putting out a fire, even though we'd been cordial at the beginning of the evening, meant nothing, Hermione Granger is nothing if not disciplined in all aspects of her life and I knew she wouldn't cause a scene but I wasn't sure how she saw Severus and I didn't want the students to ever lose the respect they clearly have for him, fear yes they'd never lose, but their respect I knew meant something to him.

I was pleased, and let it show, smiling warmly to her. "Thank you Hermione. And… while we are alone, feel free to call me Morwyn. We are… after all the same age. And according to Severus, I would have been a Gryffindor." We both laugh, her pleasant, not heard much outside of her tight nit group of friends. I feel an instant kinship to her, and a part of me really wishes I had gone to school here so that I could have had friends, homeschooling then being shipped off left little time for making friends.

After we both come down, quieting, it feels good to be off my feet after dancing and walking around chaperoning. She gestures down to my gown, "You look gorgeous Morwyn. I meant to say that already. The Professor must be pleased."

I laugh, snorting lightly. "Well, he's not quite pleased with the fit of the dress. But with circumstances as they are, I'll only be get bigger and so will my breasts." My breath caught short in my chest, as my hands flew up to cover my mouth, eyes falling on her, surprised.

"No Morwyn. It's okay." She leaned forward with her hands coming out and prying them away from my mouth.

We sat silent for a moment, her letting me come down from my accidental slip. I couldn't take my eyes from my clasped hands in my lap, "Please don't tell anyone Hermione. We aren't ready for people to find out." She nodded, covering my fidgeting fingers, "I understand Morwyn. You can trust me, I won't tell anyone." I brought my watery smile up to her comforting one, and shocked us both by leaning forward to hug her in thanks.

***)!(***

I stayed in my hiding spot, not so much trying to eavesdrop as much as wanting to know why Hermione had been so concerned earlier when Snape had pulled Professor Blanchett from the room. After hearing her accidental confession to Hermione and seeing Hermione comfort her, I stood silent, waiting for them to separate so I could speak with Hermione. As I was about to step out after Professor Blanchett had walked away, Hermione spoke, staring into the fire. "Come out Malfoy, come here." I schooled my features to nothing and come to take Professor Blanchett's place directly in front of Hermione, waiting for her to speak, she looked far away and something was growing in me, something that not only appreciated her physical appeal, but had me wanting to know what she was thinking. So I asked her how she knew I'd been standing there, and after a bit of silence, with her gaze still focused so far away into the flames, she spoke monotone. "He deserves happiness more than anyone I've ever met Malfoy. More so than even Harry. You will keep your silence."

"Answer my question first Hermione." She turned her eyes back to the fire, sighing lightly. "I didn't make it as far through the war that I did without knowing something about stealth. How Professor Blanchett didn't hear you I won't know, but I attribute that to her shock of her accidental reveal. You. Will. Keep. Your. Mouth closed Draco." The use of my name from her lips very rare, I couldn't take my eyes off her profile. "That's not all is it Hermione?"

I heard her take a deep breath. "Your scent." My brow furrowed, "My scent?" I queried. She nodded and side eyed me, I'm sure for my reaction. When none came, spine rigid she got up from her spot and before she could take another step away from me, I clasped her wrist in my hand and stood up, towering over her and pulled her to me, leaning down, I paused giving her ample time to pull away from me, and when she tilted her head up, eyes hooding, I brought my lips to hers, pressing softly, her lips part and I slip my tongue inside, hearing her moan and her arms come up and around the back of my neck. I lost myself in her kiss, until breathing and lack of air had me pulling back, placing one last kiss on her lips and looking down at her upturned face, eyes still closed and lips swollen. "Mione, Mione, my own Hermione." I repeat to her, whispering her name as she comes back to herself. And I can see the moment she realizes to whom she'd just locked lips. And I tightened my grip around her waist and brought her flush against me. "No, no my little Lion." I smirk when her shock turns into a glare and I see her feistiness come back with a swiftness, which is just how I like her.

"Let me go Malfoy."

I pause, eyes running around the alcove as if I thinking, while I rub my hand up and down her back, enjoying her shiver. "I think not. I quite like how this feels." I see her bite back a smile. "You're insufferable ferret!" Before yanking herself out of my arms and stomping her way to the stairs. "I'll see you in our rooms darling!"

Her huff and stomp had me laughing as I turned back to go into the The Great Hall and finish the Yule Ball, going for the spiked punch bowl again, smiling the whole time.

* * *

><p>After the Ball ended, we made our way slowly to my rooms, my aching feet screaming at me to get out of my heels and in my comfortable house shoes and something less constricting along my abdomen, I have this dramatic feeling I know, that my baby is being squeezed inside of me and it's dreadful.<p>

Sensing my anxiety, Severus runs a soothing hand down my spine and as we take the last steps into the dungeon he sweeps me into his arms and takes swift steps to my portrait hole all the while ignoring my protestations that I feel far too heavy for him to be carrying me.

* * *

><p>After entering Morwyn's chambers, I place her down on the bed, lean down to pull off her heels, and kneel up in front her, and loosen the stays on the back of her dressing robes, pulling it open and her sigh of content causes my groin to tighten further. I pull the gown down her arms and push it to her waist. I see the marks the inside of the gown has left on her breasts and lean forward to suck her tender nipple into my mouth, soothing the angry red marks with my tongue, pulling moans from her throat as she tangles her fingers into my hair and pulling my face flush to her breast, I push my hands to her waist, she arches her butt from the mattress as I pull the gown the rest of the way off her hips and over her lush limbs and leave it to pool on the floor at her feet. I push up from the ground slowly, fitting my hips snugly between her hot thighs, I reach down between us, tearing open the fastenings of my trousers and pushing aside her panties and enter her in one swift push, gliding into her wet heat. She bucks up into me, as I set a brutal pace, after not being able to finish with her last night, my body is craving completion. It doesn't take much, I don't even have to reach down to her before she is coming around me, pulsing and clenching down on me, pushing me over the edge, I come hard, body bowing up and I groan, drowning out her wailing with the blood rushing in my ears. I make sure to fall to the side instead of on top of her, pulling sharply from her, causing the both of us to hiss out from loss. After catching my breath, I look over to her, seeing her legs still dangled over the edge of the bed, I push off the bed, and strip down to nothing, conjuring a wet wash cloth, and clean her up and put her further onto the bed, she is already asleep by the time I lay next to her.<p>

This Yule Ball has been the most successful to date, I must admit to myself. And laying here, I couldn't be more happy. For the very first time in my life, which no one needs to necessarily be privy except for Morwyn. And I won't even think about waking her up right now to let her know that I'd received an over festive missive, more like demand from Molly Weasley to come to The Burrow tomorrow for the holiday festivities, and one thing I'd learned long ago was not to argue with that annoying woman, or I'd surely never hear the end of it. Said missive also instructed me to bring my 'young lady' as it was put. And if I have to suffer the atrocity of that ginger clan, then my little pregnant witch surely will have to suffer right along with me.


	11. Chapter 11

I want to thank you all again for your patience with us as we try to match up our schedules to write this, and for your continued reads and reviews :)

* * *

><p>The next morning, I led Morwyn out to the carriage at the gates, being pulled by a team of thestrals, briefly telling her that our destination was a surprise, her face showing shock even more. I felt a slight twinge of guilt at the lie, not so much a lie but an omission of truth. If I had to endure those meddlesome dunderheads, then so would she, not to mention that the invitation had been extended to her as well.<p>

Morwyn settled back into the plush seats as we passed the gates and made our way down the hobbled lane.

I pushed open the velvet curtains and watched the scene passing us by, feeling Morwyn lean heavily into me. Some time had passed before I glanced down at her and noticed she must have fallen asleep at some point, her breathing had evened and her face had gone slack, smoothing away and showing her youth.

I found the more time that passed between us, and the comfort she clearly showed, had built a burning sensation inside of me, something that vaguely resembled an intent of wrongdoing on my part towards Morwyn in my deception in trapping her to me.

A part of myself that I'd neglected called within me a need to have a confidant of my own, Albus being someone that came close to being a source of trust that he bent to his will and twisted it, tearing down at what little humanity I had left in me. And with Morwyn, seeing her status as an outcast, made me feel the need to bridge the gaps in her life. Her youth and what little innocence she had left in her was being called out from her time as a Death Eater. Soon our child would be here, and I wanted them to have all the chances in life that myself and Morwyn did not.

But I didn't know how to do that. So I let it sit, I've been letting it stew. And the potions master in me can feel this cauldron about to bubble over and erupt.

* * *

><p>What felt like no time, but what I knew to be quite awhile had passed before Severus was shaking me awake and informing me that we'd arrived at our location. I sat up and stretched, as the carriage door opened and he stepped out, turning around and holding his hand out to lead me out and down the footplate to the fresh air. I was facing the carriage and dusting myself off and he came behind me, bundling me up further into my winter robes when I got my first glimpse of our destination. I'd turned fully to where I was told we'd be spending our Yul and before I could stop myself, a gasp escaped my lips.<p>

I tilted my head back trying to take it in in full. The whole tilted and crooked monstrosity that I now knew could only be 'The Burrow'. I'd never been to Ottery St. Catchpole, but as a former Death Eater I'd heard of the disastrous lodgings that previously acted as the Headquarters to The Order of the Phoenix.

The wealthy Pureblood in me couldn't contain the shiver of revulsion at the lacking state of affairs. And before I could stop myself, I'd turned back to step into the carriage before Severus grabbed my arm and led me away from the carriage and up the dirt path to the misshapen home of the Weasley clan. With a gentle clasp on my arm, Severus leaned down and with his warm mouth pressed to the shell of my ear, "No, no my little witch. If I must endure the _festivities… _then you, future wife, will as well. Smile, because I won't. And let's get this hell over with."

Clearly having spent too much time with Severus Snape, my face tightened with annoyance and I grumbled as he all but dragged me up to the weather beaten door. And before he could raise his arm to knock on the door, it was being flung open and a bright smiling, plump, red headed witch with a well worn frumpy brown jumper flung her arms out and exclaimed "Severus Snape! What are you doing out there, freezing that poor child to the bone?! Come inside, get warm! Everyone is here."

We were quickly ushered inside, our robes being taken from us by mischievous smiling ginger twins while Severus grumbled, slapping their hands from his person and hissing at them to refrain from molesting him. I was dizzy by the time they were done and felt a hysterical laugh bubble up out of me at his expression, hair in disarray and scowl firmly in place, his wand in hand ready to hex the identical twins; I reached out to him standing up on my toes and attempt to smooth his hair, seeing his discomfort I pull my hands away from his face and slide my hand slowly down his arm and clasp onto his forearm. "Introduce me Severus." I nudge him, having forced him to lower his wand in the process.

He looked put out at having to put his wand away, his fingers twitched at his sides, clearly itching to cause more mayhem than they could comprehend. "If I must."

* * *

><p>But before I could open my mouth to make introductions, Molly Weasley waved her hands swiftly, "No, no. Don't be silly. We've already been told of your young lady Severus." Annoyed, my mind wrapped around '<em>young'<em> as Molly went through the occupants of the room introducing everyone to Morwyn, who by now had dropped her hauteur from outside the carriage and showing everyone just how gracious she was. The women of the room smiling congenially and the men, annoyingly enough, with appreciation, clearly at a loss when it came to Morwyn. I'm positive they are trying to figure out what a beautiful young witch like her is doing with a 'git' like me. But I didn't care.

* * *

><p>Dinner was already on the table as the masses clambered into the dining area. A horde of semi-controlled chaos scrambling for seats leaving Severus and myself at opposite ends of the table, almost wondering if it was done on purpose as I watch people continue to look from him to me. Grabbing for food as if they've never eaten before, moving as if on autopilot, not looking at their plates as they piled on the food, still holding their back and forth glance to Severus and then me.<p>

Severus and my plates made, we settled in to eat, it was like a floodgate after the first helpings had settled into their stomachs and then the rapid fire questions started, from almost every Weasley with the exception of my own student Ginny and her father. The first and loudest of the group to strike first was what I knew to be one third of The Golden Trio, one of which who did not come back to continue his schooling, instead obviously banking in on his celebrity status and getting on every cover of every magazine and paper. "Him?! I mean… that right foul git! I can't help but say what I know we're all thinking, Snape?!" The annoying metamorphmagus, snorting and twisting her features to that of a bat. Hermione's angered '_Ronald'_ didn't stop him from continuing, prompting Mrs. Weasley to lay into her youngest son before turning to Severus and sickly sweet "But Severus, dear, she _is quite _young." I glanced at Severus, whose scowl had turned blacker than his robes and before I could open my mouth to defend the both of us, he was up and out of his chair, striding swiftly out and slamming the door. Mr. Lupin had gotten up, frowning at the altered features of his partner and mumbled a short reassurance and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, gently pushing him back down as he'd half risen to follow Severus out. As the door closed behind Mr. Lupin, Ron Weasley again opened his mouth, puffed out his chest, gesturing to me, "Look at her, doesn't think much of her does he, bloody left her he did! Git."

I was no more surprised than anyone else, that when I went to curse him myself, it was that one of the twins had beat me to it… George, who I knew to be, as he was missing one ear. I couldn't let myself explore that anymore than I had time. I'd gotten up from the table, Hermione nodding me from the room and smiling reassuringly.

I wanted to give Severus time with Mr. Lupin, as I knew somewhat of their history, I made my way slowly to the coatrack, grabbing my heavy winter robes and pulling them around myself, and smoothing my hands down my front, gently cupping the small swell of my tummy, cradling my pregnant stomach, keeping my back to the room. I made my way to the front door, opening it slowly, I didn't see Severus or Mr. Lupin right away and made my way out the door, still keeping my movements quiet as to not disturb them. Not wanting to eavesdrop so much as not wanting to interrupt what could potentially be a moment for them to bury the hatchet and at the same time give Severus someone that he can speak with besides me, because he is not opening up to me enough as it is.

As I rounded the corner, their voices reached me before I caught sight of them.

" - and because of me she will always have to endure this-"

"Severus no, don't think that way, she loves you that much as clear, she-"

I came around the side of the house, "No, Lupin, you don't understand! I got her pregnant on purpose."

The sound that was ripped from me, was somewhere between a wail and a gasp. Both men whipped around towards me, but I was already turning, making my way blindly towards the dirt road, turning and looking around, lost. My sound and and Severus shouting after me brought everyone out into the snowy night. "Morwyn!" Severus grabbed me, pulling me back to him as I tried desperately to yank myself from his grasp. "Morwyn, listen to me-"

Pulling myself free at least, I slapped him, catching everyone off guard. "How dare you touch me?! How dare you?! How could you?! How could you keep something like this from me?!"

He pulled back, ever the reserved Potions' Master, looking for all the world about to berate a simple child. "You mean like you kept from me what you did?" He sneered, I jerked back, confused "I know Morwyn. We're even… you gave me life… and now I give you _a_ life." I gasp, how could he have known, how?

Before I could open my mouth, he scoffed, cutting me off before I could start. "How did I know? Did you ever wonder why I was so spiteful to you when you first started teaching? Hmmm?"

I could see the confusion on so many faces… that is, that except of the twins, George glancing over to Fred as Fred looked on.

"I was dead, Morwyn. Dead. And you brought me back. You can _NOT_ mess with Death." And I was shaking my head, scared, I can't help what I can do. I - and then I am saying it. "I couldn't let you all die. After everything, no… not just them… you Severus. That couldn't be how you died."

And his vice like grip was back on me, clasped tight around my upper arms, and shaking me, "You had NO RIGHT!" I couldn't control my tears as he hissed in my face, "It was suppose to be Morwyn, it was how I was suppose to die and YOU took that from me."

I couldn't catch my breath, I didn't know how to articulate that even then that night as he lay dying, something inside of me wanted him, that I couldn't let him go, I had to bring him back.

"Are you punishing me Severus?!" I saw him rear back, hands still clutching me tight to him, his face now a mask of confusion. I hiccoughed, on the verge of hysterics. "Because you didn't have to do this Severus, I would have been with you, I would have stayed with you, you didn't have to get me pregnant just to keep me, I-"

He shook me once, hard, "Are you mad, woman?!" He pulled me tight to him, tucking my head up under his chin and held me to him, as I broke down. "I'm with you Morwyn because I want to be with you."

I couldn't stop crying, distantly hearing Hermione and Harry usher everyone into the household. "But do you understand, Morwyn? Do you understand why you can't hold this against me? This relationship started out on lies, on both our parts, we're both _equally_ guilty…" and here he lifted my chin, turning my face up to his "I regret nothing Morwyn. I can't. Not now."

I looked into his black eyes, "Do you love me… really?"

His put upon sigh, followed with his drawled "Ob-vious-ly." And the mood began to lighten somewhat. I kept sniffeling , trying to calm myself and before I could tuck my chin back down, he'd leaned in and kissed me, stealing my breath as he plunged his tongue into my mouth and wrapped himself around me, pulling back long enough to pull me to our carriage and ushering me up and inside the charm warmed interior. Robes were divested quick as Severus cast a spell to keep the carriage steady, ravishing me and fucking me into the cushions. As he moved between my thighs, thrusting in and out, my thoughts were nowhere near what I must be doing to his back, raking my nails down his beautiful porcelain skin.

Our completion came quick to us both, both of my hands fisted in his silky hair as he spent himself inside of me.

We dressed slowly, exchanging languid kisses, and we were now stepping down from the carriage. He below, as he wrapped his hands around my waist and brought me down to the ground, leaning in and kissing me softly, deeply, I felt him curve his hand protectively around my tummy, stroking over our child nestled deep in my womb, he let a rarely seen smile tug slightly at the corner of his mouth before turning to go back into the house.

And stopping.

* * *

><p>I felt my face freeze, all happiness leaving me immediately. Fred and George Weasley both next to the carriage, and leaning against the side of the carriage. Fred Weasley waggled his eyebrows at the both of us. "Desist before you both truly are identical and hex that blasted ear from the side of your head."<p>

Instead of fear, as it should be, and never is from the two of them, George Weasley merely smirked and filthily grumbled "Naughty." Morwyn burst free a giggle and I barked "SILENCE!" Causing her to laugh even more, she clutched her tummy and giggled more.

Fred Weasley, turned to me, "Congratulations there ol' boy, gone and got your girl up the duff!"

As Morwyn gasped, a squeal sounded from the door of the house, and Molly Weasley came bounding from the doorway where she must have been standing, "A BABY!"

And the bloody bratty youngest Weasley son, looked green, standing there with everyone else, gathered now in the doorway having heard Molly's exclamation, "Oh, well now Severus, that explains so much. Of course she's pregnant."

Morwyn huffed, holding tight onto my arm, clinging onto me, I glimpsed her from under my lashes, looking up at me, I looked over to the twins who were still smirking, leaning casually against the carriage, their blasted expressions causing my witch to smother a laugh, only incensing me more. My body went rigid as Morwyn tried to stifle her laughter, pushing her face into my shoulder as I tried to pull away from her. The youngest Weasley son, gulped, coming to stand now in between his father and Tonks, grumbling and voicing his disgust at how this possibly could have happened.

And before I could respond, strongly, those Merlin forsaken twins came up closer to me, one sliding along the carriage and the other came up to me and flung his arm over my shoulders, "Well ickle Ronnikins, when two randy people like each other's parts very much-"

Morwyn snorted as Weasley the youngest gagged and stomped into the house, humiliated by his brother besting him yet again even in this small way, calling him out. I yanked my arm free from Morwyn, causing her to stumble slightly and shook the Weasley twins from my person and walked off, my longer legs taking me swiftly from the crowd as I stalked away, angry yes, not caring that I came off as looking as if I was pouting.

* * *

><p>I watched Severus stalk off into the dark, heading back around the house and towards the gardens. I let him go, wanting him to cool off, so more of an argument wouldn't build. I knew I'd have to hear more from him later<p>

***)!(***

I watched as Snape headed to the back around the house, and motioned `Mione to Morwyn before turning from the group, pulling from Ginny's grasp and heading to see Snape.

I'd been wanting to speak with him for quite some time, and was glad to know that he was going to be here for the Yule holidays, as I knew even though bridging together all the old bitter feelings was not going to be easy for either of us, I wanted that connection. Whether it was because he was so close to my mother, whom I never knew… or that he'd spent the majority of my youth protecting me and so many other people, my respect for him was unflinching. And I wanted him to know I wanted to be a man that he could see as a… well… friend. I couldn't help all the changes that had come since the end of the war, my failing relationship with Ginny, my pulling away from Ron in his selfishness and close minded hate, and my building attraction to my best friend, who I now know was beginning to have feelings for Draco Malfoy. All these conflicting emotions ran through my head as I made my way to Snape. I cleared my throat, even though I am pretty sure he knew I was there, "Professor… may I-" He held up his hand, cutting me off. "Mister Potter, I am no longer your Professor… Severus." He motioned to the other bench across from him.

I nodded, smiling slightly, "Harry, then… Severus."

He cut his eyes over to mine, and nodded minutely.

We sat in silence for a few moments, and I could see his mind moving so rapidly, behind his dark eyes, staring off into the black night, a few fairy lights dancing in the trees. I cleared my throat again, swallowing shallowly. He glanced at me briefly, his silence permission to speak. "Congratulations Severus. I think… I mean, I know… I'm positive you'll make a good father… you're- you have more than proven that you can protect." His brow furrowed, and I was sure I overstepped myself, before he glanced down at his clasped hands, and nodded his thanks. I felt that I must apologize for any wrong he'd felt against him from this evening. "I'm sorry about Ron, Prof - Severus. He… he had no right."

"He's a fool Potter, and as foolish as you are, you are still far too intelligent for the likes of him."

At any other time in my youth, I would have defended Ron Weasley without any further prompting, but as things are and have been and have become, I knew Snape was right, I knew it and have been coming to this for a while. Our time during the war didn't leave much time for thought on friendships, but since the end, with recuperation and our paths going in separate ways already, I didn't feel even the slightest need to defend Ron. I nodded my agreement, mumbling out a yes.

I didn't want to take more time than I should, and didn't want to ruin what he'd allowed already, but I nodded, getting to my feet and made my way to the opening of the garden, I turned my body to him, but kept my face turned to the back of the house, "Thank you… Severus… for everything."

* * *

><p>The evening was dwindling down to a close, before Arthur had extended an invitation to spend the rest of Yule holiday with them. What sounded like an invitation to anyone else, I knew to be a demand, as I'd distanced myself so much from the rest of the Order. After mentioning it to Morwyn, she said she hadn't brought anything with her, Potter summoned Kreacher to him to go and collect our things from the castle so we could get to our room. As the old house elf popped back and informed his reluctant 'master' that he'd procured our things, Molly Weasley pointed us up to our rooms, stating that they were Charlie's and had the most room, she'd make due for Charlie in another room.<p>

I herded Morwyn in front of me, and before we rounded the first landing and were still in sight of the others, Fred Weasley sounded, smirk becoming even filthier if possible, his twin smiling maniacally, "Yes Professor, don't worry about you and your randy witch, Charlie's room has very thick walls. Strong bed frame." Molly immediately attacked him as he and his twin ran laughing from the room.

Grumbling, I nudged Morwyn quicker up the stairs, trailing behind her as she laughed giddily, for once looking truly happy and fitting in with peers of her own. And I can't fault her, despite my irritation.

Still… those meddlesome twins...

This was going to be a very long holiday.


	12. Chapter 12

Again great thanks to my co-writer and beta ChavelaPrincess and to all my readers and reviewers! if there is something you would like to see please dont hesitate to let me know :)

* * *

><p>The holidays continued to roll on, waking in the Weasley home was an adjustment. No longer the Headquarters, it felt different to not be there under other circumstances. I turned in bed, looking at Morwyn sleeping peacefully and looking sex rumpled. I was thankful that her nightmares had subsided slightly in the subtle stability that we've been building on.<p>

I came out of bed, my thighs feeling the stretch from the rigorous fuck my insatiable witch demanded and started my morning rituals as silently as I could before heading down the stairs.

I came into the kitchen, scowl already forming as I see who the current occupants of the room are. The twins are leaning against the counter, steaming mugs in hand, lewd smiles spread across their faces. George looked up at me through his fringe as Fred opened his mouth, "Professor." he drawled, snide grin across his face. As Morwyn came down the stairs, bundled up in her house robe, George's voice called out slowly "Morning." when Fred turned to me "Professor, do we already need to change the sheets, or… maybe the mattress needs replacing?"

Morwyn, flushed, but couldn't contain a giggle like gasp as she appeared behind me. I was a Slytherin after all. "I don't know Mister Weasley, I suppose the bed in the room next door would be just as good. You wouldn't happen to know who's room that would be, would you?" I smirk as George guffaws, Fred responds "Saucy Professor."

And we turn to start our mornings, preparing drinks as Molly comes back into the room, finishing preparations for breakfast.

* * *

><p>After everyone was rightfully satisfied from the wonderful food of the morning, the younger men dressed in warm clothing and headed for the back door, brooms in hand and announcing it time for a family quidditch match, teams being loudly selected as they pushed their way out the door hurriedly.<p>

I made my way outside, Severus standing off to the side with Mister Lupin, talking calmly, eyes forward as they watched the younger men take flight, laughing and rough housing even in the air. The Mum to be in me already flinching at the danger they are causing, I didn't know how Mrs. Weasley wasn't out here screaming her shrill voice up at them. The only one not acting foolishly on his broom was Harry, raising my respect for him even more. I glanced briefly over to the younger of the girls, my students Ginny and Hermione and then glance back out up into the air and then back to them and see that they are both looking at the same thing, not just looking, admiring, and I could smell trouble brewing. As the object of both of their attentions was Mister Harry Potter, that of which I knew to be in a relationship with the youngest Weasley child.

I felt a special kinship with Hermione and wanted to avoid any discomfort on her part.

Cutting my losses as they were, Severus in a deep discussion with someone on his same level of intelligence, I head over to Hermione and begin to engage her in conversation, pulling her attention away from Harry so as not to be noticed by Ginny or the even equally hotheaded Ronald.

* * *

><p>Speaking with Lupin was… pleasant, loath as I am to admit it. But when his partner pulled him away, looking agitated, and they began to argue in hushed tones, I found myself seeking Morwyn out in the yard, finding her off to the side, talking with Miss Granger and laughing, enjoying their time together. I looked up at the young men flying and my attention was caught by Potter. So much his father in looks, I couldn't help but still cringe… but his eyes, so much his mother. His giving nature and selfless need to save all others would be his downfall. But he was the only child of my oldest friend, and I could see her in him. I wanted to protect that still, even after the fall of the Dark Side, and the war ended, I wanted to still protect him.<p>

He glanced down to me, and I was tempted to sneer at him, but instead found myself nodding slightly, causing a beaming smile to split his face. I can't stop from rolling my eyes at the nauseum it takes to contain my scowl.

I turn and head over to Morwyn, wanting to be near my pregnant witch. Still feeling the need to be close to her, especially after the near travesty that last night could have easily been our downfall. The idea that I could have lost her, was almost suffocating. I came to her, where she stood with Miss Granger. A timid smile in my direction greeted me and I nodded, coming up behind Morwyn and letting a rare moment of affection to come over me, wrapping my arms around her from behind and burying my face into the back of her thick wavy black hair, inhaling her scent and pressing a kiss to the soft tresses. I saw Miss Granger's eyes widen slightly, clearly shocked at my open display. "Yes, Miss Granger, I _do_ know how to play nice." I sneer.

Morwyn laughed, "Yeah, clearly you do." She snorted rubbing her belly absentmindedly. I pulled her lightly against me causing her to groan softly. "Watch it witch." I warn, but can't help my amusement at how easily she is enticed by me.

***)!(***

I watched Morwyn with Professor Snape, feeling a pang of envy. I'd never really been the girl that longed for romance. TOo busy trying to save the Wizarding world with Harry and too busy with my studies to focus on much of anything else. My brief romance, if you could call it that, with Ron had been doomed to fail from the very beginning. Our whole friendship had been built on circumstances from our very first year. He'd been pulling from Harry and myself since the end of the war, more concerned with how he looked in the light of the public's attention, rather than on his real friends and even his family. Harry had been nothing but patient, indulging Ron's need for personal attention, to be the one that others looked at since all Harry had ever wanted was to just be normal, just be Harry.

I felt my eyes cut over to him before I could stop myself. Watching him fly, dipping through the sky and flying expertly around all of them, leaving them laughing and dizzy trying to keep up, Ron petulantly whinging on about not wanting to lose while the twins mocked him, causing a round of laughs to roll through the occupants in the sky as well as us here down on the ground.

My feelings have been conflicted as of late. First my growing attraction to Harry, all the while knowing that he is in a relationship with Ginny, I am unable to help how I feel about him as I know him so much better than anyone else. But lately, my attraction to Draco Malfoy has been all consuming and that kiss at the Yule Ball I've not been able to stop thinking about. How can I be so attracted to two such different people?

I pushed that aside, not wanting these conflicting feelings to cloud my holiday. I turn back to Morwyn who has gone silent as Remus had walked back up while I was not paying attention and was again engaging Snape in conversation and I began talking again to Morwyn. We'd made our way over to the alcove in the garden warmed with charms, seating ourselves comfortably. Sitting there, I'd seen Professor Snape relax more in this small amount of time than I ever had in all the years that I'd known him. The fact that Remus was able to pull a small Snape like smile from the dour man was enough to have me smiling, Morwyn curled deep into her winter robes and up against Snape's side. So engrossed in our conversation, enjoying ourselves, we didn't notice the approach of an angry looking metamorphmagus, wiggling toddler in her arms, she came to a stomping halt in front of us, glaring at Remus who has the look of discomfort warring along with aggravation. "Well Remus, since you seem to be so comfortable over here, then be of some use." She plopped Teddy down on the seat between Snape and Remus and turned on her heel, jumping on her broom before any of us could react. She zoomed by briefly, calling out snidely "Think of this as practice Snivellus!" she directed to Professor Snape, causing myself and Morwyn both to glare and Remus to gasp her name before turning to stutter at Professor Snape, apologies tumbling from his lips, but is stopped in his tracks by the toddler himself.

Teddy, had, instead of going to his father, crawled into Professor Snape's lap and reached up to touch his face, leaving the Professor with a look of shock and revulsion frozen on his face. He stared fiercely at the small child who in turn beamed up at him.

* * *

><p>I looked up at Severus, gauging his reaction as the little boy daringly invaded his space. The look on his face had me covering my mouth in a desperate attempt not to laugh. and Upon making eye contact with Remus and seeing his reaction was the same, I burst out into giggles, unable to reign them back in. "Oh Severus, he likes you!" Severus looked as if he wanted nothing more than for the Ministry to show up and usher him off to Azkaban so he could escape the toddler's grasp. Severus picked him up, holding him out and arm's length, causing Teddy's feet to kick out as he flailed, giggling in Severus' arms. The twins came down from the sky, hovering on their brooms in front of us, "Oi, look there Forge, looks like ol' Sev found himself a new friend." "Right you are there Gred."<p>

Severus scowled up at them, muttering '_fools'_, as the toddler became agitated, crying out in indignation. Severus looked over to Remus who was leaning back and looking amused. "What. does. it want Lupin?"

"Well there professor, as hard as he is struggling to get to your head of hair, I'd say he wants to braid it." George nodded, "Yes Fred, his hair does look _quite_ silky."

"okay, boys, that's enough. Here Severus," he reached for Teddy "It's fine, you're new to him and he only wants to play with you." Teddy settled into his father's lap, already playing with the hem of Remus' scarf, he kept his eyes on his child but addressed Severus, "Though… it's odd that he went right to you… he usually takes some time warming up to people…" he smiled slightly, still looking at his son.

It warmed me. Thinking of Severus with our child. If someone else's took a liking to Severus, then I can only imagine what our child will feel when they look at their father. Most likely the same way I feel; safe, secure and dare I say… comfortable. _"_Just think Severus, soon enough, we will be having the child you so desperately wanted" I smirk, unable to hold back the comment. "You must be positively beside yourself."

"Morwyn..." He grumbles warningly.

"Yes sweetheart?" I beam up at him, batting my lashes and smiling sickeningly besotted. I knew his teeth should have been dust with how hard he was grinding them. Any terms of endearment revolted him, and the fact that I called him something so annoyingly fluffy, his disgust was practically choking him as well as the grip my hands had curled around his upper arm. He'd be unable to pull away from me without jostling the toddler, me or anyone else and causing a scene.

"Perhaps... Wife... Molly could use some help in the kitchen? Think of it as... practice". He smirks and I can't help but scowl at him. Much to his surprise, I rise from my seat snapping '_FINE'_ and head off for the house to help Molly in the kitchen, though Merlin only knows I most likely won't be of much use. Unlike most pureblood women, I did in fact know where the kitchen in my home was, but never had need to go into it as the elves took care of everything.

* * *

><p>I watched Morwyn stalk off, amused that she had even agreed. As much as she tried to hold it back, the spoiled pureblood girl was in there, and I wanted to be in that kitchen to see how it would play out. I excused myself quietly and slowly moved through the house, stopping just out of sight and listening to the conversation between the two women.<p>

"What brings you in here young lady? Wouldn't you rather be outside with the other children?"

"Not particularly, I don't fit in out there any more than I fit in here. But I'd like to help."

"Why would you want to do that? I'm fine in here, you can go, dear."

"He thinks I can't do this, do the things a wife can do, that I may not really have much to offer, and it would be nice to bring something to the table. My life has changed so much in the last year and I am having to learn to live a whole new different life, I might as well learn to be a good wife to him if nothing else."

She suddenly stopped, as if sensing my presence and then turned to stare in my direction for a moment before Molly spoke.

"You really do love him don't you?"

I watch her nod and can't help the small smile that touches my lips at the effort my stubborn little witch is putting out towards me. I turn on my heel and head back out to the garden, thinking that perhaps things will work out after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to my beta and co-writer ChavelaPrincess, and my top reviewer Victoria_cullen30

* * *

><p>Dinner preparations were rolling along fine, almost done, with the few mishaps here and there, the fire I'd started had been put out just in time, but not before singeing the feathers from a panicked owl trying to get away from the mini explosion. After apologizing profusely to Mrs. Weasley, the potions mistress in me had turned on and was able to pay much closer attention to what I was doing. Managing to help her complete the elaborate Christmas dinner without further incident, I noticed at several points during the preparations that Severus was watching me with a peculiar look in his eye that I couldn't quite place.<p>

Throughout the preparations, people had begun to arrive, that of which I'd not ever properly met but knew through my dealings in the Death Eater camp and the papers; Percy, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Fleur and her sister Gabrielle, Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Andromeda Tonks and the last and very reluctant looking arrivals, the Malfoys who seemed incredibly out of place in such a run down place. Their invitation having been sent by Harry who had wanted a chance for others to understand that they weren't completely horrible, clearly feeling uncomfortable they stayed close to the door, gazing around awkwardly, Andromeda moving to the opposite side of the room from Narcissa, the two refusing to acknowledge each other.

"Hello Lucius, Narcissa" I smile trying to ease the tension as I appear from the kitchen, working my way through the crowd of people and placing platters on the table.

"Ms. Blanchett? What brings you... here?" Lucius asks, looking bored.

"Accompanying my betrothed" I comment, waving distractedly at Severus as I place the platter down on the long table and return to the kitchen to grab another platter, being easier to carry them this way than try to magically maneuver them through the crowded room. When the table is finally set I find myself seated at the far end of the table between Severus and Lucius, seeming that all of us ex-death eaters had been shunned to the far end to keep each other company. As dinner begins to dwindle down, plates being finished, the conversation peaks again.

"Ms. Blanchett, have you been in contact with your twin brother?"

I can't help but flinch, looking up at the Minister for Magic, I can't believe that this would be the time for this conversation, surely it could have waited until later and in a more private setting.

"No Minister, I haven't seen nor have I heard from him since the war, I'm not entirely sure he even made it since it seems through the papers that my entire family was hunted down and killed by the remaining _loyal_ followers."

"You're a twin?" Fred and George say in unison "you don't seem nearly fun enough to be a twin."

"Walk a mile in my shoes and you wouldn't either, this is the calmest my life has _ever_ been."

"Why, Ms. Blanchett, would the Death Eaters target your family, who were also Death Eaters?"

"To punish my brother and I for our betrayal." I answer quietly, feeling suddenly uncomfortable sitting next to Lucius Malfoy. "My brother knew I was going to betray and he kept it concealed, he even went through the dangers of tailing me during the war while I was reviving the Order and protecting me. The last I saw of him... he was being punished for sport by The Dark Lord while he waited for Potter to show up in the forest. I was able to slip away at that point to try and find Severus..."

"Revive? What do you mean? How did you _revive_ people? It's not possible."

"Clearly, Minister, it is. And that is information I will take to my grave, I won't risk it getting into the wrong hands. Ever."

"I suppose…" he sighed, clearly reluctant to let it go, "one last question Miss blanchett, and I will leave you be. Why did you go looking for Severus? Were the two of you… involved at that point, because if so then I must inform you that it would have been highly illegal. War hero or not."

I was silent, collecting myself before I revealed this very personal piece of information about myself. "We _weren't_ together, this is quite… new. I felt him die. I can't explain why... but it was stronger than _even_ my bond with my brother. I could feel it… I did- I... felt every bite and the ache of the venom as it spread through his body. I could feel the _very_ moment he faded out and... I felt... empty."

"I don't think I understand what you mean."

I swallow, "Nor do I Minister, but since the very moment I met Severus, I have felt drawn to him, a need to be closer. I could sense his emotions even from afar, though I didn't know that was what I was feeling at that time, but since being near him after the war, I realized I have always seemed to know how he is feeling or how he will react. I can feel how he is feeling, like I'm feeling it for myself." I finished daring a glance over to Severus who is looking at me with an intense look and I realize this is going to be another fight at some point, another thing I didn't tell him.

"It sounds almost like _anima socium, _ a pre-existing ingrained bond." Hermione starts " I've read about it," Fred snorts and George quips "Of course you have Granger!" She scowls over to them both before continuing, "When two people who are meant to be partners; when they meet it releases an ancient magic which gives them the ability to always understand the other and know when the other is in need or even in danger. Though there hasn't been a documented case in over a century, and the ones that was documented could never be proven."

"As fascinating as that is, it would be mutual, which it is not." Severus drawls, still keeping his eyes on me.

"Your ability at Occlumency would interfere, you are used to shutting off emotion and feeling, so you wouldn't even notice it, Sir." she explains matter of factly.

"Well, I ask about your brother because paperwork came in to the ministry last week, adding you back onto all the family accounts, him being the older of the two, everything became his to control when the rest of your family passed on. So needless to say you are now back on all accounts and the family properties have been transferred to you as per his request."

I freeze, staring at the minister in shock for a moment, suddenly missing my brother terribly and feeling emotional as the tears well up in my eyes.

"Thank you Minister" I whisper, my voice cracking with emotion. Before excusing myself and heading upstairs. I close the bedroom door behind me and drop onto the edge of the bed, tears now falling freely.

* * *

><p>I watch Morwyn flee the room, clearly fighting back tears and I shake my head, how she ever survived the dark lord when she is so emotional I will never understand. I stay downstairs socializing with Lucius and Narcissa as the young ones file outside for another "friendly" quidditch match. I notice that Draco seems to be focusing on Hermione and I make a mental note, sure that there will be trouble at some point, if not this evening then in the definite future.<p>

* * *

><p>Since Morwyn had gone upstairs and the boys had gone outside, I decided to head to the front as I wasn't sure how to be around Ginny just yet with the knowledge of my attraction to Harry. And even with the other girls there in the household, I actually wasn't that close to any of them, at least not enough to feel comfortable to go and seek them out to talk.<p>

I didn't even think that, as I made my way out the front door, perhaps Malfoy wouldn't be anywhere but with the other men of the house playing quidditch. But there he is, standing off to the side, looking up at the sky and watching the others fly freely.

I stood for a moment, looking at his profile smooth of hatred and spite, his handsome features even more so now. Under the moonlight, his features are illuminating, shining bright and silver, and I know how stunning he truly is, if only he was as nice as he is beautiful. His eyes shift to me and I freeze, his hand lifting slightly in a gesture for me to come to him.

After moving to him slowly, feeling as if in a trance, the moonlight and slowly falling snow pulling me to him. I stop mere inches from him and look into his steel grey eyes, the starlit sky reflecting from them as he reaches up to stroke my cheek, tracing a line down my jaw with his thumb and then brushing it gently across my lower lip, his eyes following his gently moving hand. Without warning, his lips come down onto mine, their softness taking me by surprise and I sigh, allowing his tongue to graze my bottom lip before pushing past my lips to explore. His tongue running over the roof of my mouth and my teeth before meeting mine in a passionate duel.

* * *

><p>There is a gentle knocking at the bedroom door and I flick my wand unlocking it before burying my face back down into the tear soaked pillows. I hear the door click shut and the sound of heels against the creaking wooden floor as the intruder approaches me and I feel a warm and comforting hand on the small of my back.<p>

"Miss Blanchett? I came up to see if you were alright, I was going to bring you a glass of wine but Severus took it before I could make it to the bottom step. I suppose congratulations are in order." comes Narcissa's smooth voice as she perches herself on the edge of the bed. I nod, and smile my thanks as genuinely as my mood will allow.

Narcissa is quiet a moment, before clearing her throat and getting up from her perch next to me. I look up and watch her make her way to the window, looking up and out into the night sky. I see her taking in her surroundings outside, opening her mouth and then I see her blanch. Her reaction is so physical that I get up from my spot on the bed and come next to her and look down, seeing Draco Malfoy kissing Hermione. And not just any small kiss, but full on wrapped around her and plundering her mouth. Next to me, Narcissa gasps and then mutters '_Oh Lucius.' _And I realize that she is perhaps worried about his reaction if he were to come upon them entwined.

"She's a brilliant girl, he could do worse" I whisper, gently clasping her shoulder.

"She shan't be brilliant if Lucius catches them and loses his temper Miss Blanchett, Draco's bestowing of affection foolishly could lead to the end of the pureblood Malfoy line, his father will not take that lightly. Nor will the Minister take the loss of Lucius' temper lightly!" she snaps, raising her voice slightly, clearly irritated by my comment and stressed by the situation.

"Purebloods are dying out, and they will continue to do so Narcissa, there is nothing that will prevent that, it is foolish to believe otherwise"

"Your father is turning in his grave at your words _Ms. Blanchett_"

"I think he began turning in his grave long before that moment, perhaps when I defied the Dark Lord, or when I resurrected members of the opposition, or perhaps when I chose to lay with Severus, or maybe even when my body began to nurture his child. Regardless, I make my decisions as a woman, not a child forced to do so by ludicrous family expectations. I'm free to live as I please, and am the happiest I have ever been. Do you not wish that for Draco? For yourself? Is the woman sleeping across the hall from me not your sister? Your blood? Look at what our _great _families have brought us. Bloodshed, losses, heartbreak and misery, is it not time to change that?"

"Lucius will not be so easily swayed in his beliefs, this is his only son... his only child."

"So let Draco be and have another if you must, he's a man, they are easy enough to sway with the right... leverage."

* * *

><p>"So... Morwyn Blanchett, how on earth did <em>you <em>manage that Severus?"

"As the conversation goes, it was _meant...to..be.."_

"I must say, that I am impressed, I was starting to question your… preferences"

"And what Lucius, were hoping _you_ were my type?"

Lucius smirked, "Ah yes Severus, I always wondered what you'd look like under me."

"You mean as you ride my cock?"

Lucius sneered, as Lupin coughed, choking on his drink before getting up.

Lucius smirked even wider, "Of course Severus, after I hold you down, you mean?"

"Yes, Lucius, when I wrap that pretty hair around my fist as I pound you."

Lucius snorted, rearranging his robes over his knee and crossing his legs, "You wish old man."

* * *

><p>Both men turned as Narcissa and I appeared at the bottom of the staircase, Narcissa avoiding Lucius' gaze and me narrowing my eyes at Severus.<p>

"Should I be concerned you're going to leave me for the pretty blonde to your left Severus?" I smirk wrapping my arms over his shoulder and kissing the top of his head.

"Hardly, I don't participate in foolish wand waving" he smirks before shrugging me off his shoulders, suddenly remembering that he is angry with me.

"Severus, it wasn't important enough to worry about, don't get yourself all worked up over nothing" I whisper, half pleading, not wanting to have another fight.

"Narcissa my dear, what is troubling you?"

"It's nothing my love" she responds as she passes a window and flinches slightly, trying to pull her attention away. Lucius stands and clears the distance between them in a few long strides and pulls Narcissa into his arms, kissing her gently on the head before he freezes, his eyes falling on his son in the front yard. His whole body visibly tenses but I get distracted by the commotion of everyone coming back inside from their game. Harry, immediately noticing the change in Lucius' demeanour, follows his gaze and curses before rushing out the front door and startling the two apart.

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell is going on `Mione?! Malfoy get your damn hands off of her! Are you stupid?!" Harry rushes forward, trying to pull Hermione away.<p>

"Harry, it's not your business, please-"

"Lucius is watching the pair of you from the window, he looks like he may be about to snap"

My eyes shift to the window and I gasp when my eyes meet his cold steel ones, I try to pull away from Draco, but he holds me in place.

"I won't let him hurt you, and if it were to come down to it, I would choose you over him Hermione, if you'll have me."

I shift my eyes to Harry who looks uncomfortable. And then turn back to Draco and nod. I pull from Draco and begin making my way up to the house when Draco and Harry catch up, neither willing to let me enter the house alone. I pull open the door and take a deep breath, stepping into the sitting room and turning my gaze to Mr. Malfoy who keeps his back to me, continuing to stare out the window. Upon looking closer I see that Narcissa is holding his arms and whispering something to him as he appears to be taking deep breaths. I glance over to Morwyn and Severus as I step towards Lucius. Both Severus and Morwyn shake their heads, Morwyn lifts her hand signaling me to stop and wait.

"Father-" comes Draco's firm voice.

But Lucius' visibly trembling hand comes up to silence him. He stands silently for several long moments before gently wrenching himself from Narcissa's grasp and turning to face me. The silence in the room is deafening as the crowd watches on, most confused as to what is happening, and those who do know have placed a hand on their wands, ready to intervene at a moments notice as Lucius steps forward taking me in for a briefly before nodding his head.

"Miss Granger" he comments calmly before returning to his seat beside Severus who looks as shocked as the rest of the room at Lucius' choice to ignore the situation. After a few moments of awkward silence Lucius waves his hand dismissively.

"Carry on, there's no further drama happening here this evening."

"Lucius, my love, come upstairs, Mrs. Weasley has given us the room beside Severus and Ms. Blanchett for the evening, it's late and I am fatigued." Narcissa speaks calmly, gently tugging at Lucius until he reluctantly stands and begins towards the stairs.

"Do you think we should give them the heads up Fred?"

"I dunno George, might be more fun to camp out in the hallway tonight and see who comes out to complain about the noise first."

"What noise?" Lucius asks, his tone showing annoyance.

"Oh just the headboard hitting the wall, the screaming and and other juicy noises that may come from the room next door." Fred smirks turning his gaze to Severus who appears to be grinding his teeth again.

"I wasn't aware that it was to be dinner _and _entertainment tonight Severus, but if you insist on putting on a show, I assure you that I will make certain you have an audience." Lucius smirks, before disappearing up the stairs with Narcissa.

* * *

><p>"Severus, I just-" And before I know it, he has grabbed me about the waist and landed softly against the mattress, taking me with him, spelling our clothes away. All he has to do is touch me, and I feel a gush of liquid warmth pulse inside me, my parts already becoming engorged with blood and need for him, my clitoris throbs. He pushes me onto my hands and knees and enters me in one thrust, bringing his hand down hard onto my behind, jerking a pained gasp from me and I moan. Surprising myself that I enjoy him spanking me. And I realize, this is my punishment… but how punished am I really? His thrusts are deep and hard, jerking me back by the small dip of my waist, wrapping his beautiful long fingered hands, the tips touching in the middle of my softening tummy as he fucks me hard.<p>

His thrusts become jerking, pulling me back as he thrusts into me in short bursts. I know he is about to come when he reaches down between the apex of my thighs and rubs his fingers over me, stimulating me and I buck back into him, desperate for release, in pain from the build up, it's sweet torture as he pulls cries from me, his other hand kneading the full flesh of my unabused cheek. Each firm thrust into me, he tweaked my clit and squeezed my bum, draped half over me and my orgasm rolled through me, and he kept thrusting and my cries got louder and louder and called Severus' name over and over, calling out to Merlin and Goddess alike for release and I felt him go rigid behind me, calling out and releasing inside of me with a deep guttural groan before collapsing in a sweaty and exhausted heap on the mattress.

And as we begin to try to catch our breath, there is a creaking from the door as if a weight is being removed from the outside.

"Impressive performance old man, quite a singer you have there. Same time tomorrow?" comes Lucius voice from the hallway followed by the maniacal laughter of the twins.

"Merlin! I didn't think he was serious" I gasp, a furious blush creeping up my face.

"Sleep now Morwyn, I will repay him in the morning" he whispers, pulling me tightly against his firm chest and pulling the blankets up over us. I place a gentle kiss against his throat before curling into him and drifting off into a contented sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all for your reviews and read again, im glad yo are all enjoying the comedy and drama of this tale, its going to get so much better. Thanks again to ChavelaPrincess for her endless wisdom :)

* * *

><p>I wake, pulling myself carefully away from Morwyn and gently brush the hair from her face and see she sleeps peacefully. Her beautiful curves and the gentle swell of our child growing inside her make me groan. I look at the clock on the wall which reads five o'clock, and I listen for any stirrings below. When I'm reasonably certain the house is still asleep, I gently nudge Morwyn onto her back and close my mouth over her sensitive nipple, sucking gently and earning a soft moan. I pull the blankets from her and trail open mouthed kisses down between the valley of her breasts and down to the softness of her abdomen before gently prying her thighs apart and laying my mouth against the sleep warmed skin of the insides of her thighs. I whisper her name, nipping at her gently.<p>

I suck a mark into her thigh and as she awakens she hisses my name, sitting up on her elbows to watch me, sleep rumpled and hot blooded.

"More... my insatiable little witch?" I whisper, my hot breath against her core, watching her head drop back as I close my mouth over her, working my tongue until my witch is writhing beneath me, pleading for release as she tugs my hair. I feel when she snaps, my scalp burning as she pulls me closer, crying out in release and falling limp against the bed.

Severus climbs up the bed capturing my lips in a desperate kiss. Nipping at my bottom lip as he settles in between my legs, hard enough that with one deep thrust he is seated all the way inside. He immediately sets a brutal pace that is rough even by his standards. It seems that as of late, he is becoming more and more intense in the bedroom. Stroke for stroke his thrusts are harder and faster, his mouth finding my nipple and tugging it with his teeth, causing me to hiss and arch against him. He wraps a strong arm around my waist holding me firmly against him as he pounds into me ruthlessly until we both break, howling our release and collapsing, panting on the bed.

* * *

><p>After starting a morning off with a vigorous lovemaking, I was sore but content, pleasantly sore I suppose I could say. After we'd both dressed, we headed down the stairs to join the others that had accumulated in the kitchen while we had gone back to sleep for a few more hours.<p>

Breakfast was ready as we made our way into the room, the long table set and plates already being lowered into position, I was led by Severus to our seats, next to each other, my view facing the back garden after saying how much I appreciate the view.

All the youngest of us were seated, and the parents and other adults made their way over, Molly making sure everyone had their food before seating herself down, asking Narcissa where Lucius was. She rolled her eyes, "It was practically impossible to wake him this morning, it seems he slept rather well and didn't seem happy to be disturbed."

"Or he stayed up too late enjoying the entertainment of the night." piped Fred and it was then that Lucius appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

Narcissa's look of confusion was almost comical as she stared at Lucius for an explanation.

"I am certain that I have no idea what you are speaking of" he responded, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Lucius?" Narcissa arched an eyebrow in askance. "What are they talking about?"

"Yeah Malfoy, to what are we referring?" George smirked, speaking with all the eloquence that Lucius would, just to annoy him more, causing his twin to snigger devilishly.

"I don't know _Weasley_. Surely you were kept up with the entertainments of the evening… or am I mistaken? We could always ask your mother what she thinks of your participation in the matter."

Both twins blanched simultaneously. Then Molly looked up from her plate with fire dancing in her eyes, already knowing that they must have gotten up to something.

When Severus spoke next, "For Merlin's sake, these three perverted fools sat outside our rooms and listened to us fucking." Molly gasped Severus' name and hissed '_language'_ to him, when Arthur gasped, looking equal parts shocked that his boys sat with Lucius Malfoy and to what I can only guess was interest when he drops "Did you really?! Was it entertaining as you said it was?" Molly reached over swatting her husband harshly with a table napkin causing him to jerk back into a straight sitting position and he grumbled, clearing his throat awkwardly, "I mean-I mean, yes, no, distasteful boys, absolutely rude and distasteful."

Lucius smirked, "Actually Arthur old boy, wasn't anything but tasteful."

"Lucius. Enough. That's absolutely enough of this, at the breakfast table with the meal that Mrs. Weasley has prepared for us, this is Christmas morning, we do not need to be speaking of such things." She stared her husband down, stern, before he physically wiped his smile away with his napkin, before setting it back down in his lap and taking another bite, smirking over to the twins.

I think all of us at the table have now realized that an unholy union has been formed between these three, which was terrifying and amusing all at once.

"Perhaps if some people were decent enough to cast a silencing charm over their room we could all get more sleep" came Andromeda's harsh voice from the opposite end of the table.

"Or people could just stop acting like imbeciles" Severus growls.

"This food is impeccable Mrs. Weasley," Narcissa comments, changing the subject expertly "what are your family traditions on Christmas morning?"

"It can't be anything like what it must be at your house, oh Lucius dear _another _island! You shouldn't have!" Smirks Fred in a falsetto. George responds, sounding overly pompous, "Oh no my dear wife, this is just your small gift." laughing strangely like Lockhart.

"Surprisingly not boys, I am certain it is no different here than at our home" Lucius shrugs indifferently.

"You mean you hold hands around the Christmas tree and sing carols in nothing but your skivvies too! Brilliant!" Claps George as Narcissa chokes on her tea.

"Bloody hell, I'll need to obliviate myself now to stop myself from seeing Lucius in his skivvies" Ron whines.

"That is assuming I wear any at all" sneers Lucius, drawing an annoyed huff from Narcissa and Molly at the same time.

Hermione cleared her throat, "my family does what they do in America for their Thanksgiving holiday, my family would go around the table saying what we were most thankful for." I saw her get choked up, eyes welling up and Harry reaching over and placing his hand over her clasped hands, at the same time that Draco ran his hand gently down her back. I didn't know the details of what was wrong, but obviously it was something that she would need to address further, so she could talk it out.

"What about you Severus? What was Christmas like at your house growing up?" I ask trying to diffuse the tension, but upon seeing the look on his face, I realize I may have just made things worse. His look of utter discomfort that bordered on anger was perfectly chastising. "Like nothing Morwyn."

I knew that that was not just nothing, but was unwell to anger him any further, especially in front of the others.

* * *

><p>After we'd stuffed ourselves on delicious food, we made our way into the sitting room, where the tree was set up with all the gifts which had previously been shrunken, were now back to their original size and around the big but beautifully decorated and lopsided tree. The ornaments, clearly been collected over the years, heirlooms and handmade, making the tree that much more dazzling. I couldn't help but imagine what mine and Severus' family tree will look like in 20 years. Severus seated himself, set up against the cushions and looking comfortable so I lowered myself next to him and up against his body, pulling my legs up underneath me and leaning into him as he placed his arm around me and pulling me closer against him in a rare display.<p>

Arthur dubbed Ginny as Santa, and she rolled her eyes at having to pull herself from Harry's side and disperse the gifts, looking at his face though, I saw some of the tension leave his shoulders and couldn't help but think that maybe he'd be much better off if he weren't with her, that he'd be happier. Even sitting next to Hermione who was next to Draco, Harry seemed more at ease than what he did with his own girlfriend next to him.

Severus was the first to receive a package, bulky and wrapped simply. As other gifts were handed out, I looked down at his lap, with the gift sitting there untouched and prodded him gently with my elbow, "Sev, open it, don't be rude." He scowled down to me, before delicately removing the strings holding the package together, pulling the papers open to reveal a soft dark knitted fabric, and as I looked down at it, I around the room, I realize that Molly must have knit him something, he pulled the jumper from his package and held it up, revealing a black jumper with a deep dark forest green 'S' on the front. I smiled, looking over to Molly who was looking at Severus waiting for his response as I smile over to her, he was still staring at the jumper when Molly chimed in, "I figured those colors would suit you most Severus." He tipped his chin down, and cleared his throat, "Thank you Molly." He put it back in his packaging and when he looked up, he was glaring past me, so when I looked over, Lucius was smiling snidely as he opened his gift, only to pull out a complete replica except with an 'L' on the front, and his smile slipped.

"Oi, look there Lucy! Another set of twins in the family, you're one of us now, mate."

"Sod off."

Fred chimed in, "Really, how very lower-class of you to say _sod_. Might as well pull a Ronnikins and tell us to '_Piss Off'_."

"Yes…" Lucius drawls, "You do _that_ too."

"You should try it on Mr. Malfoy, make sure it fits, you know?" George added thoughtfully as several others opened and pulled on their sweaters.

Lucius smirked, unbuttoning his fine silk shirt and slipping it off, dropping it into Narcissa's lap and pulling the sweater down over his deeply muscled chest, all eyes on him. Stopping to fix his hair before turning his gaze to Severus with a challenging look. Severus snorts shaking his head.

"Not a chance, I'll try it on later."

I unwrapped my present, pleasantly surprised by the thoughtfulness of a soft silver and emerald green blanket. It had been so long, besides from Severus that I'd been given anything. And I was more than touched by the thought. I received a Potions book on acceptable dark potions from Hermione, chocolates from Remus, a gift certificate to the Weasley twins shop, nothing from the Malfoys or the older Weasley children, but the gifts I did receive were appreciated. Harry and Severus received the same gift from Remus, chocolates and a picture of Lily that had somehow been saved, she is in the castle, age roughly around first or second year. Another woman would be jealous, but I know how much she meant to Severus in their childhood as she was his first and only true friend. Harry had tears in his eyes and smiled his thanks to Remus. Severus received a gift certificate to the bookstore from Hermione, virility pills that the Weasley twins are still marketing which earned them spiteful sneers and a response from George "But that was _before_ we knew what you had in you, Professor." Which I couldn't help but snort at. Lucius gave Severus a nice bottle of wine, and other tidbits from the Malfoy family. Harry gave Draco a book on Defense, Hermione gave him a book of famous Muggle poets and the twins gave him and stuffed ferret which earned them another scowl that they brushed off with wide grins.

More gifts were passed around, and after I'd found out that I'd been added back to my family vaults, I'd sent a Hogwarts elf off with a list for shopping and a monetary tip for the last minute errand. Everyone got their gift from me at the same time and began opening them, which I addressed as from both Severus and myself. Everyone seemed equal parts pleased and bewildered to be getting a gift from the both of us, while Severus looked on in aggravation at having been put in the giving light, but I hadn't given him much of a choice.

As the gifts giving wrapped up, the masses moved outside for a friendly Christmas quidditch match, leaving only myself, Severus, Narcissa, Lucius and Andromeda in the house. I look from Narcissa to Andromeda and back, hoping the two of them would at least glance at each other, but Andromeda instead rose to watch the game from the window, gently tapping her fingers against the window frame.

"Hermione and Draco look good together I think" I comment casually moving beside Andromeda and watching them in the garden. Draco stands, leaning back against the tree with Hermione's back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist, his head gently resting forward on her shoulder. Narcissa appears behind us at the window, looking on as well.

"I suppose they do..." she answers quietly, "interesting how things are changing."

Andromeda blanched when she noticed Narcissa's close proximity and turned her stare on her before turning and taking her leave. I watched Narcissa's hand shoot out almost on its own accord to clasp Andromeda's shoulder before freezing and realizing what she'd just done. Andromeda spun back around on her heel, stopping in front of her younger sister, glaring at her.

"What exactly is it that _you _want?"

Narcissa's gaze dropped and for the first time I'd ever seen, Narcissa seemed to fumble with her words.

"I-I" she started, turning her gaze to her husband who was looking at her with mild curiosity.

"Might as well... if it will make you happy Cissa, the world is going to hell anyways." he drawled, shrugging his shoulders in indifference, voice not entirely in agreeance with his words.

Narcissa nodded quietly, turning her attention to her sister who was now watching her with a brow raised in what looked to be equal parts aggravation and askance.

"I heard about your husband, it must have been terrible for you-"

Andromeda interrupted, "Twenty eight years and that's all you have Narcissa? Pity." She chided and turned, walking away.

"I've missed you Andromeda" she whispered barely audible.

Andromeda was almost to the door, taking her away from her sister, and she stopped, back still to Narcissa, and turned to her face to the side, eyes cut to the side, "Then Cissy, that makes your actions that much more abhorant." She tsked, again, this time genuinely, "Abandoning your own sister." Her face dropped again and then she was gone, out the door to join the rest of the festivities.

I look over to Narcissa, who was looking forlorn, such a foreign expression on her usually blank face. I let my eyes cut over to Lucius who sits watching his wife uninterestedly before standing and joining her at the window and patting her reluctantly on the back all the while turning his attention out the window. "Well, Narcissa… if there is going to be a taint to the Malfoy line, it's not a bad way to go." he chuffs, a sound I'd never thought to hear from him and judging from his wife's face she was not used to it either "Though I do hope his heir will inherit his hair… the _atrocity_ of that hair… on a Malfoy… " he sneers then turns away from the window, leaving his wife there alone as he heads back to his spot on the divan.

Their interaction, all the more, makes me appreciate Severus. That even in his reluctance for people to see a softer side of him, he'd still give me more comfort than that of what Lucius just showed his wife. I looked over to him and his silence spoke volumes. He was use to Lucius' lack of attention to his wife, not at all perturbed in what just transpired. And I realize that I've been spoiled by Severus. Even in everything that I'd gone through in my young life, and what Severus has gone through in his years, we can still show each other the proper respect.

Something, something innately female in me, and the mother to be, reaching out to another mother, makes me want to reach out to comfort her, as she had tried to do with me. But something tells me to pull back and that it wasn't the right time.

Instead of joining her husband in sitting down, or outside with her son and his new girlfriend, Narcissa instead gathered herself and made her way up the stairs to her and Lucius' room, closing the door quietly behind her. I looked over to Lucius, disgusted at his lack of a real response, Severus coming over to me, seeing that I am obviously annoyed. "What's wrong with you? What kind of a marriage is it that you have?" Severus, with his arm wrapped around my waist, muttered my name to shush me and I forged on. "No Severus, if I was upset and you didn't treat me a little gentler, then we'd have bigger problems than just that." Severus frowned, but kept his arm around me.

"Severus old boy, tell your _little_ _witch_ to watch herself."

And Severus growled back at him, "_You_ _watch_ it Lucius."

"No old boy I don't think I will." He smirked to Severus, and turned his gaze back on me "This is _none_ of your business Miss Blanchett. Step back and stop meddling in affairs you don't understand, let the adults handle things and you run along and play."

"Adults?! You think you are the more mature one here? You… Voldemort's bitch?!"

He smirks, face turning acidic, "Pot, kettle Morwyn… you were a death eater too… lest you forget _your_ place among that group."

I gasped, chest clenching. And Severus snarled, grabbing me around the waist and picking me up, physically removing me from the room as my wand was already in hand, mouth open about to cast.

Mortified to have been dragged from the room like a child having a temper tantrum, I turn my temper loose on Severus.

"Why did you do that, he deserved it and you know it!"

"He did, but the Weasley home is hardly sturdy enough to withstand the two of you when you both fly off the handle, as much as it would entertain me to watch you hand Lucius his own arse, which I am positive you would. You need remember that you're with child and this is not our home to destroy."

"He is a complete prick sometimes, he dese-" I start and Severus raises his hand to interrupt.

"I have known him a great many years Morwyn, you are trying to teach the Professor. Again I will warn you that this is not our home and we are guests here, please control your temper."

"Our home? I wasn't aware that _we _had a home Severus." I grumbled

He stopped for a minute, thinking before opening his mouth again.

"I hadn't thought of that to be completely honest. I have a house, and you I suppose are welcome to stay with me."

"In case you had forgotten, I am now the owner of several properties, I don't need your pity" I growl, still angry from Lucius' painful reminder of my past, and I know I am being unfair to him.

"I wasn't offering you pity, you are carrying my child, it would make no sense to be living apart now, I haven't slept without you in quite some time, and don't intend to start now Morwyn."

"I have several properties here in the UK, are you particularly fond of your house Severus?"

"In all honesty, I've waited for the day I could watch it burn to the ground. But it has served me in the short periods of time I have spent there so I have kept it. So no, no fondness."

"Would you be terribly opposed to a woman providing a home for you? I have a lovely home not too far away from Hogwarts, I think you would enjoy; large library, larger potions lab that was, at last check, fully equipped and the grounds are quite nice."

"Seeing as my home is not fit for a witch of your stature, I don't see that I have a choice if I wish to be near you and our child"

"Severus, I will adapt to wherever you wish to live, I guess I just hadn't thought about this."

"We could always just stay year round at Hogwarts?"

"Merlin no, don't you get enough of it during the school year? Would it truly hurt your pride _so_ much to live in one of my family homes? Even in some pureblood marriages, the husband will choose his wife's home over his own, there's no shame in that. _You_ can pick which house you like best Severus, _you_ pick where we will raise our child."

"Where did you stay between the war and the start of classes Morwyn?"

"The hospital Severus..." I respond quietly.

"You spent almost four months in hospital?" He asks with his brow raised in disbelief.

"I guess so, I was unconscious for the first two months, though I remember July and August pretty well, nothing quite like being harassed by the Ministry when you are bedridden."

"They are forever relentless Morwyn, but my question is why were you bedridden?"

"It's nothing important Severus, I'm fine now."

"You are to be my wife Morwyn, and we have agreed no secrets."

"It's not a secret, just... unimportant."

"Morwyn," he responds, a hint of annoyance creeping up in his voice.

"I was _told_ that I had... almost... died."

"And that wasn't _important_? What happened?"

"I had exhausted myself, and my life force was weak"

"How on earth did you manage that?"

I look down at my feet, shuffling them anxiously.

"Morwyn..."

"Reviving you Severus, the damage to your person was significant and reviving you took everything I had left that day, including a large chunk of my _own_ life force." I finish still looking at the floor. He is silent for several long moments before he presses against me, his arm wrapping around my waist and his free hand tipping my chin up to look at him.

"You were willing to forfeit your life to save me? Are you mad?"

"I can't explain it, more than to say I couldn't bear to live knowing I hadn't done what I could to save you Severus, and at that point in time I didn't have a purpose anymore."

"You shouldn't have done it, it was very foolish of you. A whole life ahead of you and you were willing to forfeit it for a man who had for all you knew, no desire to be here any longer."

"I wish you could understand what I felt like the moment I felt you die, but since you can not possibly understand, it is futile to sit here and try to make you understand."

"You have no idea _what_ _my_ life has been Morwyn, years of my life and skin off my _back_, to win this war so that the world could be at peace again, I never intended to walk away from this."

"But you did Severus, so why not stop being angry that you did survive and start being happy that things are finally well for you? You are engaged to marry me, your child will be here before you know it, the whole wizarding world views you as a hero and yet you still sit here and play a martyr to your past. You live there. It's time to move forward. I will listen if you wish to talk about things and get them off of your chest, I, after all, have lived a similar existence. But I refuse to stand here and listen to you and your whining when there is no reason for it. I have grown weary of this topic and if we continue to revisit this then I will walk away from you, I have a child growing within me Severus and don't wish to sit here and watch you wallow in your own self pity."

I feel Severus tense against me and his arms wrapped possessively around my waist, pulling me tighter to him and resting his forehead on top of my head with a sigh.

"I suppose we'll have to agree that we're at an impasse... and just move on from here. You're right... I don't understand how you felt, and at times still don't, but you will never understand my life as it was. It is pointless to continue fighting amongst ourselves."

"I will tell you how I feel Severus, I feel lucky that you were bold enough to try and help me heal and couldn't be happier that you stand at my side. I am beyond thrilled to be carrying your child and sharing your bed… I love you Severus, with everything that I am and ever _will_ be."

He stills before tipping my chin up again and capturing my mouth with his in a warm wet kiss, a knock at the door makes him pull away, still holding me tight. Severus waves his hand causing the door to swing open and we are faced with one of the Weasley twins, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Mum wanted me to let you know that lunch is ready, but I can go and tell her you've moved on to dessert if you and your naughty witch would like a bit more time?"

I pull away from Severus, chuckling and shake my head before following Fred down the stairs.

Everyone is already seated at the table, leaving only two seats empty between Lucius and Tonks. I pick the lesser of two evils and grab the back of the chair beside Tonks, ignoring her glare before a hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Not a chance witch, I _will not _sit between you and Lucius and risk damage to my person," he comments dryly before gesturing me to the seat beside Lucius. I sigh and gently climb past him into the vacant seat.

"You, my dear, need to learn to take a little grief if you are going to give it, there was no need for your temper Miss Blanchett" Lucius smirks, knowing at he got the better of me earlier.

"Of course _darling" _I smile sweetly before stomping his foot painfully under the table.

"Quite the little hellcat you have here Severus... good luck taming this one." Lucius sneers shaking his foot under the table.

"Can't you two get along? Just think about it, you could sit and braid each other's hair!" George smirks.

"I can see their matching hair bows now George." Fred smirks.

"Boys!" Molly barks at them.

"It's quite alright Mrs. Weasley, I actually find them quite amusing."

"Don't encourage them Morwyn, we are still here for a few more days," Severus grumbles at me.

A moment passes before it occurs to me to voice some of my thoughts.

"Has there been any further correspondence from my brother Minister?" I ask calmly before putting a spoonful of soup into my mouth.

"No, but we are still looking. The Ministry wishes to bring him in for questioning and trial."

"I didn't have to go for a trial Minister, why is it that he would? What is he under suspicion for? Perhaps I can clear it up for you? He never killed anyone, he wasn't even of legal age to use magic away from school until a week before the war."

"Morwyn, please don't involve yourself" Severus mutters irritably.

"As I am _aware_, but it is his actions after the war that are of concern to us. This may come as a shock to you Miss Blanchett, but we have reason to believe that he was responsible for the death of your parents and both of your older brothers."

My hand freezes midway to my mouth and I stare at him in shock.

"And what reason could that be?" I ask, composing myself quickly.

"He was last seen leaving their home the night before they were found dead. Can you think of any reason why he would harm them?"

"In all honesty, I could speculate, but not give you a definite answer. My parents didn't give us a choice when it came to the Dark Lord, we were forced into the inner circle at great personal cost. My brother was secretly seeing a muggle-born girl and the Dark Lord had her killed before my brother's own eyes. He was also very protective of me sir, he could have done it in retaliation for the tortures I endured among the inner circle, which would explain why my brothers were involved, he hated them for not protecting me."

Harry spoke first, "With all due respect sir, if they were dark, what does it matter? We've tracked down and given multiple criminals The Kiss, wouldn't this have just saved us the trouble?"

"Potter, be that as it may, all criminals need their day before the Wizengamot-" before Harry interrupts him, "Again, forgive me sir, but _I've_ had to be the one to hunt down most of these people for trial… not to mention killing that megalomaniac myself…" Mr. Weasley shushed Harry gently, "Kingsley, it's Christmas, we do not need to be speaking of such things and upsetting Morwyn."

I looked over to Harry, smiling slightly in thanks as he nods back.

* * *

><p>The Christmas meal carried on without further mention of my family, much to my appreciation and now a reluctance to ask more questions.<p>

Severus and I had made our way up to our room, me getting ready for the night, washing my face, changing into warm comfortable pajamas and Severus changing for the night as well. After Severus lit a fire in our room, thankfully there was a small fireplace since I have trouble now sleeping without one lit, we settled into bed and before I knew it, I was asleep.

And thrown headlong into a nightmare.

It comes in flashes, but I see him, my brother… my twin; the other part of me, running, fearfully looking behind him as he apparates in and out to different locations, before someone hits him with a stunning spell, just missing him of being splinched, as he struggles. I can't see who is chasing him, but the fear on his face is suffocating. And in the distance, I hear my name being called, as I am jolted from one spot to the next, feeling my brother's panic.

He then apparates to another location, but before landing there, is hit with something I can not hear; and then he lands hard, falling into the great hall of our summer house, I recognize the long foyer that leads to a balcony, I can feel him slam into the marble floor and his scalp slap onto the hard surface and then all is black.

* * *

><p>I'd been trying to shake Morwyn awake, her thrashing becoming violent to the extent that her magic had gone wild, sparking around the room in her panic, this is no ordinary nightmare, I can see.<p>

And just as I am about to grab my wand to bring her awake, she jolts up in bed, screaming only one thing, "Baylor!"

And she is out of bed, and gone with a crack.


	15. Chapter 15

This is by far my Favorite chapter so far, I hope you all love it as much as I do! Thank you to my faithful reviewers Marsbott and VictoriaCullen. and thank you as always to my beta and co-writer on this story ChavelaPrincess.

**marsbott26: **I promise you when the time is right there will be a scene between Draco/Hermione, Lucius is full of surprises just wait and see, and destiny always plays a part with Snape, the true question is will he ever feel what she feels?

**victoria_Cullen33: **sorry abot the delay, marsbott requested time to catch up lol!

I would also like to take time to thank those following this story : **FonzFan, HarukaJKGG, Liz Merryfeather, McG31, Sailor Dreamer95, avlawgal, nightworldangel, sci-fi-rocks, and Victoria_Cullen33  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I lean over Baylor's unconscious form, having managed to move him from the cold floor of the grand foyer and into his bed upstairs. I sit perched on the side of his bed gently wiping blood from his face with a warm wet cloth, his face is sickly pale with all the blood he has lost. I carefully divest him of his clothing and clean him with any spells I know. Baylor had clearly been living in squalor, his pale form thin and caked with dirt and blood. Old wounds have healed poorly, leaving his pale flesh deeply scarred and his body heavily bruised. Upon looking him over I have come to the conclusion that several of his ribs are broken as well as his nose and his jaw is sitting at an awkward angle. I'm certain upon further inspection that his shoulder is dislocated and several of his fingers are more than likely broken. The large bump on his head tells me that he more than likely has a concussion.<p>

I know he needs medical treatment but there is no way they will help him. I immediately get to work resetting broken bones that are visible to me, watching carefully for any sign of shock that may develop, the resetting of bones causing terrible stress on the body. After I have healed his ribs and nose and reset his shoulder, his body begins to tremble fiercely and I pull the heavy wool blankets up over him and charm them to stay warm.

I watch him for a few moments before turning my attention to the chiming clock on the mantel across the room. Eight, Merlin! It's been hours! Severus is probably worried sick. I check Baylor's vitals carefully and scrawl a quick note saying I will be back soon, casting one last worried glance to my brother and warding off the room to intruders and apparate back to The Burrow, landing in our shared room.

Severus stands instantly and clears the distance, wrapping his arms around me. He steps back suddenly, taking in my bloodied appearance and looks up at me, panic evident in his eyes.

"It's not my blood Severus, it's my brother's, please don't tell them I've seen him, please!"

"Is he alright Morwyn?" He asks, still clearly more worried about me.

"I'm not sure, he's unconscious, more broken bones than I will be able to fix in fewer than several sittings, he's lost a lot of blood and I think he has a concussion. I can't do this alone Severus, I need help."

"If we _both_ disappear it will raise suspicion Morwyn."

"Is there anyone here that is trustworthy and good at healing spells? I'm going to be going back and forth until he is conscious and well, I _have_ to."

"I understand, just please be careful, take Miss Granger with you, she has held more secrets about her friends than you and I have kept in our entire lives, and she knows her spells and potions well."

"I'll go down and ask her if she will accompany me to get extra clothing from my house? Tell her you don't want me going alone?"

Severus nods quietly before shoving me towards our bathroom. "You should probably change and shower first, you are covered in blood Morwyn. No one will go anywhere with you if you go down like that, I'll go get Ms. Granger," he finishes before stalking off.

I climb under the hot water, resting my back against the wall in exhaustion before grabbing the soap and working it through my hair and then over my body, the hot water easing my aching muscles. My stomach growls as I rinse the suds from my ivory skin and step out, drying myself with a spell and summoning a clean outfit onto my form, the button on my pants now a struggle to button, pulling a little tighter at my waist than I'd like. I step out from the bathroom to find Hermione and Severus talking in hushed tones. They turn to me and I smile wearily.

"I was just explaining to Miss Granger the importance of secrecy on this matter,"

"I won't tell anyone Miss Blanchett, I vow that to you."

"_Do not _overdo yourself Morwyn, remember that if you are under strain, so is our child"

I nod and link arms with Hermione, feeling the tug at my navel as we apparate back into my brother's bedroom. I watch as she takes a moment to regain herself before surveying the room, her eyes falling on Baylor.

He lays still, having not moved in the slightest since I left him and I feel my heart drop a bit.

I immediately run down everything I have done and everything that needs to be done before moving to his side and checking his vitals again. His pulse is steady but weak and his body is still cold to the touch. I watch as Hermione sets a broken bone and watches him for reaction. I need potions and I wonder for a minute if there are any elves left between the properties. I snap my fingers and wait a moment. Several elves appear all at once looking happy to see us and not someone else, I send them all off at varying tasks, potions, clothes, towels, blankets and food before turning to Hermione who is giving me a rather disdainful look.

"What is it Hermione?"

"I _hate_ the enslavement of house elves" she answers shaking her head, "it's primeval!"

"First time I've heard someone say that in my lifetime." I smirk and she glares at me.

"How would you like it if you were captured, mistreated and made to do things for someone you have been forced to call _your_ master?" She speaks heatedly as she sets another bone.

I freeze, memories of just that coming to my mind as my eyes water rapidly. Hermione looks over at me when I can't hold back a sniff and I quickly turn away from her, making myself busy with stoking the fire. "Oh, Mis-Morwyn… I'm- oh, _blast_. I've really stuck my foot in it, haven't I?"

I swallow back my emotions, and turn to her, smiling slightly as best as I can. "It's okay Hermione, I know you didn't mean any harm… just watch what you say," I hear my voice harden without an initial realization "Of everything that you've been through yourself, and we're the same age I understand, tread lightly Hermione, think before you speak for once."

When I see she is thoroughly chastised, I turn my attention back to my twin.

Forgetting already the words she said, instead turning my attention to the most important thing in my life at this moment.

I'm about to open my mouth to ask how his injuries are coming along in their healing, when I hear a pop that makes me jump; Hermione and I both jerk in surprise and look over to the disturbance to see a scowling Harry, worry warring with anger. Hermione jumps up from the bed where she'd been seated, "Harry!" and they meet in the middle, he throwing his arms in around her and Severus then arriving with a crack, and scowling dangerously, "For Merlin's sake, get a room!" Harry turns to Severus and leers, "We are in a bedroom, Professor." Severus rolls his eyes and Hermione reaches out and slaps Harry's shoulder and pulls back, returning back to the bed to attend Baylor.

"Just trying to diffuse the tension, wouldn't want Snape to concentrate too much on the fact he may feel like a pedofile being in a bedroom with four eighteen year olds" Harry smirks

"That was out of line considering the fact I _am _sleeping with him, and seeing as I am _not _a child… he is not a pedofile!" I snap irritably.

"I was only having you on, you guys need to relax, it's a tense situation, I was just trying to have fun" he shrugs nervously.

"Well if my brother dies while you are having fun, you are going to see a side of me you won't like, it'll make Lucius look like he's your new favorite Teddy bear!" I growl at him, hormones, sleep deprivation and stress making me increasingly irritable.

"Morwyn enough, deal with him. Potter shut up, I brought you here to help, not to stress my witch further."

"Even if he does die, you can just bring him back can't you?" He asks seriously and the room falls silent as they all stare at me.

"I don't think I should right now, I will if I have to, I would do anything to save him; but since the war, I know the risk it poses to me. I think putting myself under that amount of stress at this point would force my body to abort the baby, not a risk I wish to take for the sake of it, Harry..." I whisper sadly, "not a choice I wish to have to make."

The elves pop back; stacking towels in the bathroom, covering the bedside table with potions, blankets on the foot of the bed along with clothes for Baylor and setting several trays of food out on the coffee table by the fire.

I start uncapping the unlabelled potions sniffing them and recapping them, placing them in groups on the top of the table.

"Have you eaten Morwyn?"

I ignore him and continue to sort the potions until he comes up behind me, and reaches out to still my hands with his own. "Morwyn, go eat something, I will sort these out, you need to keep up your strength" he growls and I turn to face him, opening my mouth to protest when he closes his mouth over mine, his tongue slipping past my lips and plundering my mouth as he grazes his fingertips gently over my belly. "Please." he whispers as he pulls back from the kiss and steers me towards the coffee table.

I sit carefully in the plush leather wingback chair and grab a pear from the fruit bowl, eating it as I watch Severus sorting the potions. I watch Hermione as she sets a few more bones before he goes into shakes again. Before I can reach for my wand, Severus has turned and again cast a warming charm on the bed wandlessy. Harry moves to the bathroom with a clean cloth, soaking it in warm water and moving to the bed and carefully continuing the hard task of removing the caked blood away from the wounds on his face and neck.

"Watch it Potter that you don't open any of those gashes, he can't afford to lose anymore blood from the looks of him." He scolds watching Harry stiffen and move more carefully. "Morwyn these blood replenishing potions are fine but these pain potions are too old to safely use. He is going to need stamina potions, pain potions, some essence of dittany and also something to fight infection; some of these wounds are seriously infected." he pauses as he looks over my brother's chest, the gashes there angry and red. We should wake him to see what the extent of his damages are, but I am unsure how he will react to the current state his body is in and the amount of pain he will be feeling, it will be twenty-four hours until I can have new pain potions brewed, so I leave that choice to you Morwyn as you know him best."

"I think that only I should be present when he wakes, he may well freak out if he sees Harry."

"Are you able to wake him?"

"Never tried it to be honest..."

"Then I will stay as well, they can wait out in the hall, where is his wand?"

I reach under the hem of my shirt pulling out both his wand and mine.

"Give me _some_ credit Severus." I smirk.

"Okay, out you two, wait in the hallway." Severus commands pointing at the door as the two move and shuffle out, closing the door behind them.

I watch as the door closes behind them, the sound in the hall becoming muffled as Hermione shushes Harry from talking. I look up to Severus as he points his wand down at my twin, and even though I know Severus and trust him, I feel myself tense. Severus catches the subtle movement and nods reassurance before a muttered "Enervate."

Severus puts his arm out in front of my body protectively as Baylor rears up, a scream ripping from his lips before Severus is muttering a mild spell to numb the pain. As Baylor slumps back down into the plush bedding, he writhes on his pain sweat dampened sheets and halts as his gaze meets mine.

I push Severus' arm away from my body, much against his wishes and sit on the edge of the bed and take my brother's hand in mine, leaning over him as the tears gather in my eyes. His eyes become even more hooded, "Winnie" his voice cracked, excessive screaming and mostly disused, has his beautifully fluid voice sounding as if he's eaten glass and gargled with firewhiskey. The tears that had been gathering in my eyes from the his awakening, now spill over, and I can't help the burst of laughter from me, "Oh, Lorri," I whisper. I want to gather him in my arms, but I am mindful of his injuries. I turn my head slightly to Severus who is still hovering behind me like a dreaded mother hen and I snap "Where in the _fuck_ are those bloody potions Severus?!" And before he could open his mouth, Hermione chimed in from the hallway "I'm working on those Morwyn!"

I look back down at Baylor, ignoring Severus' indignant look, Baylor's eyes look from the door and back to me, cutting briefly over to Severus before settling on my face again. He opens his mouth before he begins to cough dryly and I summon the water over to him, trying to pull him up to help him and can't, but when Severus reaches out to pull him up, Baylor jerks back before groaning in pain. "Alright, alright. Severus, get back!" I start, warning Severus "he is only trying to help Lorri, he means well."

Baylor shoots me a confused look before turning his gaze to Severus with a reluctant nod. Severus steps forward again slowly and pausing to make sure his aide is welcome. When Baylor nods again, Severus moves forward and carefully helps him up into a reclined position against the plush headboard. He releases him, making sure he is steady before stepping back again. I carefully tip the glass of water to his lips and he drinks quickly, cringing at the pain in his throat before turning his head to tell me he has had enough. Severus moves to the table and uncorks two vials of potion and turning back to Baylor who gives him a distrusting look.

"Blood replenishing potion, you need it." he grumbles clearly irritated at Baylor's stubbornness.

"You can trust him Lorri, I do, I trust him with our lives."

"Why?" He whispers, voice cracking painfully.

"We can talk about that another time, right now I need to know if there is damage we are unaware of, we aren't healers so we will need your help."

Baylor narrows his eyes at Severus before turning his blue eyes back to me and nodding.

We go over his ailments, me losing count and becoming more and more distressed of the pain that my brother has suffered, my first thought going to the idea of my child ever being hurt and I can't stop my hand from moving to clasp gently over my small belly. Baylor's eyes follow the route of my hand and settle on my stomach, not leaving the sight. Knowing my brother as I do, his shock is quickly turning to anger as he blinks rapidly while staring blankly at my stomach. I swallow, not from fear, but from the reality that I must tell my brother that his only sister is pregnant. I ask Severus to leave us, and only then does Baylor look up at me. As the door closes, his gaze focuses back onto my slightly swollen midriff, "Tell me it's not his Winnie, just at least tell me that."

I glare, "And who exactly would you rather it belong to Lorri?" I hiss as I pinch him slightly, avoiding any further injury.

He scoffs, "Bloody hell Morwyn! He's old enough to be our father!" His exclamation at the end is followed by him coughing in pain and a chortle from Harry in the hallway, then followed by Severus' deep muffled voice and Hermione's higher voice chastising him.

Baylor's eyes shift to the door and back to me.

"Did he-?" He croaks

"No, he has been a gentleman Lorri" I smile gently, showing him the ring on my finger.

Baylor brings his hands up to his face, rubbing his eyes in frustration before hissing at the pain in his broken fingers. He looks down at his bruised hands and back up to me.

"We can only do so much, once we have some pain potion brewed we will fix the rest of your broken bones." I start " I can't stay here Lorri, people will notice we are missing, but I will be coming back at night when everyone is asleep in the house."

He nods sadly and closes his eyes and tips his head back against the headboard.

"I'm going to bring the others in, they are the only people who know where you are, I trust them and I want you to try to as well. Severus, Hermione Granger and...Harry Potter." I finish quietly.

Baylor's eyes shoot open wide and he then stares at me in confusion.

"It's a long story Lorri, and I'll explain it when I have more time." I comment and look at the clock on the mantel. "Please be civil, they're trying to help you… come in guys."

The door opens and Severus comes in followed by Hermione and Harry. I watch as he stares at Harry intensely.

Severus steps up to the bed and holds up two small pieces of parchment, showing then to my brother.

"One for you and one for Morwyn, if you write on yours it will appear on hers and vice versa, if you need anything then one of us will come when we can."

Baylor nods again and hisses in pain looking at me with a pleading gaze.

"There's nothing here for pain that you can take, I'm sorry but you will have to wait until tomorrow."

"I have muggle pain pills in my bag" Hermione whispers pointing to her purse on the floor with a shrug, "it's something at least"

I look to Baylor who is staring at Hermione in disbelief before turning his gaze to me with a raised brow. I shrug and he looks reluctant before wincing again in pain then nodding. Hermione pulls the bottle from her purse and hands it to me. I read over the label and open it, dropping two translucent capsules into my hand and turning them over twice before gently putting them in my brothers mouth and helping him with the water.

"They will take about half an hour to kick in, but they should help a bit..." Hermione whispers looking sheepish.

"We need to go, I was just grabbing clothes. Do you need anything before I go?"

He looks at me in annoyance, tapping his fingers gently on the parchment. Hermione digs in her purse and pulls out a self inking quill and hands it to me, clearly reluctant to step near my brother while he is awake.

He takes the quill in his hand and scrawls '_can you at least fix my bloody jaw? And leave my wand?_'

"I'm not going to leave your wand, you're in enough trouble already, but I will fix your jaw." I respond raising my wand. He closes his eyes and leans his head back again.

"Episkey" and there is a sickening crack and he tenses, a roar escaping his mouth before coughing overtakes him again. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment before opening them and shifts his jaw gingerly.

"What _exactly _am I in trouble for?" He whispers

"They think you killed Mother and Father" I pause, "did you?"

He snorts and shakes his head.

"You were seen leaving the house the night they were killed."

"The house was attacked, we fought back, we lost... I ran."

"Who attacked you?"

"Yaxley, McNair, Dolohov, Mulciber and Greyback" he responds, his whisper of a voice still cracking.

"They deserved it, but you are heading the blame right now Baylor."

"There's got to be a way to clear him..." Harry comments and Baylor looks at him in surprise. "Your sister saved people I care about, I owe her a debt."

"You can't do anything Potter, he will have to go before the Wizengamot to be cleared."

"Severus no, they will hold him in Azkaban until the trial, he is too weak."

"We will think of something; right now though, we must go."

I ward the room again, giving the elves orders to stay with him at all times and to make sure he isn't found out, and then grabbing my clothes and disappearing with the group back to The Burrow for the day.

By the time we sit down for dinner, I am stressed and exhausted. I sit beside Severus, and tip my head sideways and rest it on Severus' shoulder. He looks at me, clearly unimpressed with my display of affection but quickly realizes that I am a mess. He pulls my chair closer and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling my body tight against his side. I close my eyes and press my face into the curve where his scarred neck meets his shoulder and close my eyes.

"I came across some information that might interest you Kingsley..." Harry starts and gives me us a wink that no one else notices.

"What information is that Harry?" The Minister asks him curiously.

""Yaxley, McNair, Dolohov, Mulciber and Greyback are responsible for the recent attacks as well as the attack on the Blanchett home."

"How do you know this Harry?"

"I won't give my source sir, but I believe it to be true in its entirety."

"This wouldn't be an attempt on your part to clear Miss Blanchett's brother would it?"

"No sir, this is me wanting to see the last of them put away, if it clears him in the process, then so be it."

"So I suppose it still stands that no one here has been in contact with him?"

Eyes turn to me, but I am half asleep on Severus' shoulder.

"I guess we won't know," Severus drawls lazily.

"Since we are talking about her brother, what would it take to get him cleared?"

"He would have to turn himself in and go before the Wizengamot; and until a court appearance is made, he would be held in Azkaban to prevent further trouble."

"Is there any way to set a date beforehand and he could turn himself in on the day of the trial?" Hermione asks curiously.

"I suppose it could be done, the four of you weren't where you said you were today, were you?" The Minister asks with a raised brow, looking towards Severus. "You know that considering you were with them, you could have this held against you?"

Severus stares uninterestedly at him for a moment "I'm certain I have no idea what you are talking about." comes his deep drawl, stirring me more into the conversation.

"Miss Blanchett, if we set a court date for your brother, would he show up? Because if we do this and he doesn't show up, he will have a valid warrant against him."

I blink twice, staring at him for a few moments before answering.

"I'm sorry Minister, I have no idea what we are really speaking of, I may have been half dozed off."

"The Minister is willing to set a date for your brother to appear in court than rather being held in Azkaban until a date is set..." he pauses, "given of course that you can find him and get the date to him." he adds which lets me know that no one has actually confirmed seeing him. "He wishes to know if you believe he would show up?"

"I think he would... given that he wasn't injured beyond the ability to appear in court."

"I will arrange it tomorrow when I am back at the Ministry, in a weeks time, is that fair enough?"

"Could I be so bold as to request two weeks Minister? Just to factor in any unknown circumstances that could prevent him from being there as well as granting me time to track him down?"

"I will set it to two weeks from today, will you accompany him?"

I open my mouth to say yes but Severus speaks first.

"I don't think a court full of dementors is a good place for her in her present condition, if he requires accompaniment, I will go in Morwyn's place."

"When you _find _him, let him know; January ninth at ten am."

"Can you make it the eighth or the tenth instead? Please? The ninth is Severus' birthday, I can't ask him to sit in court that day."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to ruin the big five-o for you!" George smirks.

"You mean six-o don't you Georgie?" Fred smirks back.

Lucius snorts from across the table with a smirk on his face.

"If I'm sixty that would make you sixty-five Lucius," Severus glares.

"Wait, you're older Lucy?" George asks looking genuinely shocked.

"Yes, I'm forty-four, which would make Severus thirty-eight?"

Severus nods.

"That's not so bad, only what, twenty years older than her, only old enough to be her father and not her grandfather," Fred laughs.

"My father was sixty-five boys, I had a brother Severus' age"

"So you are one of three?" Hermione asks.

"One of nine, I had eight brothers" I respond yawning.

"That's odd for a pureblood family isn't it? Most are single child families..."

"It's to keep funds in tact, when you start dividing between children, it decreases the funds left in the branches as they break off" Lucius comments seriously. "Why your family had so many, I don't understand."

"Their reasoning was that these single children families were what was wiping out the purebloods, my family didn't need to worry, even dividing finances between nine children, each branch was still good for several generations." I explain casually.

"Yes, I've heard the Blanchett family is top when it comes to finances, you must be pleased to know it is only be divided between two now?"

"I don't _care_ about money to be honest, and I hardly see seven of my brothers dying and leaving their money to be divided, _pleasing_ Mr. Malfoy. Though I didn't like them, I would never wish them dead for my own personal gain."

"I'd not said you had, but it does however mean that your branch is set for a few more generations, unless of course you plan to be bred like a bitch as your mother was."

"I see no problem with a large family, for someone who is so set in maintaining a line... having one child wasn't really a wise choice, Draco almost died in the war Mr. Malfoy, if it hadn't been for Harry then the Malfoy line would be _doomed_ already."

"Is that so?" Lucius asks and looking at Draco who is now paying attention to the conversation at hand.

"Yeah, Crabbe, Goyle and I took on Potter in the Room of Requirement, Crabbe decided to use _fiendfyre_ against him and set the whole place on fire. We climbed to get away from it, and got trapped on a stack of furniture. Crabbe fell into the fire, and... we would have died if Potter hadn't found brooms and come back for us... he didn't have to and took a risk to do so, both him and the Weasel."

"I suppose then, I owe you my thanks." he comments and the room falls silent, staring at him in wait, Lucius looking bored back at the group at large.

"Oh no, that was it, there is no more coming from his mouth" Severus snorts, clearly seeing that Lucius hadn't actually thanked them and knowing he didn't intend to.

I can feel my eyes closing involuntarily and I stand and head for the stairs.

"Dinner was lovely Mrs. Weasley, but I need to lay down... I'm exhausted."

"Not a problem dear, get some rest, you need more than we do, sleep in in the morning and I'll save you some breakfast."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, good night everyone."


	16. Chapter 16

Firstly I want to again thank all my faithful readers and also my new followers: **Allison Olliver, ba12468 **and** moltenash.**

If you ever have any questions, comments or suggestions to make the story better please don't hesitate.

I also want to thank my Beta and co-author and bff ChavelaPrincess.

onwards!

* * *

><p>I wake still slightly dazed as the sunlight from the dusty window falls on my face.<p>

I snuggle back against Severus' warm body and I feel his lips gently graze my neck and his arms wrap tighter around me.

"Go back to sleep Morwyn, it's still early and you need your rest"

I freeze and suddenly shoot up in the bed, moving to my feet quickly and turning to glare at Severus.

"What the bloody Hell Severus!" I shout angrily and he sits up rubbing his eyes, a confused look plastered on his face. "Why the fuck didn't you wake me up? Baylor was waiting for me! He is probably in agony! He could be dead Severus! You are such an insensitive bastard sometimes!" I shout at him before apparating away quickly.

Baylor's eyes snap open and his body is tense when I appear in the room, he relaxes when he realizes it's me and closes his eyes again.

"I'm so sorry Baylor, I was exhausted and Severus didn't think to wake me, insufferable git he can be sometimes" I explain, tears in my eyes "are you in terrible pain?"

"No, I'm ok for now Morwyn, please relax. Your _filthy_ half-blood came in your place last night, spent about an hour here, gave me potions that he brought from his home, checked on the potions that are brewing and fixed my fingers. Told me you had fallen asleep and that you were exhausted. Fucker refused to talk to me other than that" he whispers, his voice still hoarse.

I feel a great ache in my chest with my pang of guilt for having yelled at Severus and I turn to my brother with a glare.

"Don't insult him in my presence Baylor, he could have left you last night."

"You love him..." He whispers, looking at me in shock.

"Yes, what did you think? That he was just a fuck and because I got pregnant that I'm _settling_?" I snap and the look on his face tells me that that was exactly what he thought.

"You are a young, beautiful, pureblooded witch, why would you sully yourself with a disgusting man like him, he isn't worthy of you Winnie" his voice a whisper still.

I move to his side and climb into the bed beside him, running my hand gently down his cheek.

"He had the patience to help me through my… damages. He has held me through my nightmares, helped me through my fears and has been able to fill a lot of my wounds Lorri, and he needs me as much as I need him."

"But he isn't-"

"I know Lorri, but I don't care, I don't think I ever have cared. Things are changing now Lorri, even the Malfoy boy is falling out of line"

"Lucius' son? What's he up to?"

"He's taken an interest in Hermione, the girl that was here with me yesterday... they're cute together."

"Ha, looks good on him I guess, never liked the arrogant sod. How is Malfoy taking it?"

"So far so good, but the pair aren't entirely serious yet, I think he will snap eventually, poor Draco" I comment sadly, knowing that he will be at the end of the famous Malfoy temper if he truly chooses her.

"You've made some odd friends Winnie" he whispers trying to sit up and wincing in pain.

"My _odd _friends are going out of their way to get you cleared, so perhaps you should show some respect for them. Harry talked the Minister into giving you a date to appear before the Wizengamot without arresting you and putting you in Azkaban first."

"Am I supposed to feel comforted by that?"

"They don't really have anything on you anymore, sitting trial is just common practice now for Death Eaters. They let Lucius Malfoy off the hook and he pulled more than you ever did. He got fined huge, but that was all."

"So you want me to sit in court? When Morwyn?"

"Two weeks, they originally said the ninth but I'm hoping he will do the eighth or tenth."

"Will you be there Winnie?" He asks moving enough to lay his head in my lap.

"I want to, but Severus won't allow it" I respond quietly, stroking his long black hair.

"Bugger him, I'm your brother" he growls irritably.

"He's worried about the effect the dementors would have on our baby Lorri, he's not without good reason"

"I don't like him, I never have Winnie, you should have been more careful and he should have known better at his age."

"It doesn't matter Lorri, he's here, he wants this baby and I love him."

"I bet he wanted this baby, he probably wanted you and so he got you pregnant on purpose!"

I gaze out the window quietly and I hear him scoff.

"_Really_ Winnie, he just wants your money."

"I was disowned at that point remember? He doesn't let me do anything for him, we are currently fighting over where we are going to live, he doesn't want me to provide. I think he feels bad because he isn't in a position to put me in a big house"

"As he should, he's beneath you."

"There are enough properties that split between the two of us... it is ridiculous to think of buying another, I want him to live here with me, and our baby… and you..."

"Shall we see if Harry Potter wants to stay here too?"

"He's going to be my husband Baylor, can you be nice to him for me? Please?"

He turns, looking at my stomach with a glare before reaching out to put his hand on it.

"I don't know about this Winnie, hold off on marrying him for me? Just for awhile?"

"Nothing is set yet Lorri, so I can stall it if it comes up, to buy you some time to get to know him."

I slide off the bed letting his head drop onto the pillows and uncork some potions, handing them to him and watching him drink them down before returning the bottles to the table.

"Do you think you can get up and get to the bath?"

"I would love to, but I don't think I can get there alone, I'm too weak still"

"I'll go get Severus to help, I need to talk to him anyways, give me a bit and I'll be back"

I appear back in our room and Severus is laying face down on the bed, his pale back bare and his arms tucked under the pillow. I climb carefully into the bed running my small hands up his back until he shrugs me off.

"I'm sorry Severus, I overreacted. I'm worried about him, stressed out about the baby, I'm tired and hormonal and slightly overwhelmed by all the people here. I'm truly sorry Severus, I do love you... forgive me..." I whisper, leaning down and trailing kisses from the waistband of his pants to the back of his neck, sucking a mark into his shoulder and moving to straddle his hips. I start at his shoulders, gently massaging his tense muscles until I reach his waistband and I grab the band tugging it down gently but it is caught between him and the bed. I climb off of him and try to get him to turn over but he shrugs me off again.

"Severus, please look at me."

I sit in silence for several long moments before he turns his head to face me.

"I really am sorry Severus, I misjudged you, I was wrong."

"I know Morwyn, it's fine, you aren't the only one stressed these days. I stayed up here to take some time to relax"

I nudge him gently and he sighs before turning over.

"You don't want me Severus?" I ask sadly and he takes my hand, running it over the firm ridge of his cock through his pyjama pants to show me that I am wrong.

"Why are you stressed?" I ask as I undo his pants and pull them open.

"You are pushing yourself too hard Morwyn, doing too much and I worry about you, and about our child. I wish you would take it easy and let me take care of you like I am supposed to"

"Severus, I promise you I am being careful"

"But you aren't, you are supposed to rest when you are tired and sore, instead you push yourself until you are falling asleep at the table, you haven't been eating properly and I'm concerned about the health of both you and our child, I'm turning into a nagging old woman Morwyn, but you are worrying me, and others have expressed concern for you exhaustion"

"Would you feel better if I were to see a mediwitch and have her check on our baby Severus?"

"I would like that, as well as for you to rest when you are tired, please Morwyn"

"Baylor needs me right now Severus, I actually need your help with him if you will come when I go back"

"Mhmm"

"You don't like him?"

"The feeling is mutual between us" he drawls coldly.

"He will come around Severus, he is just concerned about me. now you please stop denying me, pregnancy hormones aren't just making me irritable"

He snorts and sits up, pushing my nightdress up my thighs. "Did you really go to him like this Morwyn?"

"I wasn't really thinking about it Severus, he's my brother Severus."

"That means nothing these days Mowyn..."

"Perhaps in some families, but I assure you Severus, I love my brother, but I have no desire to bed him, he's a whore."

Severus nods and hooks his fingers into my panties tearing them off and tossing them aside.

"Severus!"

"You can buy more my spoiled little witch, now come here" he growls, pulling me onto him and tossing his pants to the floor. I lift my hips and gently position him before impaling myself on his length with a groan. He moves his strong hands to my hips to slow me as I begin riding him with a desperate urgency.

"If you want it like that let me Morwyn, please" he whispers flipping me over and driving into me hard. He picks up the same urgent pace that I had been trying for, thrusting hard until we both find intense relief, Severus collapsing down onto me, careful to perch on his elbows to keep his weight off my belly. He lowers his head into the crevasse of my neck sucking on it and pulling off with a pop and kissing the dark spot on my flesh. He rolls onto his side pulling me into his arms and closing his eyes for a few minutes, regaining his composure.

"What do you need my help with little witch?"

"I want to get him into the bath, but he is too weak to walk there unsupported and I know he won't allow me to levitate him. He smells like rot still, he desperately needs it"

Severus sighs and nods, pulling his arms from around me and climbing out of the bed. He waves his wand and we are both dressed and ready to go.

"We had better let them know we are leaving for a bit Morwyn" he comments heading out the door. I can hear him creaking down the steps and I follow close behind.

The crowd sits at the table and there are a few people I don't recognize as well as Hermione and Ginny's odd friend Luna.

"Hello Professor Snape, Professor Blanchett."

"Miss Lovegood" Severus nods and grabs a piece of toast from the table.

"I thought you would sleep in today Morwyn?" Mrs Weasley asks concerned.

"I wish I could."

"Child drop the act, we all know, tell us, is your brother well?" Narcissa asks evenly.

I look to Severus and he nods.

"Most of his bones are broken, he's weak and has lost a lot of blood, but he has agreed to appear before the Wizengamot."

"I would feel more comfortable with this arrangement if I knew he was being watched round the clock Miss Blanchett."

"Seeing as term resumes in six days, that really isn't possible Minister, but I suppose I could stay with him there for the next six days?"

"You need to rest Morwyn, if he will behave nicely I will agree to have him here, there are several of us who can rotate to watch him I'm certain, and it will mean you aren't exhausting yourself trying to make him well alone"

"I'm sure if Lucius can behave, then my brother will manage. I'll talk to him when I get there, I suppose."

"Do you need any help?" Hermione asks hopefully and I nod, "yes I think I might"

"Would you mind if I came along Professor? I'm quite good at mending bones, I'm prone to breaking my own quite often" Luna asks in her airy tone.

"Sure Luna, but we need to get going now" I respond gesturing them over and grabbing hold of them, apparating us all to the house, Severus appearing a few moments behind us.

"I'm so glad I could provide entertainment for your little friends Morwyn" Baylor spits out.

"Shut it Lorri, were going to get you cleaned up and we're moving you."

"Moving me where?"

I explain to him about Mrs. Weasley's offer as Hermione and Severus get to work bottling up the potions and getting them ready to travel. Luna moves into the bathroom and begins running a hot bath and adding some of the healing potions and bubbles into the water for privacy.

"You should learn how to heal love bites Morwyn, or at least cover them up" he smirks at me.

"Why? Are you feeling jealous? Been awhile?" I smirk back and he laughs.

"Well played Winnie, well played."

"The bath is ready Professor Blanchett, do you need anything else done?"

"Can you help Hermione? I need Severus for a few moments" I answer with a grateful smile.

"Of course" she smiles and takes Severus place as he moves to my side.

"She's your student?" He asks amused "you teach now? Who in their right mind would let _you_ teach?" he winks

"Both ladies are, they missed out in a lot of their final year because of the war so they are making it up this year, and yes, I teach potions at Hogwarts, started right off the war, they hired me because there was no one else"

"So they are our age then?" He asks ignoring the rest.

"Yes, why?" I ask before watching his gaze travel over Luna. "Don't even think about it Lorri" I warn him.

"If you say so Winnie..."

I pull back the covers and Severus pulls Baylor up into a sitting position supporting him and helping him swing his legs over the side of the bed. He wraps his arm under Baylor's arm and across his back guiding him up to a stand -Baylor's legs wobbly from lack of use- give out under him and Severus pulls him back up. Luna clears the room moving to Baylor's other side and slipping his arm over her shoulders.

The odd group moves slowly across the room and into the bathroom. They lower him to sit on the edge of the tub and Luna turns away politely so he can undress.

"I don't have a wand Snape, you're going to have to help me out here, no ogling the goods either" he smirks and Severus scowls.

"I have my own '_goods_' as you put it and I hardly take pleasure in perusing naked wizards"

"True, I guess you're more the young witch kinda guy, eh?"

"Baylor!" I scold from the bedroom.

"I was only winding him up Morwyn, don't have a fit."

Severus waves his wand divesting Baylor of the rest of his clothing and helping him slide into the tub.

"Can you supervise him Miss Lovegood? We wouldn't want him to drown while I go finish up those potions" Severus snarks, glaring at my brother who smirks in return.

"Of course Professor Snape" she smiles, moving to the tub and sitting on the edge carefully.

"Lovegood, as in Xenophilius Lovegood? From the Quibbler?"

"Yes, he's my father. Do you need any help?" She asks handing him a washcloth with soap on it.

"I'm ok right now Miss Lovegood,"

She nods, turning to stare off into space as she often does and my brother slowly scrubs all the areas that he can.

"Morwyn, are you busy?"

"Yes, why?" I respond while gathering my brothers clothes into a bag to take with us.

"I was going to ask you to help with my back and hair, my shoulders are aching quite horribly."

"I can do it for you… Sir."

"Call me Baylor, I insist."

"Can you sit forward, Baylor?" Luna asks sweetly, gently pushing on his back to help him lean forward and charming his long hair up and out of the way before gently scrubbing his back with the warm sudsy cloth, the smell of lemongrass and mint wafting out into the bedroom. She rinses his back carefully before letting his hair down and spelling it wet. She applies a generous amount of shampoo and begins gently scrubbing his hair and scalp, Baylor swallows a groan at the relaxing sensation and tips his head back more. She finishes, carefully rinsing and drying his now shiny, straight black waist length locks before braiding them carefully down his back and grabbing him a towel. He tries to push himself up onto the ledge of the tub, his legs giving out and causing him to almost slip back into the water before Luna reaches out to steady him and help him up onto the tub ledge and covering him quietly with the towel. He carefully pulls his legs over the tub and rests them on the floor as Luna spells him dry and helps him stand and move back into the bedroom, the towel falling and leaving him bare to the room earning a gasp from Hermione as both she and Luna look away and Baylor leans against the post of the bed proudly, clearly not embarrassed at all.

"Baylor! Seriously now, none of the girls in this room are interested and I'm sure Severus doesn't want to see it either"

"Why? am I making him jealous?"

"I'd compare _notes, _but I wouldn't want to make you feel bad about yourself" Severus sneers and waves his wand so my brother is dressed.

My brother arches a brow at me and I smirk in return.

"So that's why you're with him then?"

"I think we should be going now" comments Hermione who is clearly uncomfortable with the two men talking about their wands.

I grab the girls and the bag and Severus wraps his arm around Baylor to keep him steady and we pop away from the house and back to The Burrow.

We pop in a split second before Severus who loses his grip on Baylor and drops him unceremoniously onto the dining room floor in front of everyone at the table.

"Severus!"

"Oops" Severus sneers leaving him on the floor and taking his place at the table to get some lunch. Hermione and Luna try to get him off the floor with no luck and there is the scraping of a chair on the floor and Lucius is nudging Hermione out of the way before hoisting Baylor up. My brother opens his eyes to see Lucius Malfoy holding him up and jerks so hard that he pulls from Lucius grip and crashes down onto his knees again.

"Dear Merlin boy, pull yourself together" Lucius growls "we have all come home like this at one point or another, I was simply trying to spare you what little dignity you appear to have left" Lucius finishes scanning over my brothers still badly bruised face and neck.

"Severus, please get up and help him" I plead.

"I'll help him again when he learns some respect' he sneers turning back to his plate.

"Yeah mate, don't you know you're supposed to respect your _elders_?_" _ Fred laughs and Severus glares at him. I look to my brother who is smirking in amusement.

Mr. Weasley and Mr. Lupin stand and move to help Lucius get Baylor off the floor.

"Can you join us for lunch Baylor or would you prefer to go right to bed?" I ask him softly, running my fingers over his bruised cheek.

He eyes the table full of food and nods toward it, the men helping him move to the table and lowering him into the chair beside Draco.

I come up behind him making him a plate of food and setting it down before him and standing over him with my arms draped gently over his shoulders. Glancing at Severus I can see his annoyance with me as I nuzzle close to my brother.

"What happened to you?" Draco asks quietly.

"Death Eaters saw me helping Morwyn, didn't like that much, caught up with me a few days ago, slightly outnumbered" he responds, breaking it down as much as possible to save his voice.

Baylor scans the faces at the table and blanches when he sees the Minister watching him. "Minister" he nods politely.

"Mr. Blanchett" he nods back.

I wrap my arms tighter around my brother, placing a kiss on the top of his head and he turns his head up and smiles at me, catching Severus glare out of the corner of his eye.

"Go sit with your _old _man and eat Morwyn, before he hexes me across the table"

I turn my gaze to Severus as he sneers and mutters "_arrogant prick_"

"Severus! Language!" Molly scolds from the end of the table.

"Seems you have a problem Miss Blanchett" Lucius comments clearly amused.

"Yes, but if they don't sort this out then I assure you I will leave them both here and go home, I haven't the patience for this right now" I respond as I look between my men and I take my seat beside Severus as he summons food onto my plate and pours me a cuppa.

"Speaking from experience, you are either going to have to live with her choice or lose her" Narcissa comments haughtily. "She is with child, she's not going to walk away from him, and you two are going to make her ill with stress if you keep this up."

"I wanted to ask you, Miss Blanchett, what are you having?" Comes Hermione's voice from the end of the table.

"I don't know, I only know that I am eight weeks today."

"Are you certain? Usually women don't start to show until around twelve weeks."

"I'm certain Mrs. Weasley, Poppy confirmed the pregnancy four weeks ago and I was only four weeks then."

"I think I'm going to be ill" comes Baylor's voice from a few seats down. I look down to see him pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed.

"Enough Baylor! Shut your mouth!" I growl, "you have no right, so watch it!"

"I have every right! You are my _sister_ and you are settling" he responds annoyed.

"_You_ who has bedded half the witches and wizards in England, and you are judging _me_?" I smirk

He smirks amused "touché Minnie. Jealous?"

"Oh _yes_, I'm jealous of my non-preferential commitment-phobic whore of a brother" I laugh, the conversation turning more humorous and light-hearted.

"I'm not commitment-phobic, I have lots of time to settle down if I wish to. All joking aside Morwyn, do what you will but I can't promise to like him"

"I hardly think that this is appropriate dinner conversation" comes Andromeda's cold voice from across the table from Baylor.

"My apologies beautiful, you are?" He smiles politely, his charm not lost even under heavy bruising and Andromeda shakes her head with a smile.

"Andromeda Tonks" she answers politely extending her hand.

"Enchanté" he smiles, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing the top of her hand politely.

"Can you please stop Baylor?" I plead, feeling mortified.

"Just being polite Winnie." he smirks

"Would you care for a glass of wine Mr. Blanchett?" Mrs. Weasley asks, clearly taking to my brothers charm as well.

"No thank you, I'm actually about to retire for the evening" he responds stiffly rising from his seat and slowly maneuvering from the table. "Could someone show me to my room? Please?"

Andromeda stands and moves to his side guiding his carefully to the stairs and helping him climb them slowly.

"I will get him situated and see what I can do about all the bruising, where is he to sleep?"

"I moved Fred and George over a room, he will be in the room they were in, the one beside Severus and Morwyn" Mrs Weasley responds pointing directly overhead and Andromeda nods moving up the stairs with him.

"I like him" George smirks and my brother winks at George in response before disappearing from view. I drop my head into my hands and shake my head. "This was a bad idea"

"I dunno, he seems like he could be fun" Fred smirks

"You two get yourselves in enough trouble on your own, my brother is a bad influence."

"Does he actually hate Severus or is he just giving you a hard time?" Harry asks curiously.

"A bit of both, there's still a good chunk of pureblood supremacy ingrained in him, but he's slowly caving, but I think it's more jealously that he has to share me with Severus now."

"Share you, huh? You naughty girl" Fred laughs.

"Dear Merlin no! He's my brother!" I respond laughing.

"Fair enough, too close in relation, maybe a cousin instead" Fred responds with a smirk.

"But of course, who am I to deny the inbreeding amongst purebloods" I laugh until my eyes land on Severus who is frozen staring at me. "Oh Severus, I'm only joking. Incest isn't my thing. The only dark locks I want to pull are yours" I wink, months of stress disappearing and my impish sense of humor returning.

The twins make gagging noises and Ron groans and excuses himself from the table.

"Must you witch?" Severus growls clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh Severus, I'm only playing. You need to loosen up a bit" I smile leaning over to kiss him and he moves away from me. I raise an eyebrow and shoot him a warning look.

He sighs and reluctantly leans forward giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"That's how you kiss your Mother old boy" Lucius smirks and I stand up annoyed and turn to leave, I make it two steps before Severus grabs my arm and spins me into him, his lips crashing down on mine with a desperate hunger, his tongue tracing my lips before forcing into my mouth and ravaging me sensually, one arm snaking around my waist and the other entwining into my hair and pulling my mouth tighter to his. As his tongue rolls against mine I slide my hands down from his back and squeeze his arse earning me a bit lip as we break apart and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Cheeky witch" Severus smirks and I laugh harder.

"That was definitely _cheeky_" George laughs.

"I think that was romantic" Luna comments dreamily "more men should be openly romantic, and stop letting the nargles get them down"

"And on that note, I am retiring for the evening" Severus Drawls

"I am as well, been a long day, good night everyone"

"Bow-chicka-wow-wow" Fred taunts as he wriggles his eyebrows suggestively and I roll my eyes at them, turning and following Severus up the stairs.

I stop outside my brothers room, peering in. He lays asleep in the bed, Andromeda sitting on the bed beside him reading a leather bound book. She looks up at me and nods and I continue on to my room, changing into bedclothes and joining Severus who is already sleeping, curling into him and drifting off to sleep myself.

I wake sometime in the middle of the night to a gentle nudging. Opening my eyes, my brother stands leaning on the bed for support, his body shaking and his cheeks flushed. I lift the blankets and he climbs into the bed beside me, ignoring the sleeping Severus on my opposite side and resting his head on my chest. I lay a hand on his head to find he is burning up and I summon several potions wordlessly, uncorking them one by one and pouring them past his trembling lips and pulling the blankets up over him. I watch over him until he dozes off and the fever seems to be dropping before nuzzling my face against Severus neck and going back to sleep. My last thought being how angry Severus will be in the morning when he finds him in here.


	17. Chapter 17

I again and as always want to thank my co-author ChavelaPrincess and all my wonderful followers and reviewers!

* * *

><p>I wake an hour later when my brother is burning up and shaking again, sweat forming on his furrowed brow and I know something is wrong.<p>

"Severus, Severus please wake up, I need your help" Severus grunts and turns away from me, immediately falling back into sleep.

"Severus please!" I beg him, nudging him roughly and he grumbles again, turning over and sitting up, eyes falling on my brother and he is out of the bed in a flash, pulling on a shirt with an angry growl.

"He's burning up Severus, please don't be angry, I gave him potions an hour ago and he's already burning up again Severus!"

Severus moves to the side of the bed placing a hand on my brother's head and recoiling in shock. He gestures for me to move over and flips my brother flat on his back with a spell and divesting him of everything but his boxers, eyes immediately falling on an angry red and weeping gash that goes from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"Go get Lucius, Remus, Molly and Miss Granger, quickly Morwyn" he commands before spelling my brother into the middle of the bed and casting a spell to cool the bed.

I move quickly into the hall pounding hard on the Malfoys door and hearing a click I take it as my invitation to go in. I push open the door and find Narcissa and a bare chested Lucius sitting up in bed. "Severus needs you Lucius" and I pop back out into the hall pounding on the Lupins door, answered shortly after by a sleep rumpled Remus.

"Severus needs your help, where are Hermione and Molly in this house?" I asked flustered.

"They're on the top floor, I'll go get them" comes Fred's voice from behind me, having been woken by the commotion. I move back into the bedroom to see my brother, A still shirtless Lucius and Remus now stand at the foot of the bed watching Deverus uncork potions, lining them up on the table. Molly and a flustered looking Hermione appear behind me.

"Molly I need some towels that can be thrown out please, Lucius, Remus, I'm going to need you two to hold him down, a binding spell will be too much on him right now and I can't null the pain without counteracting the cure. Hermione, I need you to administer blood replenishing potions every 30 seconds once I start, you need to be diligent or he will bleed to death. If anyone who has joined this room is squeamish leave now, you have been warned."

Several onlookers disappear quickly into the hall and Molly appears back with a stack of old towels and a bowl of steaming water and drops a small cloth into the bowl.

"Can you clean the wound as it clears Molly? He asks seriously and she nods. "Morwyn leave" he commands firmly but I don't move.

"Woman get out, now!" He growls staring at me menacingly and the twins drag me out into the hall closing the door behind us.

&.$.&

When the door closes behind them I ward it heavily and turn back to the brat prince, kneeling on the bed beside him. Hermione positions herself beside his head and Lupin climbs onto the bed at his feet and Lucius opposite me at his other side. Lupin kneels carefully on his legs and Lucius charms his hair back and leans in putting his weight onto Baylor's shoulders. I take a deep breath praying to whatever god there may be that I won't kill him and I raise my wand.

"_**Sectumsempra**_"

The spell hits perfectly, splitting the wound open from start to finish, the infection draining along with the blood. On cue he lets out an ear piercing roar and thrashes violently even in his unconscious state. Molly immediately begins to wipe away the drainage knowing full well that using spells would interfere with the magic I am using. As Hermione tips the first potion into his screaming mouth I raise my wand again.

"_**Infectio occidere**_"

More of the infection pushes out of the wound each time I mutter the spell, his complexion growing pale.

"Two at a time Miss Granger, he's bleeding much more than I anticipated" she nods dumping two potions into his mouth as his screams die down and he falls still. I check his vitals before continuing with several more spells before taking a step back to let Molly clean him up. I take a deep breath again and step forward as Granger administers another round of potion and raise my wand, beginning the chant.

"_**Vulnera Sanentur, vulnera sanentur, vulnera sanentur" **_I step back again taking another calming breath as I nod to Lucius and Lupin who move away from him. The scene finally dawning on me. The bed is soaked in blood and drainage and a puddle has formed on the floor, his body is pale and drenched in sweat as he lies unmoving on the bed. I can hear Morwyn yelling from the other side of the door but I ignore her for now and uncork several potions handing them to Miss Granger, I banish the bloodied towels and cast cleansing spells on the floor and blankets.

"Do I keep going with the blood replenishing potions sir?"

"Two more and we will see how he is." I respond, watching Molly as she gently cleans his chest. Granger doses the last two potions and stands from the bed. "Dittany, sir?" And I nod. I watch her summon and drip it slowly over the still raw wound as it sizzles closed, leaving no evidence of the wound. Hermione takes down the wards on the door and Morwyn all but falls into the room, racing to her brothers side.

"Severus, wake him!"

"Did you fail charms?" I grumble, hating the way she has been speaking to me recently.

"Enervate" Hermione whispers and Baylor's eyes flutter open as I quickly exit the room and go outside to sit on the porch.

&.&.&

I wrap my arms around Baylor, all the tension I have been feeling since the war bubbling to the surface as I burst into sobs. Baylor forces himself up wrapping his arms around me.

"Morwyn, it's okay, _I'm okay_, everything is going to be ok. Please relax"

I nod, burying my face in his shoulder.

"You need to go find Severus, you need to fix him right now Morwyn" he whispers.

"What are you talking about?" I respond, snapping my head up to look at him.

"You've been nasty to him the last few days that I've seen, and I have a feeling it's weighing on him. I get the vibe that he's pretty messed up too Morwyn"

I pause for a few moments thinking about all the times I have snapped at him, yelled and him and just treated him poorly lately and begin to sob anew.

"Go see him Miss Blanchett, he's out front, I'll stay with your brother" comes Luna's airy voice from behind me. I stand and move quickly from the house in my silk nightdress and bare feet, not thinking to grab a coat or shoes. What have I done, I've been pushing him away, the one person who needs me the most...the one person I need. I push open the door and find him sitting on the bottom step of the porch, his head leaning back against the railing.

"Severus..."

"Go inside and be with your brother" he responds coldly.

"No Severus, he doesn't need me, you do" I respond sitting beside him on the cold steps and wrapping my arms around him. "Severus, I've treated you horribly, I'm so sorry. I've been so stressed lately, there's just too much going on and I'm overwhelmed trying to balance it all, it's _not_ an excuse I _know_."

He doesn't move, he doesn't speak and I feel tears begin to spill over and down my cheeks as I begin to silently sob. "Please don't leave me Severus, please forgive me"

He is silent for a few more moments and I feel my heart sink.

"Talk to me, please, tell me what you are thinking right now, I'm begging you Severus."

"I don't know what to think, I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do or how I'm supposed to feel anymore Morwyn" he starts quietly, "the entire time I was in that room I was praying he wouldn't die, because I knew it would hurt you, I stood up to my colleagues so you wouldn't get hurt. I've attached myself to you so much that all I think about is you now. Yet you seem to just push me aside when it suits you"

"I know Severus, I never meant to. This is new to me, I've only ever had Lorri to depend on, him to look out for, when I saw he was hurt I went into overdrive." I pause for a minute "I would do the same for you Severus, I love you."

"Do you?" He asks still not opening his eyes.

"Yes Severus, I know I've given you reason to doubt me, but I promise you that I do, I would do anything for you. I've been so exhausted and off kilter lately that I haven't been paying attention to you, haven't been being a proper partner to you, let me make it up to you Severus"

He opens his eyes and blanches seeing me sitting on the snowy steps in nothing but my nightdress shivering. He pulls me onto his lap wrapping his cloak tightly around me and I bury my face in his chest. "I promise I will be a good wife to you Severus, and a good mother to our children. I haven't defended you and that's been unfair, I promise I will be better Severus, please-"

I am interrupted when Severus covers my mouth with his, a passionate kiss shared between us. I reach down, unzipping his pants to free him and stroking him under the cover of his large cloak. He groans tipping his head back against the railing and I turn straddling him, grinding myself against his turgid length earning a growl from his throat. I banish my panties and slide my nightdress up, kneeling up and guiding him into my waiting warmth. I sink down hard, feeling him bottom out inside me and I begin riding him slowly, making proper love to the man I need with every fibre of my being. He wraps his arms around me, his fingers digging into my back, he grabs the thin strap of my dress between his teeth, pulling it and tearing it, letting the dress fall and bare my breast to him. He closes his mouth over my hardened peak, rolling his tongue over it and sucking it. I arch into him, riding him harder, the familiar tugging behind my navel starts to build and go harder, desperate for release. I feel myself about to go over the edge and I hear the door open. I still immediately.

"I don't care who is watching Morwyn, come for me witch" he growls thrusting up and tearing my orgasm from me. My body trembles and goes rigid as I cry out, my contracting muscles milking him to his release, he growls deeply sinking his teeth into my neck, pumping his seed up into me as I fall limp against him, tucking my head into his chest. We sit like this for a few moments before he wandlessy cleans me up and repairs my dress, standing and gently lowering me onto the steps. He puts his hand on the small of my back, fixes his hair and guides me back into the house where everyone is sitting quietly at the table watching us enter, knowing looks on their faces.

"I, for one, now have a fear of opening doors." Fred starts " I don't know which was worse, seeing Snape shagging Morwyn on our front steps or seeing Draco shagging Hermione upstairs."

Lucius who had just taken a sip of his tea, sputtered, choking unceremoniously on it, turning his angry gaze at Draco who looked like a he was being faced with a dementors about to devour his soul, paling under his fathers intense stare. Narcissa lays her hand on Lucius' chest and he turns his gaze to her. She looks at him pleadingly and shakes her head and immediately his temper deflates and he sighs.

"You have been taught better than that Draco"

The entire table turns to face him and he arches a brow clearly amused at their assumptions.

"You were taught to have more respect for women than to bed them before marriage" he finishes and it is Hermione's turn to choke on the drink she had been hiding her face behind.

"Lucius that was cruel, you did that purposely to make her react" Narcissa scolds and Lucius smirks.

"Does that mean you approve Father?" Draco asks confused.

"It doesn't appear as though I have much of a choice, do be careful and don't pull a Severus and get her pregnant please, I'm not prepared to be a grandparent yet."

"Why... are you planning to have anymore children Lucius?"

"I think not, I believe the time for that has passed" he comments with a shrug.

"Perhaps not, my love..." Narcissa coos at him.

"You wish to have another child _now_?" Lucius asks turning his attention to her.

"I don't really think it matters what I wish." she responds.

"Of course it-" he freezes and turns his gaze back to her and she smiles weakly at him, as if unsure what he will do.

"You can't mean?" He asks, looking clearly shocked.

"I do actually Lucius, I'm with child."

"You really ought to be more careful Lucy, it seems you yourself have pulled a Severus!" George smirks.

"Are you certain Narcissa? It's… okay?"

"Yes, I waited to tell you until I knew everything was fine"

"Which means?"

"It means that I am already into the second trimester, Lucius."

"Why would you wait fourteen weeks to tell him?" Molly asks looking perturbed.

"Contrary to what we allow people to believe, we wanted more children, but I was unable to carry a child more than a few weeks. I had several miscarriages before becoming pregnant with Draco, and Several more after, we gave up trying at that point. I waited because I didn't want to give hope to something that seemed impossible." she finishes, her usual haughty demeanour slipping with her sadness as she explained.

"Oh wonderful Black family genetics" Andromeda starts "I was only ever able to get pregnant once as well," she finishes sadly and Narcissa nods.

"Bellatrix was never able to at all" Narcissa comments quietly.

"And the entire Wizarding world thanks her for not procreating" Severus drawls. Lucius summons the whiskey and pours two glasses and hands one to Severus. "I'll drink to that" he comments, clinking glasses with a smirking Severus and both men down the glass in one swallow.

Molly summons the wine with a smirk on her face, clearly remembering Bellatrix's last moments. She pours several glasses of wine handing them out to all the ladies, giving a half glass to myself and Narcissa.

"I propose a toast to new beginnings-"

"Wait for the cripple please!" Comes Baylor's voice from the top of the stairs as he slowly makes his way down, Luna helping him, her arm wrapped around his still shirtless form. "If we are going to start off the morning with drinks then count me in"

"Drinks and back to bed is my vote" Arthur chimes pouring himself and Remus a glass of whiskey and refilling Severus and Lucius' glasses. "Late breakfast today dear? Please?" And Molly nods.

"As I was saying, I propose a toast to new beginnings and second chances, since there are so many happening. To Draco and Hermione, to Severus and Morwyn and their unborn, to the Malfoys and their unborn, to Baylor's health and hopeful clearance with the Ministry, to old friendships and to new," she raises her glass and there is a cheers followed by clinking glasses all around.

After everyone finishes their drinks, the masses begin to disappear back upstairs leaving Severus, Baylor and myself alone in the dining room. Baylor moves slowly towards Severus and stops in front of him.

"Thank you… for everything, and for today. I've been a complete berk and I really didn't deserve the help you gave me, so thank you..." he finishes extending his hand to Severus. "Brothers?"

Severus stares at his hand for a moment as if expecting it to turn into a beast and attack him before nodding and shaking his hand. Baylor smirks at me and tugs Severus into a one armed hug knowing full well it would make him awkward.

"Don't worry, I don't bite… unless you ask me to" he smirks as Severus pulls away with a scowl.

"I didn't say I wouldn't still make fun of you mate, anyways I'm going to go see if Miss Lovegood will babysit me tonight" and he turns and heads for the stairs.

"Lorri!"

"I'll behave Morwyn, I promise. I was going to ask if I could lay with you, but I figured if you guys are willing to have sex on the front steps I really don't want to be in bed with you." he smirks before disappearing upstairs.

Severus turns to me shaking his head and scoops me up into his arms and carrying me up into our bedroom and closing the door. He lays me down on the bed before stripping down and crawling into bed beside me. I snuggle into him and place a kiss to his pale chest.

"Goodnight my Severus"

"Goodnight little witch" and with a kiss on the head the blankets are charmed up over us and we drift off into an exhausted sleep.

When I wake late in the morning Severus is still out cold and I slip carefully out of Severus' arms, dressing and making my way downstairs. The dining room is full of people when I arrive and I move into the kitchen and pour two cups of tea, I place one on the table and head upstairs with the other. I move into the room watching Severus sleeping peacefully for a moment before putting his tea on the table and placing a spell on it to keep it warm before placing a gentle kiss on his head and heading back downstairs.

"Did you behave Lorri?" I ask as I sit carefully in my seat and lift my cuppa to my lips.

"Yes I did… mother..."

"Ugh, please don't ever compare me to _her _again."

"Relax Morwyn, you'll be a good mother, I know, I've spent years being nagged my you."

"Parenting comes naturally dear, you'll be fine" Molly smiles

"You never met our parents then" Baylor comments harshly.

"Or mine..." Comes Severus velvet voice as he descends the stairs, tea in hand. He moves like liquid through the room, sitting carefully in the chair beside me.

"That's the first time I've heard you mention your parents Severus..."

"Nothing really to talk about."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not here, not now, another time Morwyn. My point is that I don't believe it is a skill that comes naturally. A person can only teach what they themselves know, just as a person learns to parent by watching their parents"

"I think there are exceptions to that, I know, if I ever have children I will be making a conscious effort to avoid making the same mistakes my parents did"

"There are limitations to that though, my father was a real nasty piece of work. I said I wouldn't do the same, and I didn't. By my example growing up I have done well with Draco, but others believe me to be nasty as well, but I pale in comparison to him. As Draco will undoubtedly at this point pale in comparison to me. Each generation gets better, but it is a slow evolution I think."

"This conversation hasn't made me feel any better"

"Feel any better about what Morwyn, I only caught this last bit."

"It's not important Severus, honestly."

"It is important Miss Blanchett, clearly Severus, the child is terrified by the thought of being a mother, she isn't ready for this yet and is clearly keeping it to herself as not to concern you."

"Morwyn?" He asks surprisingly gentle and I feel my eyes glass over, turning my face away from his intense gaze as the first tear slips down my cheek. Since the day I realized I was pregnant I have doubted my ability to be a mother, I've felt a constant worry about failing our child entirely. As of late I haven't even been able to be a good partner to Severus, how could I be a mother..

"Stop it now Morwyn" he snaps, startling me from my thoughts and I realize he was in my head. "You have spent the last three months showing everyone on staff how capable you are despite all their doubts of you, and now, _now _you are going to plague yourself with doubt? Are you bloody daft?"

"You don't understand what my childhood was like Severus, you don't-" I start and I immediately feel something snap in him.

"Sixteen years of teaching students! I've learned a thing or two about reading them. Let my guess, raised by parents who never wanted a girl because you didn't carry the name, spoiled but ignored. You always had a warm bed and food in your stomach and never went without anything. Your father never spoke to you, only yelled _and_ the rest of the time you were ignored and left to handle yourself alone, but he _never_ raised a hand to you because he was raised better than that. It must have been horrible Morwyn, do you need a bloody tissue?"

"Severus!" Hisses Lucius from across the table.

"No, don't interfere Lucius!" He snaps before turning back to me, "If anything, your upbringing taught you to be tough and self sufficient, I've seen how strong you are when you have defended yourself, right now you are being foolish! You want to know what I came from Morwyn? You want to know what hell is? My father was a muggle factory worker until he was fired for being a drunk. He beat the shit out of my mother more times in a day then I could count and let us starve while he squandered every penny we had on alcohol. My mother hated me and blamed me for what he did to her. She never spoke to me and if she did it was to tell me she wished I was dead. My father never acknowledged my existence unless my mother was unconscious and he wasn't done firing off his temper, where I became his new punching bag. When I was fifteen I came home to my mother had been beaten to death and left to rot on the floor. I lied about my age to the muggle authorities and lived alone from then on because my father disappeared and I never heard from him again. So if you wish to throw yourself a pity party I will not be in attendance!" He finishes, anger burning in his eyes as he stands abruptly and storms from the house, disappearing with a loud crack.

I sit silently, mouth agape and tears blurring my vision. As I look around to the stunned faces in the room; I feel ashamed and horribly guilty. The silence in the room is deafening, no one knowing what to say or do. I focus in on him and from wherever his is, I can feel his pain and his anger and my heart sinks.

"You didn't know Miss Blanchett, none of us did." Comes Lupin's quiet voice from the other end of the table.

Harry spoke, "I knew some of it, I may have, kinda snuck into his pensieve a few years back, I knew his parents were rough, but I didn't know it was that bad."

"I suggest you all put this out of your heads, if you start treating him differently because of this, he won't take it kindly." Comes Lucius cold voice.

"Where do you think he went Lucius, I need to go to him"

"No you don't, you need to let him cool down. I have been friends with him for longer than you have been alive, he says things he doesn't mean when he is angry, leave him and let him come to you. He told you more about himself in the last hour than he has ever told anyone, this is the only way he would come to tell you. For now, let him be, this is... I think… the beginning of healing for him."

"What if he doesn't come back?" I ask sadly

"My dear, he will be back. Years ago when he lashed out at Lily, he took his space, then realized he did wrong and came crawling back to her. The way he looks at you is more intense than he has ever looked at anyone, even Lily." Comes Lupin's soothing voice as he tries to comfort me.

"He's going to come back eventually, but he isn't going to come crawling back this time. He will be angry still when he comes back, not at you but at himself."

"Why? I deserved that, I truly did."

"No, you didn't. But my wager is while you are being insecure, you are feeding his own insecurities, I think you saying how could you be a parent, made him stop and doubt himself more than he probably already was." Lucius injects calmly

"Hermione said you can feel his emotions? Perhaps you should start paying closer attention to them, it may help you understand where he is, perhaps that's why you have that gift. Whatever the gods gave you that gift, they gave it to you because they knew how broken he was and that you were going to need it to help him heal?" Luna's airy voice cuts in and she smiles "things are better between you now than they have ever been, you wait and see."

I gaze to my brother who is watching Luna with a silent admiration and a small amount of lust and I snort.

"Lorri!"

His gaze snaps to he and he looks annoyed "what?"

"If you are going to insist on making lovey eyes at her all the time, why don't you just ask her out?" I smirk.

"Sure that would go over well, I'm currently a wanted man on house arrest, would you like to go on a date with me? We could you know, stroll up the hall, or there's always a walk up the stairs, oh! I know how about we enjoy the fresh snow from the friggin' windows."

"The trial isn't far off Baylor, would you go on a date with my pathetic brother after the trial Luna?"

"Of course" she smiles and my brother kisses her hand.

"And for the love of Merlin don't sleep with him."

"Oh, I won't, I'm going to wait until I marry." she smiles before excusing herself to go build a snow fort with the twins.

I can't help my smirk at him as I stand and head for the stairs.

"I'll be down for dinner Mrs. Weasley, this seems like as good a time as any to work on my lesson plans"

"Of course dear, I'll send someone up to get you"

I sit on the bed with papers spanning across it, having pushed aside tears and thoroughly immersing myself in them until the knock comes at my door summoning me for dinner. I finish the last bit and join everyone at the table. I sit silently through the meal and excuse myself soon after to go to bed. As I lay awake in bed late into the night and unable to sleep, I focus in on Severus again and immediately know that wherever he is, he is awake and miserable and sadness takes me again as I sob myself to sleep.

Something stirs me awake shortly after I've fallen asleep and I turn over, my eyes landing on a slightly dishevelled looking Severus, as he pulls off his cloak and throws it over the chair. I open my mouth to speak but he holds his hand up in the air to stop me and shakes his head. He pulls off his shirt and pants and climbs into the bed and loosely pulls me into his arms. He pulls back slightly and seeing tears in my eyes he brushes them away and pulls my head against his chest. After settling himself in the bed, he pulls the covers up over us.

"We can speak tomorrow, for now I just want to sleep, go back to sleep Morwyn." and we both do just that.


	18. Chapter 18

Once again thank you to my dear co-writer (who if she doesn't hurrry up, i may fire :P) and to my loyal readers. for those of you who read but don't review, please do, id love to hear your thoughts, your suggestions and your likes and dislikes. please drop me a review :)

* * *

><p>When I wake in the morning I am still clutched in Severus' arms. I look up and his face in sleep still show stress and strain and I begin to feel the guilt again. I slowly climb from the bed and head downstairs. I move past the masses and pour two cups of tea and go to the table to fix him a plate of breakfast and levitate the plate and saucers up the stairs ahead of me.<p>

"I'm going to stay upstairs this morning, Mrs. Weasley." and she nods eyeing the second cup of tea that hovers in front of me.

I carefully open the door, letting the cups set themselves down on the bedside tables and putting his food down on his table, grabbing a slice of toast off his plate and eating it as I watch him sleep. I am slightly fearful of how this morning is going to go, and I decide that I will take his lead with the situation. After I finish the toast and take a deep breath, I climb back into the bed, and snuggle into his chest. His arms come around me and he pulls the covers back over me, shifting his position on the bed so his head is resting on my chest. I reach down and stroke my fingers through his soft hair and place a soft kiss to his forehead. We sit in silence for what seems like forever, his arms wrapped around me.

"Severus..." I begin gently and he shakes his head in response.

"No, I'm going to speak and I want you to listen, please" and I wait for his objection but none come. "You don't have to be strong all the time, I can feel what you're feeling right now. Ashamed for being weak. But Severus, what you did wasn't weak. It takes a lot of courage to bring your demons to light and let others know you have been broken. I won't pity you Severus, a wise man once said 'pity is just another form of abuse'. But I will make every effort possible to ease your pain Severus. Another wise man once said 'our human compassion binds us one to the other - not in pity or patronizingly, but as human beings who have learnt how to turn our common suffering into hope for the future' if you can take no comfort from others Severus, please take comfort with me. Your demons don't scare me, if anything they make me love you more, need you more, and above all you have showed me just how brave and strong you really are to have held your head up against all odds and continued on." I finish, warding the door and silencing the room to give him privacy and I continue to stroke his hair as he is overcome with emotion.

We sit like this for what must have been hours and though his eyes have dried, I know that his mind must still be reeling."I was able to let go of my demons from the things that happened to me as a Death Eater because I was able to lean on your strength Severus, can you please lean on me now and let your demons go? This is a fresh start for both of us, a second chance. I'm not going to insult you by lying, I'm terrified at the thought of being a mother. But I can't imagine anyone going into this the first time without fear and doubt. I should have spoken to you about it, but you seem so confident with everything, I didn't want you to think I regretted this, because I don't Severus, I don't have any regrets when it comes to you or our baby"

"I am not," he whispers.

"Severus?"

"You said I seem confidant, I am not. I only know that I wish my child to have everything I never had."

"And our child will Severus, I know you will do everything in your power to make sure it does, and so will I, for both you and our child. I love you beyond words Severus."

His eyes find mine and lean into kiss him softly on the lips as I brush the hair from his face. When I pull back to look at him he grasps the back of my head and brings my mouth back to his. He nips at my bottom lip, tugging it gently before tracing it with his warm tongue before seeking entrance to my mouth. I give in and his hunger deepens, his tongue ravishing my mouth as he climbs on top of me. His kisses trail down my neck and back up, stopping at my ear. He nips my earlobe and whispers the words I've only heard once from his lips. "And I love you my little witch," before divesting us both of clothes and thrusting into me all at once, clutching me as if his very existence at this moment depends on me. His every movement hungry but tender, his wordless apology of sorts as he works us both over the edge and collapses back onto the bed pulling me on top of him without breaking contact. His lips find mine again as his fingers graze over my belly and he pulls the blankets up over us holding me close to him.

"I brought you a cuppa and some breakfast Severus."

"I saw, thank you." he whispers shifting so his head is on my chest again and closing his eyes. When he drifts back off to sleep I slip quietly from the bed and get dressed and take my tea downstairs.

"Is he alright dear?"

"Yes, but can I ask a favor from you all? Can you just pretend this didn't happen? I don't particularly enjoy him in that horrid of a mood."

There is a collective nod around the room and my gaze falls on my brother who is scowling.

"What now Baylor?"

"I just don't understand it, why you two, why him?"

"You said you'd stop."

"I wish I knew, it just is, it was meant to be this way, that I know and I am happy with him, more than happy. We have both come a long way in a short period of time, and I think we have a long way to go, but this is no ones business but our own and I'd appreciate if you would kindly respect our privacy."

"You get stressed out about us being involved, what do you think the press will do when they get wind of it?"

I blanch, I hadn't thought about that. The press had been trying to get ahold of Severus and myself since the war but he kept declining comment and I have managed to avoid them altogether. I can only imagine my position in the war and my relationship with Severus - unwed, pregnant and just barely legal age - would most definitely ruffle some feathers amongst the old fashioned ways of the wizarding world.

I turn my focus away from that and instead think about the start of term.

"Is it ok that Baylor stays here when term resumes Mrs. Weasley? Or should I make other arrangements?"

"Of course he can stay, he's been a pleasure to have here"

"Has there been any news as to the date of your trial Baylor?"

"Yes, it's the ninth at ten, he couldn't avoid the date he said. What's so important about the date Morwyn?"

"It's Severus' birthday, I didn't want him to have to spend it sitting in front of the Wizengamot."

"I can go myself if you'd prefer Morwyn..."

"No, I want someone there with you, he offered, I didn't ask. He knows how much you mean to me Lorri"

"I appreciate it Morwyn, I suppose I owe him a favor."

&%&%&

The following few days went somewhat more smooth than it already had. With Baylor healing, the hols and my hormones, it was already time to head back to Hogwarts before I knew it.

We decided to board the train with the other students and some faculty instead of taking a portkey or apparating, as we'd found over the weeks that me and apparating were not currently on good terms.

We got to our private car, it was spacy and comfortable, warming charms coupled with the falling snow outside created a winter wonderland ambiance as I snuggled down under the knitted blanket I'd received from Mrs. Weasley. Severus perched on the bench, barely leaning back into the cushions, looking stiff and imposing. I sigh, pulling him by his elbow "Severus, please relax, we have some time until we arrive at Hogwarts. Relax or I won't be able to myself." I could see his jaw tick with how hard he was grinding his teeth, then he slowly reclined back and made a show of relaxing, sending me a sidelong glance of condescension.

I can't help but scoff, smiling at him as I lean further into his side, and drifting slowly and before I know it, sleep takes me under.

&%&%&

She could sleep anywhere. Just about anywhere, maddening as it is, I wouldn't let anyone find out just how endearing it appears to me.

She'd only been asleep for about an hour when she begins to stir, mumbling about her 'damn bladder' and slipping out to go to the loo. When she gets back, she immediately burrows back under the large blanket and back into my side. "You know Morwyn, I think we may need to ask Poppy at your checkup to do a complete physical."

She pulls back slightly, looking up at me in confusion. "Well, as much as you nod off, I can only assume you must be narcoleptic." She scoffs, pushing at my side lightly and settling back down again. "You try growing another human being inside of you and tell me how your body changes, then we'll talk. Until then… hush."

I can't help but smile slightly as she drifts off to sleep again. I wonder how she'd feel if she knew that she sometimes drooled. I'll save that bit of information for another time, I smirk to myself, pulling her tighter to me and letting myself drift slightly, awaiting the arrival at the castle.

&%&%&

We took the thestral drawn carriages back up to the gates and up into the grounds, Severus scaring students in our wake as we made our way to The Great Hall to align with the other faculty. Hermione and Draco along with the prefects met all the youngest students at the top of the steps with the Headmistress to make sure that all the students made it to their table to have dinner and then after to their rooms. Travel makes everyone tired, but especially after hours on the train, with the drain of the winter holidays coming to a close, every student was sleepy eyed and full from the feast and treats. After the last students filed out of the Hall, I took Severus by the hand, ignoring his grumbling and began to drag him down the back hallway and towards the dungeons. Something so simple as cutting his meat with a knife and fork, and I am randy. Damn hormones, they make even his eating look sexy to me.

The moment the door closes behind him, I pounce. Pushing him back against the door and standing on my toes my lips meet his, arms snaking around his waist. He groans against my lips and without breaking contact begins backing me down the hall, clothing falling to the floor as we move deeper into my quarters. By the time the backs of my knees hit the bed we are naked and panting. He breaks contact and scans me over with another groan, lowering me back against the dungeon cooled blankets and nudging my thighs apart his black orbs gleaming with predatory hunger. He kneels carefully between my thighs, trailing open mouthed kisses up one thighs than the other, his warm breath hits my core as his tongue darts through my folds. The first contact is delicious as he snakes his tongue around, lapping up my sweet juices, careful to avoid my swollen bud.

"So wet my insatiable witch"

"Severus please!" I beg, bucking against him. I feel him press two of his long calloused fingers into my warmth. He moves his fingers skillfully, pumping and curling them as his wicked tongue takes on a mind of his own, lashing and flicking at me mercilessly. I grab fistfuls of his hair moaning out as the wave crashes on me, taking me overboard and under with an earth shattering scream.

"Merlin I love watching you come for me witch" he growls climbing onto the bed and dragging my limp form with him and laying my on the pillows. He closes his mouth over mine and I can taste myself on him as he plunders my mouth. His mouth moves downwards trailing kisses down my neck and into the crevasse between my slightly swollen breasts, he cups them both gently and squeezes them before taking each hardened peak in his mouth, sucking and tugging at them as I arch against him. He trails kisses down across my belly before positioning himself between my thighs and thrusting into my depths in one swift movement.

"So tight my little witch" he pants, immediately picking up his pace, slipping in and out with quick bucks of his hips, pushing deeper and harder with each thrust until he is bottoming inside me with every thrust and panting hard, sweat glistening down his back as I dig my nails into it, crying out as I feel my body start to give again to his blissful torture. With one last hard flick of his hips we both come undone, spilling his seed deep into me and he thudding onto the bed beside me, the events of the day and our vigorous sex leaving him exhausted. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me again, nipping my lower lip gently and resting his forehead against mine.

"Merlin that was fantastic, I love you Severus" he nods and kisses my forehead. "We are going to see Poppy in the Morning before breakfast Morwyn, I want to be sure that all the stress from events of the last week haven't harmed our child. Go to sleep Morwyn."

I nod, yawning and curl into him, falling into an exhausted sleep, contented that everything is finally calm.

&($)&

"Morwyn, wake up and get out of bed this instant!" He growls irritably, this being his seventh attempt to get me up, and I having thrown every pillow on our bed at him in an attempt to get him to let me sleep more.

"Witch, I will carry you to the bloody infirmary naked if you do not get up and get dressed now!" He barks and I know now he is out of patience.

I sit up rubbing my eyes sleepily and pull myself out of the bed. He waves his wand and I am dressed before he pulls open the door and gestures impatiently for me to move.

We arrive at the infirmary and I can see how tense Severus is.

"I'm sure the baby is fine Severus, please calm yourself."

"Go lay down, I'll get Poppy." he growls.

I move reluctantly across the room and drop into the bed, feeling sleepy and fighting the urge to go to sleep, but it wins.

I'm woken not long after by a laughing Poppy.

"A little tired dear?"

"A lot tired, tired is the new normal, this feels like I haven't the energy to keep my eyes open anymore."

"That should ease up in around five or six weeks."

"That's reassuring." I sigh sadly, another six weeks of this may kill me.

She begins scans as Severus paces the infirmary, looking quite like his head may explode and I can't help but laugh at him.

"Everything is fine Severus, Morwyn is completely healthy again and the pregnancy looks great. I can however tell you why your fatigue is so intense if you are interested?"

"Did you not just say nothing was wrong?" Severus growls.

"There is nothing wrong Severus, quite the opposite actually, it's fantastic news, Miss Blanchett is carrying twins!" She finishes, her smile going from ear to ear, clearly thrilled.

I freeze in the bed and turn it over in my head a few times before turning my gaze to Severus who looks just as stunned as I am and immediately I know I need to break the tension.

"You can't ever just half-ass something can you?"

He immediately collects himself and turns to me with a sneer. "Apparently not."

"Do you want to know what they are?"

"I thought you couldn't find out until much further on?" Severus asks raising his brow.

"If you're muggle, in the wizarding world we can read magical signatures to find out the sex, I'm surprised I even have to tell you this Severus."

"Well seeing as she is the first woman I've ever impregnated, I don't see how the knowledge would have been necessary"

"Do you want to know?"

"It's up to Morwyn, I'm fine with knowing it's safe"

"They're safe, and of course I want to know"

"Girls, two little girls, you two must be so proud!"

"I suppose that's one way to look at it, surprised? Or perhaps overwhelmed might be a better fit at the moment"

"You can't be surprised, you yourself are a twin, it means you carry the gene. As for overwhelmed, I suppose it must be, a bit. But you two will be fine, you breathe, clearly this is what the fates had in store for you."

"I believe the fates can bugger off,"

"Severus, you are supposed to support her, not make her scared" Poppy scolds.

Severus looks at me and back at Poppy, then without warning turns and leaves.

Poppy looks at a loss for words watching him leave. "The nerve of that man."

"You told him to be supportive and not to scare me that's what he's doing" I laugh.

"I don't know how you deal with him"

"We're equally difficult people in his defense, I have my own issues and lots of them, he's been patient with me, it's really only fair that I show him the same patience."

"I have to admit I was worried when they hired you, but now that you're here I think you will do well, and I can't wait to see how things go for the two of you."

I frown and shake my head. "I now suddenly have the mental image of all the staff taking bets on how long Severus and I will last together or if we will kill each other,"

"No one is taking bets, but there are doubts that the two of you will last just because you two are so different."

"That's why we work, why we will continue to work. Why anyone cares about our relationship I don't understand, if it was anyone else no one would care"

"It's not you, it's Severus. Many of us have known him since he was a child and have never seen him be a particularly kind man or even to show love or kindness and we are curious if he will be able to or not. This is life for everyone else, but personal relationships for him are no easy feat."

"Easy or not, I know he won't give up, and I know he will do everything he can to make this work, shame on you and anyone else who is doubting him, he is going to be my husband, he is going to be the father- a good father- to our girls and I will have at it with anyone who dares speak against my Wizard!" I snap, standing and leaving the infirmary with a snappy thanks and a slam of the door.

I skip breakfast, eat lunch in my classroom and as my last class ends Severus appears in my doorways, students giving him a wide berth as they exit the room hurriedly. I gesture Severus over and he takes his place beside me, leaning back against my desk, arms folded across his chest as he watches me finish my marking, pressing so hard on the quill it threatens to break, still feeling furious over this morning's conversation. When I finish I keep my gaze down trying to reign in my anger, hormones doing nothing to help me. His hand falls gently onto my shoulder and when I don't look up he reaches it over tilting my chin up and eyeing me in concern.

"Are you genuinely that upset, Morwyn?"

"I am, but not for the reason you think Severus..."

"What has you upset?"

I shake my head, not wanting to upset him.

"Morwyn, just tell me, I grow tired of guessing games."

"They doubt us Severus, the staff doubt us...they doubt you. I hate them Severus, I hate them!"

He pulls me onto my feet and into his arms. I hear the door shut and lock as he holds me tightly, my body shaking in anger as he shushes me.

"They have always doubted me Morwyn, I don't care what they think or believe of me. I am here to teach and get paid for doing so, not to make friends. Do you doubt me?"

"No, Severus I don't doubt you."

"Then let them think what they want Morwyn, it doesn't matter, it has never mattered. At the end of the day it's us, bugger them."

I look up at him shocked.

"What?" He asks with a raised brow.

"That was sweet, in your own way Severus"

"Don't go getting all tears eyed and sentimental on me witch or I swear to Merlin-"

"Oh shut up Severus! Why is it so hard for you to just let it out?"

He looks at me, raises his brow again and tries to pull away from me but I stop him pulling him down for a kiss and we head off to dinner.

That night as we climb into bed and snuggle down it sinks in for me, two… two babies… two girls… my girls… our girls…

Seven months until we hold our girls. Fear and excitement intertwine and I can't help but smile as I graze my fingers over my belly and turn to watch my sleeping man beside me and I feel comfortable and safe. I slip across the bed and into his arms placing a kiss on his nose and snuggling in for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>"Pity is just another form of abuse" belongs to Michael J Fox.<strong>

**"Our human compassion binds us one to the other - not in pity or patronizingly, but as human beings who have learnt how to turn our common suffering into hope for the future" belongs to the great Nelson Mandela.  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Again a wonderful thanks to my readers, reviewers and my co-author ChavelaPrincess

* * *

><p>The day of the trial has been looming before us, and before we knew it, it was time.<p>

Bad enough that it is Severus' birthday but I'm exhausted and have to cover Severus' classes that don't overlap my own. I make preparations for Severus' birthday when he gets back and head off for a full round of classes.

"$"$"

I knock firmly on The Burrow door and it is quickly opened by Molly who is in the process of scolding one of the bumbling duo and I step in as she disappears back into the house and wait inside the door for Baylor to show himself.

"Come. We don't have time for you to dawdle." I bark at Baylor as he shuffles into the room.

After he makes his way to me, I step off the porch, and turn and with a crack, we are gone, appearing at the corner near the muggle red phone box to take the main entrance into The Ministry of Magic. I try to contain my surprise when I a met by Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter, and Remus Lupin. It must show on my face when Potter sends me a smile grin causing me to scowl and his grin to form a full smile. He nods, "Professor." And Lupin's "Severus." Arthur immediately goes to Baylor's side as I release him, and we start our journey to the Wizengamot.

When most people would be shuffled out and to the side or not allowed into the room at all, walking in with 'The Boy Who Lived' and the Wizarding world's golden boy was quite the eyebrow raising surprise to most if not all of the Wizengamot. Myself, Lupin, Arthur and Potter stood behind Baylor as he took his seat in the middle of the room. The only face not shocked in the whole of the room, was the Minister himself.

And so the trial begun, grueling and even emotional, Baylor getting worked up and even having Potter reach out once and lay his hand on Baylor's shoulder -in clear support and calm-, was just the push the remaining Wizengamot needed to reach their decision, Shacklebolt remaining silent and letting the other witches and wizards reach their decision.

As much as I've complained about Potter and his spotlight, it has worked in our favor this time for sure. The relief I feel flow through my body is strictly based on the fact that my little witch is with child and bad news would have crumpled the world all around her; after only just getting her brother back, him being taken away would have crushed her. And all I want is the happiness for her that she deserves.

As we stood back and Arthur leaned over to help Baylor out of his seat, I looked up at those gathered, the ones that were not yet filed out and my gaze found Shacklebolt, who looked calm and so annoyingly serene, when our eyes met, he nodded to me, eyes twinkling maddeningly just like Albus' had.

And before I can respond, the Minister is getting up and heading out the way of the rest of the Wizengamot.

Baylor stands, wobbling a bit from having sat so long and turns to us as we approach him.

"Not too bad mate" Harry shrugs "it's not Azkaban right?"

"No, it's literally a slap on the wrist, 50,000 galleon fine and some community service works for me"

"Well we're off to work now, seeing you're a free man now I'm sure you can find your own way out?"

"Yes I'll be fine, thank you Arthur" he nods and we all turn to leave. I hear him call me as I reach the door and I stop, turning to watch him as he catches up.

"Can you wait up for a bit? I have some stuff to do here before I leave."

"And why does that require my presence? I have to get back to classes"

"No you don't, Morwyn is covering your classes. I was thinking we could grab some lunch in London when I'm done?"

"No...thank you..You're not my type"

"I'm making an e, like Morwyn has asked me to. Can you just be a decent bloke and accept my offer?" I can see the pleading look in his eyes and can only imagine how annoyed Morwyn would be to find out I had not taken this chance and I nod reluctantly. I follow him through the ministry, sitting in the waiting rooms while he stops in several offices to sort out his business. An hour later we arrive at a small upscale cafe in London and the waitress seats us near the window and leaves us with our menu. After ordering we sit in silence, I stare out the window watching witches and wizards hurrying by completely oblivious that they are being watched at all.

"I'm curious..." He starts and I turn my gaze to him. "How did you and Morwyn end up together?"

I grumble and turn my gaze back out the window.

"I had no intention of being with her...she came to borrow supplies off me and I brushed her hand..I have never seen anyone react the way she did, she was terrified. I ignored it, but any time any contact was made she flipped out, went so far as to attack me. I just wanted to calm her so she didn't end up hurting someone. She got attached and that's all"

"Did she explain it to you?"

"Obviously"

"It really messed her up, I thought she would be like that forever. I may not be entirely happy with how fast you two have moved, but you've been good for her, so...thank you"

I arch a brow and nod.

Food is served and we eat silently for a bit.

"How long have you been teaching?"

"Sixteen years"

"So you must like children?"

"No, I like potions, I loathe the students"

"Reassuring considering you are having a child with my sister, speaking of that, any news?"

"Should you not ask your sister?" I grumble, this conversation grating on my nerves.

"I could, but I'm asking you, making conversation. I'd like to know about my niece or nephew" he answers as he pays the bill and we stand and exit the cafe. We walk to the apparating point and I turn back to him. Before I open my mouth he pushes a roll of papers into my hand.

"Just put it in your pocket, open it later. Now, niece or nephew?" He demands with a smirk.

"Nieces, two of them, thank you for lunch" and my last sight before apparating to the front gates of Hogwarts is the look of complete shock on his face.

&..&..&..&..&

I finish off the last class and move quickly through the halls down into his dungeon room, feeling overly warm as of late, the cool air feels nice against my heated skin. I kick off my shoes and climb into the cool bed to rest before dinner; feeling utterly exhausted after a full day of classes, I curl up and fall asleep promptly.

When I wake up the fire in the room is lit and the covers have been pulled up over me. Severus slumbers in the chair beside the fire, book open in his lap, I look at the clock and see it's dinner time now. I smirk, perfect! I snap my fingers and there is a soft pop of the elf appearing. I whisper some instructions to the elf as it nods and disappears. The elf pops back a moment later with a stack of gifts and disappears again popping back once more with our dinner. The little elf places the plates down and disappears with a pop coming back one last time with two cups of tea, carefully placing them beside our dinners and disappearing. I slip from the bed and move across the floor to stand in front of him and gently nudging him awake.

His hand comes up to his closed eyes, rubbing them sleepily before looking up at me with a yawn.

"I'm sorry it was such a long day for you Severus"

"It's fine Morwyn" he replies wearily.

"Did it go ok?"

"50,000 galleon fine and community service time" he responds, his eyes falling on the dinner on the table.

"Happy Birthday Severus" I smile leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. He pulls me onto his lap wrapping his arms around me and leaning his head onto mine.

"You're poking me" I whisper shaking my head.

"No I'm not, far too groggy to be aroused right now little witch" he comments with an eye roll.

I shift and his hand moves to his pocket, pulling out the rolled up papers.

"What's that Severus?"

"I have no idea, your brother shoved it into my hand after lunch and told me to open it later."

"You went to lunch with my brother?"

"You've been asking us to get along Morwyn, so I forced myself to sit through a lunch with him"

"Aww, Sev-"

"Don't go getting fluffy on me, I mean it."

"Was it really that awful?"

"Yes" he sneers pushing me off his lap to unroll the papers and I watch as he freezes.

"What is it Severus?"

"Property transfer papers and the deed to a property that has been changed to my name" he growls angrily?

I can't help the gasp that comes out of me. He shakes the scroll at me, "What the bloody hell is this shite?!" I look to him and before I can open my mouth to respond, he is on a rant. "Does he bloody well think that I cannot support my family, that I cannot make a home for you or our children?! Is that it?"

"Severus, please…"

"No, Morwyn, this is ridiculous." he throws the paperwork down and points his wand at it, I know intending to eviscerate them to nothing less than dust. And I jump forward and grab the papers and unrolling and scanning them before he can destroy them. "MORWYN!" I skirt around him as he makes a grab at me. "No, Severus!" I snap shaking the papers at him "This is my favorite house Severus, one of my favorite properties that my family owned and we could raise our children there. It's the house we found Baylor in, you've seen it."

He scoffs and turns away, "Severus, can't you look at this as how I know Baylor must have meant it. That this is probably a present to our girls and a wedding gift. You know that that is not completely uncommon in wizarding families."

Severus stills, looking around the room as his scowl slowly turns into a pout. And I couldn't help the small grin at his very un-Snape like expression.

"He meant well Severus and you know it. Now, I had the elves make a special dinner for you so could you sit your cranky ass down and eat? Please?"

As dinner was finishing up, dessert being cleared from the table, I levitated his gifts over to the table; he looked down, scowling at all the boxes, "Morwyn, what is this?"

"Never seen presents before Severus? What does it look like then? Open them!"

Severus seems to be deep in thought for a few moments before he grabs the first box off the top.

After opening all the boxes off the top and now owning new quills, some fancy potions bottles, a large knitted black blanket, a few leather bound books for writing in, and several books on rare potions. He grabs the last box and looks to me after reading the label. I smile and nod hoping he likes his gift from me. He opens the box carefully to find a new cloak with solid silver clasps and a fine silk lining and turns his gaze back to me again.

"You didn't need to get me anything"

"Of course I didn't, but I wanted to, so I did, can you ever just say thank you? Try it on"

He stands with a sigh and pulls off his cloak letting it drop into the chair behind him and pulls on the new one.

"It looks great on you Severus, do you like it?"

He turns to the mirror over the fireplace and surveys it carefully before nodding, taking it off and hanging it carefully with his other cloaks. I stand moving to stand in front of him and wrap my arms around his waist and resting my head against his chest.

"Happy birthday again Severus" I whisper pushing him back towards the bed until he is forced to sit on it.

"Morwyn, as much as I want to-"

"I'm not asking you to do anything, so hush" I whisper dropping to my knees in front of him and freeing him from his pants.

He instantly springs to life and I kneel up running my tongue down his length before taking his swollen head into my mouth and sucking on it gently. He groans deep in his throat and I feel his fingers move into my hair as I suck him deeper into my mouth, swirling my tongue over his head.

"Gods witch" he hisses as I pick up a firm bob on his throbbing cock, his fingers grasping harder in my hair as I begin to stroke the length that I can't fit into my mouth firmly, still carefully bobbing. I gently drag my teeth along the sensitive flesh earning a growl as he thrusts forward involuntarily. Several more moments of working him and his grunts and growls are becoming louder as his body starts to tremble, his hips thrusting hard, begging for release. I flick my tongue one last time and he explodes with a roar, his grip tugging painfully at my hair as he thrusts one last time and slumps back onto the bed panting.

I stand carefully, looking down at him in his exhausted and sweaty state.

"Merlin witch, that was good" he whispers opening his eyes and looking up at me.

"Just good?" I smirk and I watch as what almost seems to be a smile pulls slightly at his lips.

"I guess I'll have to try again sometime" I whisper still smirking and he nods sitting up and tucking himself away.

"Come here witch" he growls grabbing my arm and pulling me into his lap. I snuggle into him, resting my head on his chest and intertwining my fingers in his. His free hand comes around my waist and his fingers absentmindedly trace circles on my belly as he stares off.

"What are you thinking about Severus?"

"How different my life is these days, it's...overwhelming"

"Overwhelming good? Or overwhelming bad?"

"Both." he responds calmly.

"Can you elaborate Severus? Please? I worry sometimes that you are unhappy and just don't say anything, you keep everything so bottled up all the time and being able to feel your emotions without the thoughts that go with them makes me panic sometimes"

"I'm not unhappy Morwyn, and I am trying. Feelings are not my area of expertise, they are difficult for me to place, and more so for me to express"

"I know Severus, and that's why I don't push you much. But there are times it tends to make me a bit insecure if I'm being completely honest"

"I assure you there is no reason to be insecure." He pauses looking frustrated in his thoughts. "I can't explain exactly what I mean Morwyn"

"So let's try this then Severus, do I overwhelm you?"

"Not you per se..." he starts "the relationship is though, it's foreign territory for me and trying to decide what to do sometimes or how I'm expected to react makes my head hurt"

"You're going to make yourself crazy trying to react if that's how you are doing it. You aren't me or anyone else, your reactions are your own, and I want you to react as you. I understand that you aren't textbook Severus, and I love you anyways. Please don't think so much on it"

I watch as he drops into thought again.

"Is the pregnancy overwhelming you as well?"

He sits quietly for a moment.

"A bit, but seeing as I brought this on myself I will deal with it"

"Twins are a bit of a shock though Severus, I don't deny that. But I think if you have been able to handle other peoples poorly raised children for so many years, that ours won't seem so bad" I smile and he thinks for a moment and nods.

"I suppose you are right. Morwyn...are you...happy?"

"Yes, of course I am Severus. I would have stayed with you even if I hadn't gotten pregnant, I really do love you. I know you have trouble believing that, but I do"

"I believe it, I just don't understand why"

"There isn't always a reason for things Severus, it is what it is"

"There is nothing you would change?"

"I wish you wouldn't be embarrassed to show affection when others are around, but that's all"

"I'm not embarrassed, I just don't wish to make my personal life a spectator event."

"You say that like I'm asking you to fuck me on the staff table during dinner. I just mean a kiss or letting me touch you without acting like you are being approached with an unforgivable."

"I will try Morwyn"

"That's all I ask" I smile arching up and kissing him gently on the lips before standing to strip down naked and climb into his bed.

"What made you move down here to my chambers this evening?"

"It's cooler down here, I've been really warm lately"

He nods and strips, climbing into the bed beside me and pulls me close to him, closing his eyes. But I can't fall asleep, I wriggle around a bit and finally give in.

"I can't sleep, it's too early to be sleeping"

Severus opens his eyes again and raises his eyebrow at me making me laugh. "I wasn't hinting Severus, I'm tired too."

"Yes, you must be. Your brother said you covered my classes today?"

"I covered what I could and the others I cancelled for the day" I respond with a yawn.

"Thank you" he whispers leaning over to kiss me again, his mouth begins trailing kisses down my jaw and along my shoulder before he lays back against the pillow.

"That was cruel Severus!"

"I know, it didn't just affect you Morwyn." he starts gesturing to the very noticeable bulge in the blankets at his waist. "But after spending the morning in front of the Wizengamot and under the dementors, I haven't the energy to take you properly."

"So then let me take you, it's your birthday after all" I smirk.

"A tad randy today little witch?"

"I am all the time now Severus, it's almost unbearable some days. I've read that it's hormones but that doesn't make it any better."

"Is that so? Then let's get you off so I can sleep" he smirks pulling the blanket off of his body, and without a second thought I am on him and sinking down fast, his moan fuelling me as I ride him hard, my own cries drowned out by his - clearly enjoying my unusual forcefulness with him. I move harder and faster, my desire and his fingers digging into my thighs driving me. I feel my body beginning to snap and without warning I'm on the bed and he is above me, driving into me so hard it hurts as I snap with a loud cry, my body mercilessly milking his release from him. His loud roar muffled as he buries his face in my shoulder, curling into me, body trembling from his release and strain. After a few moments he moves off of me, pulling me into his arms and falling asleep immediately. I brush the hair from his face and plant a gentle kiss on his lips before snuggling into him and falling asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Firstly as always I want to thank my coauthor and Beta ChavelaPrincess, then my loyal Reviewers ANNNNNND my new follower freudianprincess!

A long chapter to celebrate chapter 20!

* * *

><p>When I wake in the morning, Severus is still out cold and wrapped tightly around me, his hair draped over his face as his chest softly rises and falls. I gently brush the hair away and smile at how relaxed his features are as he rests, his brow and lips so soft in their peaceful state. I lean forward, gently peppering kisses over his face and snuggling further into him.<p>

"Will you stop that and let me sleep witch!" He growls grumpily and tries to turn over as I laugh and keep it up.

"Why must you insist on drooling on me?"

"I'm not drooling on you Severus, I just think you're so beautifully peaceful when you sleep and I can't resist"

"I would suggest medical intervention but I believe at this point witch, you are just too far gone"

"Is it so hard for you to enjoy it?"

"No" he leans up a bit, opening one eye to look at the clock before laying back again. "Can you try again and ask me in say… another three hours?" He grumbles tiredly.

"You're awful!" I scowl smacking him playfully on the shoulder.

"If you don't let me sleep witch, I swear you will see how awful I can be."

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do to me? Glare me to death?"

"I will gag you and tie to to the bedpost so I can go back to sleep" he growls quite seriously and I can't help the small gasp that escapes me. I pull away from him and move to get off the bed, grabbing my cloak before heading out of the room, seeing red and shaking but having enough self control luckily, to know I need to move away from him. I make it out the front gates of the school and quickly apparate to the property that Baylor had just given Severus. I move up to my room changing into a pair of black dress pants, a deep purple cashmere sweater and my favorite floor length black leather cloak, before heading out the back door into the cool air. The property overlooks the English Channel, and being located in Weymouth the winter weather was always mild enough to be outside. I walk along the beach until I reach a small alcove in the cliffside that I used to frequent as a child to get away and I drop into the sand, laying back against the rocks and staring out at the ocean.

In the back of my head I know he didn't mean it, but the fact he said it like it was nothing was bad. The moment the words had left his lips, the mental image had formed in my mind, leaving me with that feeling of being enclosed and feeling the need to run, so I had. I'm not angry as I once would have been, but more hurt that he hadn't thought about it. Then it occurs to me, I told him to stop reacting to things the way I would want him and when he did I ran again. I quickly lose myself to my thoughts watching the waves crash against the shore.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here thinking, but I know it must have been hours, the sun now high in the sky. Footsteps in the distance stir me and I see Baylor coming towards me.

"Fancy running into you here"

"Severus tell you I left?"

"No, I just wanted to get one last look at this place. Didn't expect to see you here at all Winnie, did he read the papers?"

"Yes, I had to stop him from incinerating them. He wasn't happy you know, he thinks you don't think he can take care of me."

"I don't, but that wasn't why I did it. He's done a lot for both of us, you especially Winnie. You are so much calmer these days, I've seen you shake hands and even hug people. I never thought I would see that again, I was afraid you'd be alone and beyond repair forever"

"I still have my moments, it seems" I whisper sadly.

"After everything you've been through of course you do, that doesn't just go away Winnie."

"I know that Lorri, but I know Severus worries I will leave. I tell him constantly that I won't, but everytime I get overwhelmed I freak out and run, I can't seem to stop myself."

"This is why most people date, Morwyn."

"I know, but like I've told you before, it's like he's part of me. Even now I feel miserable being this far away from him."

"You said you could feel his emotions, can you still feel him from here?"

"Yes..."

"And?"

I stop for a minute, closing my eyes and focusing in on him. "He's worried, what time is it Baylor?"

"Around two by now, it was one-thirty when I got to the house. How long have you been out here?"

"Oh Merlin, I left the school at around four this morning, the sun wasn't even quite up yet, no wonder he is worried."

"You should go back"

"I should, but I want to stay here just a bit longer" I whisper, watching the peaceful waves. "Can you go let him know that I'm ok, and I'll be back soon? Please?"

"Yea, I guess I can do that, just watch your back, they haven't caught all those guys yet"

"I know Lorrie, I'll be careful." And he is gone.

I lose myself in my thoughts again, watching the ebb and flow of the water always relaxing to me. I hear footsteps again a few hours later and look over to see Severus and Baylor heading towards me. Baylor gives me a defeated shrug as he follows close behind Severus, with a brave glance in their direction I see that Severus appears calm much to my surprise. He comes to my side and sits carefully on the sand beside me.

"Are you calm?" He drawls.

"Yes, I'm sorry I ran out like that, I just needed to think"

"Okay, I'm going to head out now that I know you aren't going to attack each other. I'll see you next weekend for dinner" Baylor smiles and is gone.

"I missed something, didn't I?"

"Your brother has asked us to join him for dinner next weekend, the whole Order to be precise"

"And I see you've confirmed?"

"Seeing as you weren't there to ask, yes I did"

"Okay..." I whisper, sitting back against the rocks again.

"Why here?"

"You recognize the house right?"

I watch as he looks up at the property in the distance and shakes his head.

"That's Weymouth Manor, the house Baylor was in, the House he gave you."

I watch as he stands and looks off into the distance at the house, shaking his head.

"Remember me telling you that this was my favorite? This is why. I was the only girl in a house of boys, it got overwhelming sometimes and I would come down here to relax. I love this spot, I love watching the water and I love the smell of it. Come sit with me for a bit Severus, you never take time to enjoy the simple things, you're always so tense"

"I haven't had luxury of that in my lifetime Morwyn"

"It's the weekend Severus, stay here this weekend with me, take it all in... relax... just us."

"I have marking and lesson plans to do, Morwyn."

"Not this weekend Severus, please? It would be nice to spend some time alone like normal couples for a change, we're engaged remember?"

"I haven't forgotten Morwyn" he grumbles sitting on the sand again beside me stiffly.

"Lay back against the cliffside and close your eyes" I whisper.

He rolls his eyes and reclines back against the rock and crossing his arms, his eyes closing reluctantly. I shift over moving to sit on his lap and laying my back against his chest, up crossing his arms by pulling them gently around me and tipping my head back so it rests on his shoulder and my forehead against his jaw.

"Just listen to the water, don't think, not now" I whisper and close my eyes. After several moments I feel his body soften slightly and I let myself melt back against him, listening to the crashing waves until the sun starts to lower in the sky.

"We should get up to the house, it's not a fun walk when it's dark" I whisper into his neck before pressing a gentle kiss on his throat and pulling myself up.

"Lead the way Morwyn." he nods and follows me across the sand and up the hillside to the cobblestone path leading to the house.

We enter the grand foyer and with a flick of my wand the room illuminates brilliantly. I watch him as he steps around me and scans over the room in great detail.

"Do you want to see more, Severus?"

"I suppose, have you eaten at all today Morwyn? It's nearly dinner time"

"Snap your fingers, I want to be sure the elves will respond to you, Baylor may have forgotten that tiny detail"

He snaps his fingers and there is no movement.

"I figured, I love him but he doesn't put much thought into anything" I sigh, snapping my fingers. Several elves pop into room giving sweeping bows and standing to await orders.

"This is the new Master of this house, you are to respond to him as you would any other member of the Blanchett family and you will show him the utmost respect."

"What do we calls him Miss Minnie?" Comes the squeaky elf that had been my personal elf growing up.

"Master Snape."

"Snape Mistress? You's is asking us to serves a Half-blood?" Another elf squeaks looking repulsed.

"You can be reassigned to Baylor's main property, and send me a different elf at once, is there anyone else here who feels the need to disrespect my fiancé?"

There is a silence among them that I take as a no.

"Go ahead Severus, tell them what you want done."

He blanches and looks at me, utterly lost for what to say, I mouth the word 'dinner' and he nods.

"I want dinner served in two hours, one of you can come and retrieve us when it is ready." He orders firmly and Several elves disappear.

"M-Master Snape?"

Severus turns to the small elf with a raised brow. "Yes?"

"How long will you's be staying here?"

"Until early Monday morning."

"Where would Master like to be sleeping?"

"A room of your Mistress's choosing is sufficient," he answers and the elf turns it's funny head to me.

"Give us the large empty room on the third floor, the one facing the water. I want satin sheets on the bed, black is preferred by your new Master. No wool blankets, they're disgusting and scratchy, change the comforters over to satin as well. Gel pillows, no feathers please. Move my clothing into the walk-in on the left. Severus will have a glass of Ogdens Finest with dinner, always. And be certain that the wards are up around the manor, anything else Severus?"

He blinks at me in shock and I dismiss the elves.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Seeing a different side of you Morwyn..." he answers flatly

"How so?"

"More commanding, and quite high maintenance."

"I'm not high maintenance at all Severus, I like satin against my skin, have you ever felt it?"

"No."

"Then you can't understand yet. Feather pillows are pokey and I hate them, the gel ones are cool and firm, you'll like them, I promise. As for the closet, it was left or right, I've no preference, I'm just used to sleeping on your left side, I always do, so it made sense to put my stuff on that side. I know you haven't had a lot of luxury in your life Severus, but you do now, I want you to have the best"

"You can make those calls Little witch, I don't know the difference, nor do I really care."

"You will Severus, it makes a difference. Can I send a elf to buy you some clothes for here?"

"It's not necessary Morwyn."

"I'm aware, but it would make me happy, same color, same style, nicer fabric. I'm not trying to change you Severus, understand that, I just want you to have nice things so you can be comfortable."

"I won't promise to wear any of it Morwyn, but if it will shut you up for the time being, then go ahead."

I smirk and send off my elf to get him some new robes, with a wink to the elf I know that his wardrobe will be filled by the time we reach the third floor.

"The house is five floors plus the attic and the dungeons, bedrooms are third and up, kitchen is behind that staircase." I point to the large marble staircase in the centre of the foyer that breaks off into smaller staircases as you look up. "Diningroom and the entrance to the wine cellar are in the hall to the left; I honestly couldn't tell you what the other rooms are down that way. Formal diningroom, ballroom and guest quarters are down the right hallway on this floor. Each floor overlooks this main foyer from the middle point. Second floor are mostly offices, the master study, which opens into the main library, which through a passageway opens into a larger private library. Potions lab takes up a fair chunk of the floor below ground, though I really don't understand why potions labs aren't ever put somewhere better lit and well vented."

"Dungeons are built sturdier, should there be an explosion it is better contained and less damage done, teach potions awhile longer and you'll understand, you do have Longbottom after all."

"Neville? He's not been a problem at all. I had meant to ask you why he had such terrible marks previously."

"Every class that boy was able to get near a cauldron was sure to end in an explosion and someone being sent to the infirmary, now that I think about it, I think perhaps I should switch you positions for the remainder of your pregnancy."

"You'll do no such thing, there has been one issue in my class since I started, and it was early on, I'm perfectly capable of teaching potions Severus. There's no pool on this property, but that section of beach is part of this property and is warded against intruders, so completely private. Is there anything that you would need? I don't know what you do in your spare time Severus, three months and I've yet to see you do anything leisurely."

"I read, I brew, I write lesson plans and I sleep. There wasn't much more to it than that."

"Wasn't?"

"It seems that somewhere along the way I picked up an insatiable witch who doesn't take no for an answer and has taken over all my spare time. So unless that witch has hobbies of her own that can keep her occupied, I don't foresee myself having much spare time"

"Are you complaining?"

"Not yet, I'm compiling a list of complaints to turn in later." He smirks.

"Such as?"

"Such as this old man needs sleep, four am is hardly an acceptable hour to wake me up on a weekend."

"If you were old perhaps I may feel bad, but seeing as you aren't even close to middle age by muggle standards I won't be entertaining your old man excuses." I smirk.

"Morwyn, I have never functioned happily on little sleep, and it get even less these days."

"When we're home I'll let you sleep. Fair?"

"Home..." He whispers.

"Yes, it's sinking in isn't it, this is your home Severus."

"You mean ours."

"I suppose, though we've never really addressed that much, it just ended in us fighting… like almost every discussion does." I finish sadly.

"I didn't come into this with a delusion it would be easy Morwyn, and you were foolish if you did."

"I didn't. I know how screwed up I am, and could only imagine that you were similar. But in all honesty, I can only imagine that this is harder for you than it has ever been for me, I see it, a lot actually. I know you don't want to talk about it, but I want you to know I see, Everytime I tell you I love you, I see you cringe, but I'm going to keep saying it until the day you don't and every day after Severus."

"This was the main house for your family?" He asks, changing the subject like I knew he would.

"Yes, the rest were vacation houses or my older brothers houses as they married and had their own families"

"Why did you go to school in Canada then?"

"Mother was Canadian, Father was English. My oldest brothers went to Hogwarts, by the time we came along, Mother finally got her way and we went to school in Canada like she wanted. Baylor, Draven, Gabriel, Caine and I went overseas, there was an eight year age gap between my fourth brother and my fifth, so it meant the oldest four had graduated when Gabriel started school, and two were married and moved already."

"Is this a sore subject?"

"No, because I'm not entirely sure that they are all dead Severus. My parents always had a house full of people, and from what I know the bodies they found were past recognition. My parents I know are gone, only because this house shifted."

"Would it not have shifted to one of your older brothers?"

"No, this house was to be mine and Baylor's, each brother had their own set of properties, when my parents died they properties would have automatically divided to whomever they were signed to go to. Upon any of their deaths the properties would automatically be transferred to the oldest surviving child at that point"

"Have they?"

"I haven't had the time to sit down and look it all over, to be honest."

"Would it not be easier to just send out letters to each brother and see if any responses come?"

I stop for a moment to think. "Would an owl be able to find them if they were in hiding?"

"Yes, after he died, I was forced into hiding, had to take Draco with me until things cleared up, his mother's incessant owls always found us. They aren't track able, even at the ministries worst they could only intercept some owls, not follow them."

"I'll try that in the morning I suppose, I'll write Baylor first and see what he thinks" I whisper, feeling slightly stressed at facing my brothers these days.

"Where was your room? I'm assuming the room Baylor was in was his?"

"No, just an empty guest room, our rooms were on the fourth floor."

"Show me."

I lead him up the marble staircase and spiralling off on to the third floor and then spiralling up onto the fourth then the fifth floor, each staircase becoming smaller and more personal as we get further up the house. We finally hit the fifth floor and I pull him left off the staircase and down a long dark corridor stopping at the second set of identical oak doors, pushing them open and stepping aside.

"This was my room up until the war, haven't been into it until today when I changed clothes. The last couple years I never came out of this room."

He steps into the room and looks around slowly.

I watch as he takes in the bed loaded in purple and black fluffy pillows and purple satin bedding and the stack of extra blankets on the foot of the bed. My walls have no pictures or posters, but one entire wall is lined with books in several different languages and scripts. The candles on the walls are burned right into their holders, the wax dripping in long curtains down off of the delicate silver. The windows and all covered in thick curtains, only the gap in the curtains on the middle of the five large windows letting in any light.

"Not exactly what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting Severus?" I ask as he moves behind me and wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Posters of quidditch players, stuffed animals, pictures of your friends."

"Hmmm, sorry to disappoint. I don't care for quidditch, and was never interested in boys. I stayed up late reading because I couldn't sleep and I avoided people as much as I could. In school, even before things started to go bad I never really related with people well, it takes a conscious effort on my part to be social. I never made any friends Severus, I stayed close to Baylor when I could."

Severus is completely silent, his arms wrapping tighter around me.

"Say something Severus."

"I just realized how much alike we actually are Morwyn, I think the disadvantage we have is not actually knowing each other very well."

"What do you mean?"

"This room, is like being in my house. No pictures of friends or family, lined with books, candles long burned away. I've never even seen you pick up a book since I've known you."

"This brings me back to needing time alone together, down time to get to know each other."

"I had you pegged for the pureblood socialite type."

"I can be, I can be a lot of things Severus. My life demanded that of me. I can be the pureblood socialite when life calls for it, I have always forced myself to adapt to situations. Like at the burrow, it was uncomfortable but I followed other people's lead to fit in there. They're nice people, but I prefer not to be in crowds. It makes me uncomfortable, I was just thankful that people kept their distance from me."

"Still?"

"Yes, I have no issue with you or Baylor touching me. But the thought of anyone else still makes me want to run away."

"You've never had an issue with Baylor then?"

"No, part of it- I think -is our bond as twins, the other part is knowing that he fought for me every time it happened. He was punished every time for trying to interfere and stop it from happening."

"I won't let anyone hurt you Morwyn, you are mine now." He growls, dipping his head down to kiss my neck.

"What are the three doors for?"

"The first is a walk in, the second is the passage that connects to Baylor's room and the third is my bathroom."

"Not too bad."

"Our room will be nicer, and bigger. Third floor has the large rooms."

"It's really unnecessary you know, a room this size is fine."

"You'll get used to it Severus."

A small elf pops into the room letting us know dinner is ready and we make our way back down the stairs and into the diningroom and take two seats across from each other. I scan the table and can't help but laugh. The small dining room had comfortably sat all of my siblings and our parents at one point, now sat almost completely empty except for Severus and myself.

"I guess some of the rooms will be a bit much for just the two of us."

"Mhmm..." he nods taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Would mistress like wine?" The elf squeaks.

"No Gee, I can't drink right now, I'm pregnant."

His eyes widen as he looks from myself to Severus and back. He swallows hard and nods.

"Will Gee be wanted to set up the nursery on the fifth floor Master?"

"Fifth floor?" Severus looks at me confused.

"Pureblood tradition Severus, children are cared for by the elves so the parents can continue on with their lives normally. Disgusting isn't it?"

"It is."

"Have the room beside us converted into a new nursery, create a door to adjoin the rooms, just take out the second bathroom to make space for the doorway."

The elf looks aggravated again but nods.

"What else would Master and Mistress wish?" He asks, looking back to Severus who in turn looks to me, "All ebony furnishings and deep purple for dressings, two cribs will be needed and make sure it is carpeted not floored."

The elf nods and disappears.

I look to Severus who appears deep in thought.

"What is it Severus?" I ask gently before taking a bite of food.

"I'm just starting to wonder if parenting isn't going to be another disagreement between us."

"I don't want our girls raised the way I was, and you don't want them to have your upbringing, so we find a middle ground."

"The middle ground between our lives is quite vast Morwyn."

"So tell me what you want for our girls."

"I want them cared for by us, not elves."

"I can agree with that, I want that as well."

"Tell me more about your family's way."

"I'm the youngest Severus, I couldn't tell you. Why don't you ask Mr. Malfoy?"

"I suppose."

"Gee, can you go to Malfoy Manor and see if the Master and Mistress will Join us for dinner?"

The elf disappears and Severus turns an amused look on me.

"You are going to willingly have the Malfoys over?"

"He's your friend is he not?"

"My closest."

"Then it doesn't matter what I think, you have been patient with Baylor, I can be tolerant of the Malfoys."

"Master and Mistress Malfoy" the elf squeaks as the Malfoys enter and disappears to get them food.

Narcissa takes the seat to my left and Lucius moves to sit with Severus.

"What is the occasion Severus."

"Perspective."

"On?" He raises his brow haughtily.

"Pureblood upbringing of children vs. Severus' upbringing. Trying to find a middle ground."

"What started this conversation?" Narcissa asks declining the wine offered by the elf.

"Learning that the nursery is two floors above our room." Severus snorts.

"As it is in our home." Lucius comments as his plate is set down before him.

"Is it not inconvenient to feed the children during the night?" Severus asks seriously.

"The elves do that, the child is brought in to see their parents when they are not busy throughout the day." Narcissa explains calmly.

"How is it done by muggles Severus?" Narcissa asks quietly.

"It has nothing to do with muggle verses wizard and everything to do with place in society I suppose. Raised by their parents, Nursed by their mothers and taught by their parents- if they are lucky. I assume the rich would have the option of servants, and the unlucky children are just plain neglected."

"Nursed, that's repugnant."

"No, it's human nature. A mother should feed their children."

"So you are expecting Miss Blanchett to nurse your child?"

"I am expecting her to nurse our children. It is what is best for them."

"Regardless of what she wants? It's her body" Narcissa comments irritably.

"It is my body, but they are his daughters. If he wishes it then I will try." I comment quietly, unsure of my own words.

"Daughters?" Lucius asks with an eyebrow.

"Morwyn is carrying twin girls."

"That's unfortunate." Lucius responds sympathetically.

"No, it's not! A daughter is no less important Mr. Malfoy!"

"Calm yourself Miss Blanchett, I only meant that it was unfortunate he wasn't going to get a son if there were two. Every man wants a son."

"I don't" Severus starts. "A girl needs a protector, a son needs a role model, something I'm not entirely sure I would be any good at, daughters suit me fine."

I can't help but smile at Severus as he finishes.

"What are the two of you expecting?"

"A daughter as well." Narcissa answers seeming pleased with the subject change.

"Any names picked out?"

"She will be Lycoris, it's a family name, and your girls?"

"That will be up to Severus, I'm content with whatever he chooses."

"If that's the case, then we are undecided Lucius." Severus comments before eating the last bite of food from his plate.

"So it would seem. This house is extraordinary if I do say so Miss Blanchett, was this a vacation home or main residence?"

"This was the main family home, we all lived here for our childhoods. The house now belongs to Severus."

"Belongs to?"

"Yes, Baylor gave this house to Severus as a wedding gift and a thank you for all of his help."

"He must think quite highly of you."

"Or quite the opposite and he believes me unable to-" Severus starts.

"Severus darling, please don't start with that again. If he thought poorly of you he wouldn't be taking our relationship so lightly. If it turns out any of my older brothers are alive you'll understand, I fully expect them not to be so tolerant."

"I suppose not, the Blanchett family is - I believe - the oldest surviving pureblood family." Lucius responds.

"Speaking of the wedding, have the pair of you set a date? You only have a little over six months until the babies are born you know." Narcissa smiles.

"I think, given how busy we both are that it would be understandable to wait until after they are born."

"It will be frowned upon you know. Unwed, pregnant and living together."

"And yet none of that will matter once the press finds out she's with me."

I sigh sadly and turn to look at Severus.

"I pity the fool that dares speak poorly of Severus in front of me. He is mine and I won't tolerate any disrespect, he has earned it." I snap.

"I agree completely child, but others won't be so understanding."

"I don't really care, they have never done anything for me, he has."

Dinner and dessert finish up and our guests leave with pleasant goodbyes.

"I thought you were going to hex Lucius for a moment little witch."

"The thought had occurred to me. But I have better ways to blow off steam these days than to pick on pretty boys." I smirk.

"Oh? Do tell."

"Well see." I start slowly making my way around the table. "There's this wizard, who is sex embodied." I move a few chairs closer. "Just listening to him talk makes me wet" I grab his hand pulling him up and wrapping my arms around his waist. "I can't get enough of him, I could spend all day in bed with him." I rise up on my toes and pull him down, capturing his lips with mine in a rough, hungry kiss. Nipping his bottom lip and caressing his tongue with mine. "And I'm hoping." I whisper, breaths coming more ragged. "That he is as addicted to my touch" I trail kisses down his scarred throat. "As I am to his." And with that I pull away and exit the room heading for the staircase to go upstairs, Severus getting the hint and following only a few strides behind me. We clear the first two floors quickly and he catches up to me as we reach the third floor landing, taking my lips into another kiss before I break off heading down the hall.

We pass two portraits who immediately animate themselves, shouting expletives at Severus.

"Oh both of you just shut up!" I growl.

"What on earth is he doing in this area of the house, filth as a guest is bad enough, but to bring him up to the family rooms is disgusting!" Comes the man's firm voice.

"Grandmother, Grandfather, this is my fiancé Severus, and the continuance of my branch of the family tree."

"You can't mean-"

"I do mean, I'm carrying the next generation of this family, his children, it's well time that things change. He is also the new Master of this house, so I won't hear you speak to him like that again or I will have your portraits removed!"

Both portraits immediately silence and still within their frames, murderous glare and I glare back for a moment before leading Severus a few doors further down the hallway and stopping outside a set of heavy carved oak doors.

"This is our room Severus" I whisper before pushing open the door to let him in. The entire room has been changed over, the curtains and bedspreads are all in black and the curtains hanging around the intricately carved ebony bed - are a sheer crimson. The furniture is all made of the same amazingly detailed ebony and finished with pure silver handles. The fireplace roars to life as Severus comes up behind me, his arms encircling my waist as he nips at my neck.

"I'll look later, there happens to be a more pressing matter that needs immediate attention." He purrs, pressing the hard bulge against my backside and I can't help but moan.

"Does that answer your question little witch, I have very little self control when it comes to you."

"You could have had me this morning Severus." I whisper, grinding back against him.

"I wanted you Morwyn, I wanted to pound you into the bed." He whispers nipping my neck again. "But even with the physical and mental toll of the Wizengamot I pushed myself last night to have you and left myself sore and exhausted. I needed to rest This morning my insatiable witch. It was not for lack of desire." He finishes grabbing the hem of my sweater and pulling over my head and tossing it to the floor. He turns me to face him and I watch his eyes move down to my breasts. He lowers his mouth, running his tongue over the rounded flesh not hidden by black lace and sucks a deep red mark on the swell of each breast before reaching around to unclasp the delicate lace and letting it slip to the floor. He cups my breasts roughly and lowers his mouth to one then the other, gently sucking and pulling them with his teeth. I groan softly, arching into his touch and his mouth closes tighter over my breast, a deep groan escaping his throat as his arm snakes around my waist pulling me tight against him. He grips my rear picking me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he turns me and presses me against the wall, his lips coming up to crash onto mine. One hand snakes up into my hair and he yanks my head to the side to bare my neck to him as he nips and kisses the crook of my collarbone. He moves us to the bed carefully laying me down and un fastening my pants before tugging them off me in one swift movement, his eyes taking me in again. He swoops over me trailing open mouthed kisses down between my breasts and over my belly before reaching the band of my matching lace panties and tugging them down slowly, kissing the flesh as it becomes bare. He tosses them quickly to the floor and nudges my thighs apart roughly. He nips a trail up one thigh and then the other before spreading me open with a groan. His mouth descends on me and the first touch is like fire, the swift flicks of his tongue torturing my wanting body as I writhe beneath him. He works me to the brink of orgasm before pulling away and running his hands up to my breast again, teasing them and plucking them gently, his obsidian eyes gleaming with desire. His lips close over mine again and his hand snakes it's way down, working me again to the brink of organs and moving away.

"Severus! Please!"

"Hush witch" he growls sucking a mark into my neck and squeezing my breasts again. He shuffles off of me pulling his shirt off and dropping his pants to the floor, kicking off his socks and climbing back on top of me. I reach down grasping his cock firmly and stroking it before he grabs my hand pinning it to the bed above me. He grabs my free hand and brings it up as well, pinning my wrists to the bed with one large strong hand as he nudges my thighs apart. I can feel the panic rising inside me at being restrained and as fast as it comes it is gone as he thrusts himself deep into me with a grunt. He pulls back thrusting hard into me again, pressing my wrists harder into the bed. He pounds me hard, the bed creaking in protest. Over and over his thrusts hit the sensitive spot inside me and without warning I break in the most intense orgasm my body has ever endured. My whole form quaking, toes curling as I cry out and fall limp, still spasming against the bed. He let's go of my wrists and brings them to his lips kissing them softly.

"Turn over on your hands and knees, I'm going to show you how much I want you witch." He growls tugging at my arm.

I turn over and slowly get up on my still trembling limbs and in seconds he is inside me again with a hard thrust. He grabs my hips with enough force to bruise, pulling me back into his fierce thrusts with loud grunts and growls. One of his rough hands falls between my shoulder blades and shoves my chest down hard against the bed, not missing a thrust he continues his merciless attack, the change of position bringing him deeper into me. Every thrust hitting every sweet spot inside of me and pounding me into the soft bedding. I can feel the force of his thrusts jolting through my body as he pounds me harder, pulling my hips back so hard it hurts. I can hear my own cries and his beastial grunts mixed with the hard slapping of flesh on flesh. My second orgasm tears through me like a tornado and my scream is only drowned out by his deep bellowing roar as he erupts forcefully inside me, both of us collapsing onto the bed. He pulls the bedding out from under me and covers us with it, raking me into his arms and pulling me tight against his sweat damp chest.

"Merlin Severus, I don't know what just got into you, but that was intense."

"Mhmm" he responds not opening his eyes.

I brush his sweat soaked hair from his face and trace my thumb down from his forehead, over the bridge of his nose and then gently trace his soft lips. He turns his head and places an open mouthed kiss on my wrist.

"I'm going to grab a quick bath Severus, will you join me?"

"Must I?"

"I would like you to, but you don't have to, no."

He sighs and slips from the bed, following me to the bathroom. He stops in the doorway and I watch as he stares at the enormous marble tub that sits sunken into the floor. I carefully turn the knobs to fill the tub and descend the steps into the water pulling him behind me. I push him back onto the bench at the side of the tub, his back resting against the side of the tub. I summon a cloth and the soap and lather up the tub before running the soapy cloth slowly over his pale chest earning a groan of appreciation from him. I carefully wash his chest and arms, then neck and back before spelling his hair wet and washing it gently, his silky smooth tresses running between my fingers. When I finish he takes the cloth from me and returns the favor, slowly moving the soapy cloth over my skin until I'm covered with tiny bubbles, he rinses me off and turns me to face him placing a gentle kiss on my lips. He pulls me to straddle his hips and as I move onto him, he positions his restored hardness against me and thrusts up into my warmth. He holds my hip and my middle back and leans me back so each time I lower myself back into him he hits all the right places, within only a few minutes I reach release and he is moving out of the tub, still inside me and holding my trembling form tightly as he drops me on the edge of the bed and pulls my legs over his shoulders and starts thrusting again. After a few sweet moments of his hard thrusts I break again pulling him over the edge with me. He recovers first moving me up to the pillows and crawling under the blankets, pulling me close and kissing me on the head before nodding off.


End file.
